La Consulta del Caos
by Phantom1812
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común muchachas como Misty, May y Dawn? ¿Y qué tienen en común sujetos como Ash y Brock así como tantos otros? Que están locos, muy locos... ¿Que cómo lo sé? Porque han recurrido a mí, soy psicólogo. Bienvenidos a mi pesadilla.
1. Caso 1: Misty

**Después de un tiempo meditándolo, decidí reeditar mis historias anteriores a fin de brindar una mejor experiencia bajo la forma de una novela, todo con el fin de llegar a más personas, acaso porque en el pasado tomé la mala decisión de publicarlas por separado. Ahora presento esta historia bajo el formato correspondiente. Y antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a Red20 o Red para los amigos, por ser el primero en apoyar esto y a Adriana-Valkyrie por darme esta idea tiempo atrás.**

**Si tengo la suerte de captar la atención, agradeceré cualquier crítica.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natu me despertó.

Sus movimientos me sobresaltaron y cuando abrí los ojos, lo encontré ahí, en su percha junto a la ventana. Su mirada imperturbable me devolvió en parte a la realidad, mucho más que la acción de examinar la oficina en la que me encontraba…sí, un lugar familiar, pero no tanto como los ojos neutros de mi querido compañero, quien apenas emitía sonido alguno, al menos en presencia de otros.

Sabiendo que no había demasiado que hacer, me acerqué a él y acaricié sus plumas mientras él parecía sonreír a pesar de su inexpresividad. Eso me agrada de él, que transmite calma en un entorno en el cual es sencillo perder los estribos…pero no me quejo, lo tengo a él y tengo un trabajo que amo a pesar de todo.

-Será un día largo, ¿no es así amigo? –Tendí mi brazo derecho y él comenzó a trepar a través de él con pequeños saltos hasta posarse en mi hombro –por la hora que es, creo que…

Faltaban dos minutos para que el reloj marcara las dos de la tarde cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la cabeza de mi secretaria se asomó con esa mirada profesional de aquellos que se lo toman todo demasiado en serio. Qué puedo decir, no me agrada mucho esa actitud y por eso mismo la contraté, porque sabía que si yo mismo no era capaz de tomarme en serio mi propio trabajo, necesitaba a alguien que compensara mi propio defecto. En ese sentido, ella es la ideal para el puesto.

-Dime Helena.

-Llegó un paciente…sé que tenía hora para las cuatro, pero como no hay nadie…

-Si es así, dile que pase.

¿Qué sacaba? Ella manejaba mi agenda, ella sabía si valía la pena o no. Si había preguntado, significaba que en su opinión, sí valía la pena atenderla y bueno, no estoy con ánimos de discutir…en realidad, nunca tengo ánimos para discutir, pero esas son otras historias que no vienen al caso. Decidí desviar mi atención a la espera del paciente mientras hacía memoria, luchando por dar con la condenada libreta de apuntes…por qué siempre he de dejarla lejos, qué tontería…

El portazo me alejó de mi mundo, obligándome a enfocar la mirada en quien sería el nuevo caso a tratar.

Reconozco que me sorprendí mucho al verla.

Hacía muchos años que había abandonado las batallas por los estudios, suponían una mayor satisfacción. Claro que no por eso había abandonado a mis amigos, aunque Natu era el único que me acompañaba al trabajo, acaso porque en un entorno así se encontraba muy feliz. Sin embargo, a pesar del retiro, todavía existía cierto contacto con esa parte casi olvidada de mí, lo que me revivía los recuerdos inmediatos mientras me preguntaba qué demonios hacía una líder de gimnasio en mi consulta.

Más insólito que fuera ella la que estuviera frente a mí.

-Buenas tardes –saludó ella, dubitativa mientras yo intentaba reponerme. Si hasta en tono parecía que todo era una broma.

-Buenas tardes…por favor tome asiento –luchando por controlar mi tono asombrado, le acerqué la silla y empecé a buscar su expediente en mi escritorio, el que seguramente Helena había dejado hacía ya unas horas. Al encontrarlo, lo acerqué a mis ojos, al tiempo que sentía que Natu, sobre mi hombro, intentaba leer las mismas líneas –así que… ¿Misty Waterflower de Ciudad Celeste?

-Así es.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿no es usted la…?

-La líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, sí –esbozó una sonrisa irónica que no ocultaba cierta tristeza –hasta un psicólogo lo sabe…

-No siempre lo fui, como puede ver –señalé a mi compañero en mi hombro mientras la examinaba con rapidez, a fin de hacerme una idea rápida de su persona.

Primer detalle, el cabello anaranjado y la peculiar forma de tomarlo. Sin duda sería cómodo, pero también hablaba de una persona que no se preocupaba demasiado de la apariencia en pos de sus responsabilidades, lo cual se ajustaba a las características usuales de un líder…bueno, de algunos líderes, siendo ella un caso. La ropa parecía deportiva, partiendo por los shorts, las zapatillas, la camiseta…sí, como para correr un largo trecho, aunque eso no significa necesariamente que haya llegado corriendo hasta aquí. Y el detalle más interesante, la presencia de un Azurill dormido entre sus brazos…un desbocado instinto maternal que necesitaba ser saciado con urgencia, siendo ese pequeño una prueba de ello…no había empezado la sesión y ya sacaba conclusiones… ¿No podía ir con calma por una vez en la vida?

-No negaré que me sorprende su visita –comenté mientras abría la libreta y anotaba su nombre en el encabezado –una personalidad como usted…como para un psicólogo la reconociera –demasiado sarcasmo, pues ella no tardó en fruncir el ceño…vaya, evidente malhumor –pero me sorprende más que viniera de lejos…Ciudad Celeste no queda a la vuelta de la esquina…

-No hay demasiados psicólogos, por no decir ninguno en mi ciudad –reconoció ella con cierta molestia –y su nombre era el que más salía flote cuando de recomendaciones se trataba.

-¿Y quién le recomendó mi nombre? –Curiosidad y vanidad a la par, porque mi nombre no podía surgir de la nada o por absurda epifanía, como luz en sueños.

-En un hospital…no se me ocurrió preguntar en otro sitio.

Buena elección. No es tu nombre aparezca en cualquier guía telefónica y menos en la red, así que no quedaba otra. Ella había acudido, pagaría y qué más daba. Ahí estaba ella con el pequeño entre los brazos, el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia otra parte, como si le avergonzara el haber recurrido a mí, sin duda el último recurso…y bueno, ya viniste aquí, no te quejes y si pones de tu parte, estoy seguro de que terminaremos rápido.

-Muy bien, ahora le pediré que se recueste en el diván y se relaje –ella me miró dubitativa, lo cual representaba la primera dificultad –descuide, forma parte del procedimiento, así que por favor…

De mala gana se levantó y se recostó mientras yo acercaba una silla más cómoda y me ubicaba al lado de su cabeza, siempre mirando las notas mientras daba por hecho que ella miraba el techo o a otra dirección, evidentemente. Tal vez el sonido de mi lápiz no la tranquilizara…ja, pues que agradeciera que no usaba una máquina de escribir.

-Todos tenemos razones para estar aquí, pero eso se verá más adelante –me acomodé los lentes y pedí –hábleme de usted…de sus comienzos…no sé, puede empezar por donde usted quiera.

-¿Puedo empezar por mi familia?

-Si a usted le parece lo mejor…

-Bueno…soy la menor de cuatro hermanas, lo cual no representó un buen comienzo, ¿sabe? A decir verdad, siempre sentí que me miraban en menos, como cuando no me dejaban jugar con ellas…siempre quise jugar con muñecas, sé que es estúpido, ni lo diga, pero lo quería por aquel entonces…

-No es estúpido, es un deseo de niñez comprensible –anoté "Poca atención". A tener en cuenta –continúe.

-Verá…siempre quise ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon agua…al menos eso quería en cuanto empecé a los diez años…aunque no sé si lo hacía porque realmente lo quería o porque deseaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa el demostrarle a mis hermanas que podía hacer cualquier cosa, partiendo por ser mejor que ellas –dejó escapar una risita irónica para luego tomar aire –quiero decir…me miraban en menos por ser la menor…

-¿Y cómo es su relación con ellas en la actualidad? –Una evidente furia contenida canalizada en un sueño que bien no podía ser propio…interesante…sueños fruto de la amargura.

-No las veo nunca desde que se marcharon –golpe sorpresivo, distancia añadida. Qué barbaridad, como si la infancia no fuera suficiente, ahora desaparecían –bueno, hablo con ellas de vez en cuando, pero…

-Pero de ahí a compartir el mismo techo…

-Ah, de eso hace mucho que ya no –no sabía si lo decía con satisfacción o tristeza, porque el tono de voz podía ocultar mucho, así que me limité a dejar el lápiz quieto.

-Bueno, comprendo –ella permaneció en silencio, como si esperara algo de mi parte… ¿Algo como qué? En fin –pues…la verdad si el problema son sus hermanas, es comprensible, no me extrañaría que…

-No doctor, ellas no son el problema…

-Tal vez una parte, dejémoslo en eso –porque la personalidad se resiente, lo quieras o no, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo –imagino que existen más relaciones además de sus hermanas…bueno, supongo que con sus Pokémon se lleva bien, por algo tiene su reputación, pero hábleme de relaciones fuera de ese círculo.

-¿Se refiere a amigos? –Muy complejo de mi parte, pero a eso quería llegar –Bueno…sí, tengo amigos, ¿qué esperaba? –Su tono molesto me dio a entender que su carácter era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Yo no espero nada, señorita Waterflower, así que continúe por favor.

-Bueno…sí, sí tengo amigos si le interesa…

-La verdad sí me interesa, pero necesito encontrar puntos en particular –la presencia de amigos sí era importante, pero tenía que haber sobre lo cual pudiera trabajar –quiero decir…me ha hablado de usted, pero creo que cometimos un error…dígame, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

-¿A mí? Bueno… -se quedó callada un largo rato y de reojo me pareció captar un sonrojo, como si el tocar ese tema en particular la incomodara.

-Por favor, no me va a decir que me vino a hacer una visita de cortesía –tanto silencio comenzaba a exasperarme, lo cual notó Natu, quien se removió incómodo –es evidente que vino porque yo era la última alternativa, nadie conoce mi nombre y usted se tomó la molestia de buscar uno en particular sobre una especialidad poco solicitada –golpeé el lápiz contra la libreta con tal de llamar su atención –teniendo amigos, decide pagar a un psicólogo, así que esto tiene que ver con ellos, ¿no es así? –Ella bajó la cabeza, lo que me impidió captar su expresión…muy bien, nos acercamos al origen peligrosamente –Si es así, entonces no son sus amigos tanto…

-¡Sí lo son! –Vaya, afloraba de golpe ese carácter irascible que ya sabía que tenía, lo cual significaba que sí me acercaba peligrosamente. Sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido y por un segundo, su expresión me hizo temer por mi seguridad, pero la presencia de Azurill me mantenía a salvo –Y ellos…ellos no tienen nada que ver…

-Oh por favor, entonces hable con ellos, de seguro la conocen lo suficiente como para manejar esto mejor que yo…

-Es que…usted no entiende… -nuevo cambio de humor…de acuerdo, comienzo a asustarme, así que es mejor avanzar.

-Mire, si no me explica lo que pasa…

-Tiene que ver…con que no me hace feliz lo que hago…al menos al nivel que esperaba…

Muy bien, ya tenía un progreso…no, más que un progreso, tenía el problema. ¿Una líder como ella que no se sentía feliz con lo que hacía? Vaya, eso era nuevo. Después de todo, por algo son líderes, porque les gusta el combate, estar en lo alto…y si alguien tenía la reputación de estar en lo alto era ella. Con esa medalla inalcanzable para tantos… ¿Para tantos? ¡Casi nadie la tenía desde que ella era la líder! Sabía de entrenadores que se veían obligados a buscar otra medalla porque esa parecía una quimera…cualquiera en su lugar tendría el orgullo por las nubes, la meta de cualquiera con su rango… ¿Y no se sentía feliz? Esto comenzaba a interesarme sobremanera.

-Entiendo –apunté "Insatisfacción" como destacado –bien… ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir esto?

-Desde que me encontré sola en el gimnasio –alcé las cejas. Bueno, sus hermanas habían estado ahí, pero parecía más sola con ellas en la infancia –quiero decir…logré sacarlo a flote, logré que su nombre fuera reconocido…logré que me reconocieran como una gran entrenadora, pero…

-Dígame algo… anteriormente mencionó que el sueño suyo nacía para demostrarle a sus hermanas que era la mejor –ella asintió –ahora responda, ¿sintió en algún momento esa meta como sueño o más bien como una cuenta pendiente con la vida? –Volvió a bajar la cabeza y apretó de manera inconsciente al pequeño dormido entre sus brazos. Esta vez, su silencio era una buena respuesta –Tal vez, querida Misty, ése nunca fue su sueño del todo…acaso porque no nacía de una aspiración personal sino de un rencor…del deseo de desviar la atención de figuras inalcanzables…

-No…de verdad quería ser la mejor entrenadora…

-Pero el ser la mejor no implica que tuviera que ser la líder, una cosa no significa asumir la otra, ¿no cree? –Permaneció con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta –Me dijo que usted comenzó a viajar a los diez años…deduzco que el fin de su viaje fue el convertirse en líder, ¿no es así?

-Me llamaron cuando me encontraba viajando, sí –volvía a sonreír… ¿Nostalgia o tristeza? ¿Alegría lejana? Tal vez las tres cosas –y por un momento…bueno, sentí tantas cosas a la vez porque había cumplido ese sueño…o saldado la deuda, diría usted…sentí tristeza porque se acababa esa etapa…sentí tanta rabia…

-¿Rabia? –Podía entender la tristeza y la alegría, pero la rabia no parecía ajustarse a los acontecimientos –Me interesa saber…

-Me llamaron por una razón estúpida, ¿sabe? Pero razón al fin y al cabo…y sí, sentí rabia en primer momento porque creía que él se alegraba de no volver a verme…

-¿Él? –Noté que mi pregunta la incomodaba, de manera que lo mejor era salvar la situación lo antes posible –Si prefiere no decirlo…o no usar nombres…

-No le hablé de él, ¿verdad? Fue el primer amigo de mi viaje –ya hablamos de "Nostalgia" clara –compartí con él… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un par de años quizás? Ni yo misma lo recuerdo, pero él fue mi único compañero fijo, porque si bien viajaba alguien más con nosotros, después nos separamos de él, se nos unió otro amigo que nos dejó también…

-Parece ser que desde el principio existió simpatía…

-¿Bromea? Destruyó mi bicicleta, en principio lo seguía para asegurarme de que me la devolviera de alguna forma –de acuerdo, esa muchacha me daba sorpresas cuando menos me lo esperaba. Contaba con todo menos con eso –la cual me devolvió recién cuando tenía que volver a casa…

-Espere… ¿Me está diciendo que viajó con él todo ese tiempo esperando que le devolviera algo, cosa que recién hizo al final?

-Bueno…en principio sí era por la bicicleta, ¿sabe?

-Después surgió esa amistad y la deuda pasó a segundo plano –inicio fuera de lo común que la llevó a eso…bueno, comprensible dentro de todo –y surgió entre ambos un lazo muy fuerte…

-Bueno…pareciera que usted magnifica las cosas…

-¿Magnificar? ¿Con dos años de viaje, acaso más? Mi amiga, si le molestó tanto en principio el creer que a él no le importaba el tiempo compartido, significa que llegó a importarle su opinión más de lo que usted cree… -mis propias palabras me guiaron y me molestaron a la vez…porque era tan obvio lo que sucedía que no notarlo antes me hacía quedar como un idiota –por eso dígame, ¿desde cuándo usted está enamorada de este joven?

-¿Qué? –Que me hablara con ese desconcierto me molestó más.

-Amiga, por favor, seguramente usted aceptó esos sentimientos como amor desde hace mucho, ¿no es así? Pero lo que usted quiere saber es por qué no se siente feliz…

-Es porque no me le he declarado, ¿no es así?

-La verdad es que no es feliz porque desde el principio ha enfocado sus metas de manera incorrecta –ella dejó la posición del diván y me miró con el ceño fruncido –para qué me mira así si se lo dije anteriormente…bueno, no empleé los términos adecuados, pero no es lo mismo soñar que vivir luchando con una espina clavada en el pie porque después de arrancársela, es necesario seguir adelante.

-¿Insinúa que me he quedado estancada toda la vida? –Nuevo arranque de furia que debía apaciguar.

-O no ha aprendido a aceptar lo que usted realmente quiere –como gesto amistoso, no me quedó otra opción que colocar una mano sobre su hombro y sonreír –porque usted partió con una idea fija que se fue diluyendo con el tiempo…y aprendió a ver el mundo de otra forma hasta que ese deseo de antaño volvió a usted cuando creía ser feliz…y lo cierto es que me extrañaría mucho que usted estuviera satisfecha con su vida si nunca fue un anhelo propio, más bien el mecanismo de defensa nacido de una infancia…deficiente –ella me miraba sin responder, lo que me obligó a rellenar el silencio –Misty…ya es la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de agua que pueda existir desde hace mucho…si no es feliz es porque hay algo pendiente, un sueño de verdad, algo mucho más grande que cualquier deuda y usted todavía es muy joven…así que dígame, ¿qué sueña con alcanzar ahora mismo?

-¿Alcanzar? Pues…yo… -comenzó a pensar en la respuesta y a medida que lo hacía, un intenso sonrojo comenzó a colorear sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada. Con eso tenía suficiente -¿Se lo tengo que decir? Es que…creo saberlo, pero…

-No creo que haga falta, me ha quedado claro –me levanté del asiento y miré el reloj –qué barbaridad, ya pasamos de la hora…señorita, ¿tiene algo más que me quiera contar? ¿O prefiere dejarlo para otra sesión?

-Si existe la posibilidad de otra sesión…

-Perfecto, puede arreglarlo con mi secretaria.

-Doctor, muchas gracias por todo –me tendió una mano, la cual no tardé en estrechar –gracias por su tiempo y…por aclararme las ideas.

-Para eso me pagan, ¿no? –Ella dejó escapar una carcajada al tiempo que se perdía tras la puerta y a mí me permitía volver a mi asiento, acariciando a mi amigo sobre mi hombro. Esa chica me había dejado exhausto como no creí posible –menos mal que acabó.

Dejé pasar el tiempo mientras me dedicaba a mirar el reloj sobre la pared. Esa muchacha…quién iba a pensar que aparecería en mi consulta con esos problemas…tan complejo y tan sencillo a la vez…me parecía increíble, casi una sesión absurda y lo sabía en cuanto tomé la ficha y caminé hacia Helena, quien se distraía mirando una revista sobre historia…qué aburrimiento…pero no tardó en guardarla en cuanto me vio en el umbral.

-Hazme el favor de guardar la ficha, ¿quieres?

-De inmediato –la tomó y al abrirla, noté que sus ojos adquirían cierto asombro –pero doctor…aquí no hay nada.

-No será necesario –argumenté encogiéndome de hombros –la verdad es que no creo que la volvamos a ver por aquí.


	2. Caso 2: May

**Es más fácil actualizar cuando ya tienes mucho avanzado de antes. Por eso, me limité a corregir palabras y aquí está, el segundo caso. Y antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a flowerspring y a bella.06 por seguir esta historia, así como a mi querido amigo Red, por seguirla aunque ya la conoce. **

**Ahora, es el momento de abrir la sesión.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desperté por mi propia cuenta y no me sorprendió notar los ojos de mi amigo cerca de los míos. Como era de esperarse, él estaba en mi frente, silencioso a la espera de mi reacción. Me divertía cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que él intentaría una nueva táctica y así fue: picotearme la nariz parecía ser un buen método, por lo que dejé pasar unos segundos antes de atraparlo y levantarlo lo más posible.

-Si estaba despierto, amigo –dejé que avanzara a través de mi pecho mientras colocaba las manos debajo de la nuca –aunque no te negaré que no me gustaría estar aquí –escuché un sonido proveniente de él, lo que indicaba molestia –lo sé, lo sé, sé que es mi responsabilidad, no me lo recuerdes…

-Doctor…

Volví la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, sabiendo que lo único que vería sería la cabeza de mi secretaria Helena asomada, mirándome con una mezcla de asombro y reproche mientras yo me incorporaba con cierta dificultad. Ya dejaría caer uno de esos sermones que la hacían tan indispensable en su labor como secretaria…

-¿Se puede saber qué hacía acostado en el piso? –Lo sabía.

-Rebelándome ante la rutina, mi amiga –noté los tirones en mi ropa que llevaron a Natu hasta mi hombro, donde se quedó tranquilo –existen formas y formas de…

-Pero acostarse ahí…y a esta hora…

-En ausencia de cigarrillos…

-Tiré todas sus cajetillas, a ver si así se le quita ese asqueroso vicio.

-Lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

-Lo que diga, ahora póngase de pie que llegó otro paciente.

-¿A la hora o aprovechas las ausencias?

-Tiene suerte, se ajustó a la hora –miré el reloj y sin sorpresa comprobé que apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

-Bien, bien, si no hay más remedio, dile que pase de una vez.

Sólo Helena podía tener el valor de comportarse como la madre ausente de mi vida, creyendo tener la autoridad necesaria para deshacerse de mi tabaco…sí, sí se lo descontaría, no quedaría impune y que agradeciera que conservara su trabajo…si al menos no hubieran tantos papeles…bueno, para eso la había contratado…y sí, pensaba en todo eso mientras sacudía mis pantalones y la camisa al tiempo que buscaba la ficha que debía estar en el escritorio desde temprano, como solía ser la tónica. Apenas la alcancé a agarrar para darle un vistazo rápido…

-Buenas tardes.

La voz me hizo levantar mirada y cejas al unísono. Porque ahí estaba mi paciente…claro que no esperaba que se tratara de esa paciente en particular. No me extrañaba la mirada desconcertada, seguramente hasta ella había llegado el escándalo montado por Helena, así que antes de que pudiera preguntar qué podía estar haciendo una persona como yo tirada en el piso, extendí mi mano en un gesto de cortesía.

-Buenas tardes –mientras estrechaba su mano, me permití un segundo de análisis rápido antes de comenzar, recordando lo anterior y relacionándolo con el presente.

Manos en guantes, primer punto, lo que significa que esta muchacha viaja mucho…claro, viajes a grandes velocidades…seguramente bicicleta, seguramente terrenos escarpados, a juzgar por el agarre…sí, seguramente una buena protección. Pañoleta verde sobre cabello castaño largo…sí, una buena forma de protección contra el sol, pero también un poco de vanidad, porque es una forma de sujetar el cabello y dejarlo libre a un tiempo, de manera que luzca y que se note cierta feminidad. Un conjunto naranjo sin mangas y pantalón corto, tercer punto…reafirma la teoría de los viajes, en especial porque se trata de prendas que permiten mayor libertad, siendo además una buena forma de luchar contra el calor…en resumen, una muchacha viajera, amante de la naturaleza como todo aventurero que no ha renunciado a esa cuota diaria de vanidad…sí, es la persona que creo que es.

-Así que…señorita May Balance, ¿no es así? –Ella asintió con una sonrisa…bien, reafirma los gestos femeninos, amplía en un segundo mi análisis –Disculpe mi ignorancia… ¿No es usted la que llaman Princesa de Hoenn?

-Bueno…sí –respondió algo avergonzada…ya veo, ausencia de presunción, al menos por ahora –me sorprende que…bueno, que usted lo sepa.

-Bueno, no siempre fui psicólogo e inevitablemente, las batallas quedan en la memoria y en la sangre…y también en el trabajo –señalé a Natu sobre mi hombro, el cual se limitó a asentir, sereno –así que…me entero de cosas.

-Entiendo –miraba algo enternecida a Natu…vaya, fascinación inmediata, muy interesante.

-Pero bueno, tome asiento por favor –mientras ella seguía mi indicación, me ubiqué del otro lado del escritorio mientras buscaba la libreta de notas –así que…primera vez por aquí…dígame, ¿cómo supo de mi existencia? Digamos que no abundan los de mi especialidad, así que…

-Me lo recomendó una amiga…paciente suya –con la libreta en las manos, me permití un gesto de incredulidad que ella interpretó como una pregunta muda –Misty Waterflower… ¿Le suena?

-Ah, sí –de inmediato acudieron a mí los recuerdos necesarios para relacionarla con mi antiguo caso…antiguo, si apenas llevaba unos cinco días en mi archivo –claro que me suena…perfecto…pero no deja de sorprenderme…

-¿Qué cosa? –Un segundo y ella parecía casi temerosa…como si realmente pudiera existir algo en su contra.

-Su presencia, mi joven amiga –ahora ella me interrogaba con su mirada azul –verá…he seguido la trayectoria de muchos entrenadores, líderes y ahora último, coordinadores…y la verdad es que éstos últimos me parecen muy interesantes…quiero decir, combinar espectáculo con batallas me parece fascinante por emplear algún término…y en cierta forma, se muestran como personas muy completas…

-¿Completas en qué sentido?

-Le pediré que se recueste en el diván y se relaje, así podremos comenzar.

No tardó en dejarse caer sobre el mueble mientras yo apuntaba el nombre como encabezado y me acercaba a la altura de su cabeza. A diferencia de su amiga, ella parecía menos irascible, más sosegada…pero también más temerosa, como si la infancia no se hubiera ido del todo, lo cual no era de extrañar…demonios, ¿cuántos años tendría? Si viajan desde tan pequeños… ¿Cuál sería la necesidad?

-Muy bien…personas completas en todos los aspectos, a eso me refería…pero usted ha venido buscando una especialidad algo desconocida por estos lares, así que me gustaría saber por qué…después de todo, me está pagando y no soy su amigo, la persona menos confiable en estricto rigor.

-Bueno…tal vez tenga razón…pero es que no me atrevía a decirle estas cosas a nadie, ¿sabe? –Muy bien, "Indecisión" como primer punto.

-¿Quiere hablarme de su vida? Puede comenzar hablándome de infancia, adolescencia…lo que quiera.

-¿El principio está bien? –Sonreí y afirmé, acción que le permitió relajarse –Pues verá…soy la hija mayor del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia.

Por supuesto, el famoso Norman…pero no lo iba a mencionar, mejor ver hasta qué punto esos datos tenían relevancia.

-¿Sabe lo que es crecer siendo la hija de un líder? Todos esperan que sigas los pasos del padre que llegó a lo más alto –Muy bien, "Altas expectativas, temor a no cumplirlas, tendencia a la frustración" –es normal si se sabe que los hijos sueñan con ser como sus padres, pero para mí era realmente difícil, sobre todo porque desde pequeña que nunca me agradaron demasiado los pokémon.

Una sorpresa… ¿No sentía agrado? Lo apunté sin demora mientras la oía. No quería albergar la esperanza de que pudiera sorprenderme más, pero parecía encaminada a hacerlo.

-Bueno May, no todos empiezan con agrado, no se preocupe…pero me intriga saber cómo empezó todo esto, porque si no le agradaban, por qué recibió el pokémon inicial…

-Quería viajar más que nada y Torchic no era otra cosa que el argumento –los viajes se podían interpretar como "Vía de escape" al lado de un símbolo de interrogación que debía despejar.

-Pero viajar porque sí… ¿Cuál era el motivo de viajar? ¿Conocer más? ¿Aprender más? Si no era sobre pokémon, ¿qué quería aprender?

-Quería salir de mi casa…salir de ahí de una vez –Dios, eso sí que no lo esperaba, al menos de alguien en apariencia tan feliz y que soltara algo tan crudo –no juzgue a mis padres, jamás me hicieron daño…al menos no conscientemente.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Verá…tengo un hermano pequeño que desde el principio mostraba tener mayor entusiasmo y disposición para estas cosas –creía recordar una vaga imagen del muchacho, pero me lo guardé –y tal vez…tal vez mi padre no se dio cuenta…de que comenzó en algún momento a depositar su confianza más en él que en mí…y si bien o existió rechazo declarado, siempre he sentido que me dejó de lado por mi hermano…

-Pero bueno, si es por los pokémon…usted lo ha superado…

-¿Acaso olvida que soy coordinadora? –Mierda, cierto, detalle importante…y no me habría extrañado que representara una decepción para el padre, que la primogénita y mayor esperanza le diera la espalda a la herencia de esa manera…y ver el favoritismo en el menor debía ser duro.

-Bueno May, usted misma lo ha dicho, no conscientemente…los padres caen en ese error y si me permite una comparación, mi padre quería que llegara a la Élite y aquí me tiene –aún me divertía pensar en esas aspiraciones ya abandonadas y al parecer, a ella la había relajado un poco –culpa por encontrar su propio camino…May, usted debería sentirse frustrada de haber seguido el legado familiar olvidando sus propios deseos, así se crean caminos y surgen personas diferentes –me acerqué un poco y solté la pregunta -¿Usted habría sido feliz de ser la líder de ese gimnasio?

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Ve? El hijo se puede parecer, pero no es la copia del progenitor, así que el hecho de tomar caminos opuestos significa que son dos personalidades diferentes –alcancé a percibir una sonrisa algo triste…bueno, un avance…hasta que un sonido fino me llamó la atención y noté que algo se había deslizado de entre su ropa para dar en el piso, mas ella no lo notó.

Al recogerlo, noté que se trataba de… ¿Medio listón? ¿Es en serio? ¿De qué te podía servir medio listón? ¿Para sentirte el mejor por medio cuerpo? "Descuidada" apunté junto con "Peso de figura paterna y hermano menor". Mantuve esa mitad entre los dedos mientras le daba unos segundos de pausa a la sesión.

-Pero bueno…íbamos en el viaje, ¿no es así? –No respondió…claro, si era obvio –Lo cierto es que me causa curiosidad, amiga querida, el saber qué la hizo cambiar de parecer…de los viajes a la coordinación…del odio al amor con los pokémon…

-Bueno…por los concursos me inspiró una coordinadora llamada Janet –"Admiración", y por algo se empieza –no sé…había algo en ella que me inspiró…algo que me permitió tener un sueño…

-Buen principio –al menos mejor que el mío, descubriendo ser mejor resolviendo problemas ajenos antes que los propios –así que ella ayudó en la parte coordinación y pokémon…

-No, sólo coordinación, nada más -¿Cómo es eso? Ambas cosas van de la mano, ¿cómo podía ser que sólo tuviera influencia en un punto? Que me lo explicara pronto –lo cierto es que…otra persona influyó en mi formación con los pokémon…

-De nueva cuenta, la admiración, ¿no es así? –Debía ser la primera persona, porque sin eso, no habría existido el deseo de llegar a ser coordinadora –Mi amiga, por algo debe empezar, así que si es un problema…

-Es que en principio él también fue una excusa…lo usé como excusa incluso después de destruir mi bicicleta -¿Destruyó su bicicleta? ¿En serio? Qué sorpresa, me parecía una historia muy familiar –al fin y al cabo, todo al principio me parecía una excusa para escapar de casa.

-Ya veo –"Verlo todo como piezas de ajedrez en principio", interesante.

-Pero lo que me molesta es…pensar que él le dio un vuelco a todo y con su ayuda no sólo aprendí a amar a los pokémon sino que también más gente reconoció en mí el potencial que iba más allá de ser la hija del líder del gimnasio.

-Qué interesante, ¿hablamos de un profesor inesperado?

-Él me enseñó a viajar, a querer a mis compañeros, a superarme...a plantearme nuevos desafíos cada día…incluso a combatir…quiero decir, me enseñó todo lo que sé y si no lo hubiera encontrado al principio, ahora no estaría aquí.

-Es normal que en nuestras vidas exista un pilar fundamental que nos forja de manera definitiva, no tiene nada de raro –más allá de que haya hecho añicos tu bici, todo muy normal.

-Pero me molesta mucho el no poder vencerlo, ¿sabe? –Vaya, "Orgullo" a la vista mi capitán –Me molesta luchar y luchar para sentirme rezagada…y pensar que no hago lo suficiente y él parece inalcanzable y…que no me vea como un oponente o una igual…si apenas hemos empatado y compartimos un listón, el cual siempre llevo conmigo como recordatorio de que lo debo superar.

-Bueno mi amiga, para ser una aprendiz en resumidas cuentas, un empate es algo valioso a considerar –así que eso era el medio listón…taché "Descuidada" y anoté "Obstinada" –y si él conserva la otra mitad, significa que usted dejó de ser la aprendiz para ser considerada una igual.

-¿Usted cree?

-Verá May, algo muy frecuente en los hombres, sean como sean, es la competitividad, la cual se acentúa dada la natural rivalidad existente entre hombres y mujeres…y si usted, que partió desde cero, empató con él, quien sin duda tenía más batallas en el cuerpo, significa que avanzó hasta límites insospechados, volviéndose una amenaza a tener en cuenta, una formidable muestra de crecimiento y un orgullo para él por saberse una gran influencia en su vida.

-¿De verdad cree que él está orgulloso de mí?

-¿Conserva él la otra mitad del listón?

Que no respondiera significaba una sola cosa…eso acentuado con el ligero… ¿Sonrojo? Deben ser ideas mías, pero Natu asintió con la cabeza, como confirmando algo…no, alucinaciones mías seguramente. Pero lo cierto es que sí existía "Importancia de opinión particular". Porque que siguiera adelante nada más para ser considerada una digna oponente después de concretar el sueño de la coordinación cada día…vaya, ese sujeto, quienquiera que sea, era una gran influencia.

-Si para usted significa tanto su opinión, debo suponer que se trata de un amigo cercano –no fui capaz de controlar mi propia malicia.

-Sí…un gran amigo cercano –apenas le pude oír, pero la bendita acústica me ayudó.

-¿Y llevaba la mitad de este listón dice? –Ella volteó la cabeza inconscientemente y palideció de golpe al ver que tenía la mitad del listón entre los dedos, el cual me arrebató rápidamente…sí, sí tenía razón…tal vez debía considerar lo de "Descuidada" –Bueno, señorita Balance, terminó la hora, así que, ¿desea comentarme alguna otra cosa o prefiere concertar otra cita?

-Si es posible otra cita…

-Háblelo con mi secretaria, ella maneja los horarios –ambos nos pusimos de pie y ella extendió la mano, la cual estreché con suavidad –ha sido un gusto conocerla, querida May.

-El gusto ha sido mío doctor, le estoy muy agradecida –volvió a mirar a Natu antes de formular la pregunta -¿Y nunca se propuso llegar a la Élite?

-La verdad prefería los estudios, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Es que…es interesante, porque ese amigo mío quiere llegar a la Élite.

-Si usted fue su alumna, no dudo en que lo logrará.

Ella se limitó a sonreír antes de perderse tras la puerta, dejándome a mí con la sensación de agotamiento recientemente descubierta. Sí, la había guiado Misty hasta la consulta…pero bueno, era diferente…no, quizás no tanto, porque todo partía de la familia para torcer el camino un tercero…si hasta en el detalle de las bicicletas se parecían…qué curioso, ¿cómo podía existir tanta coincidencia?

Tratando de olvidar los detalles, tomé la ficha y pasé al otro lado, donde estaba Helena revisando mi agenda y consultando números…bueno, al menos había dejado esas aburridas revistas solía traer. En cuanto me vio, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró interrogante.

-Guarda la ficha, me avisas si toma una hora.

-Claro doctor –como siempre, ella tomó la ficha y la hojeó para mirarme con incredulidad tras sus lentes -¿Es en serio? ¿Otra ficha vacía? ¿Crees que no la volvamos a ver?

-Quién sabe, ¿no es así Natu? –Mi amigo me miró inexpresivo, pero sonriente tras ese semblante –La verdad, ya me acostumbré a no esperar nada.


	3. Caso 3: Dawn

**Como ya estaba listo, no valía la pena esperar más y por eso aquí está. Y es uno de los casos más difíciles porque poco se puede sacar en limpio del personaje. Una vez más, gracias a Red por estar siempre al tanto y en esta ocasión, a Minako Uzumaki por seguir la historia, esperando que todos los lectores disfruten.**

**Agradecería críticas, así sabría en qué debo mejorar. Ahora, que dé inicio la sesión.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Mierda!

Debe haber sido lo último que alcancé a gritar una vez noté la posición de la silla, la cual no tardó en cambiar guiada por la maldita gravedad. Y para qué hablar del golpe que me di, que seguramente resonó en cada rincón del edificio. Era normal ver tantas estrellas…Dios mío, cuántas estrellas podían surgir en un instante y a plena luz del día. Sabía que era un riesgo quedarse dormido sobre una silla con ruedas inclinada a causa de mis pies sobre el escritorio, pero qué podía hacer, buscaba algo de comodidad, ¿es eso un crimen?

Además, la culpa era de Helena. No tenía que abrir de golpe la puerta, estrellándola con tal potencia que eco me obligó a reaccionar de manera refleja sumido como estaba en el sueño. Qué maldita…por qué tenía que ser eficiente, con un demonio. De cualquier manera, estando en el piso apenas era capaz de procesar el golpe y asimilar el dolor y las estrellas mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ponerme de pie.

-¿Despertó? Me alegro –y ese todo risueño…sabe que lo detesto y lo usa a propósito…sí, podía ser una desgraciada cuando quería –Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

-No me digas –gruñí mientras sentía los tirones de la camisa que me recordaron la presencia de mi querido Natu, el cual trepó hasta posarse en mi cabeza, manteniendo perfecto equilibrio –sólo eso podría explicar que entres así.

-Siempre entro así porque siempre está haciendo estupideces –me miró con ojo crítico antes de fruncir el ceño –ya le he dicho que debe afeitarse y cortarse un poco el cabello, parece un náufrago.

-En tus sueños, es mi libertad y hago lo que quiero con ella.

-Entre tanta libertad, siempre se comenten errores.

-¿Contratarte cuenta como error? –Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de las fichas que ella llevaba –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo entiendo, mucho trabajo, poco tiempo y todo lo demás, deja esas fichas si te hace feliz.

-No son las fichas, es un paciente –miré el reloj, la una y media de la tarde. Qué temprano para una hora –y sí, es la hora que pidió, así que es puntual.

-Se agradece, pero no importa, que pase de una vez –al verla acercarse a la puerta, noté algo extraño –Oye Helena… ¿Te pintaste los labios? –Sin embargo, mi pregunta quedó eclipsada por el portazo de su desaparición.

Pues bien, otro día en el paraíso. Yo muerto a causa del insomnio y poco tiempo para cerrar los ojos. Y cuando hay quietud en esta condenada consulta, siempre llega ella con sus portazos y las fichas para hacerme saltar o en el último caso, darme los golpes de mi vida después de caer de la silla o con todo y silla, ya da igual. Quizás por eso no tenía deseos de mirar la maldita ficha a pesar de saber que el paciente estaba a nada de invadir mi territorio y acabar con mi paz…Dios, cómo ansiaba un poco de paz, algo de silencio…

-Doctor…disculpe…

La voz era diferente, así que estaba obligado a abandonar la mueca de molestia, olvidar el dolor y levantar la vista. Aunque a juzgar por su tono, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, de manera que me obligué a concentrarme un poco más y pensar que después de ella, no habría nadie más, a pesar de mentirme descaradamente. Por eso, cerré los ojos y los detalles vagos de una figura joven adquirieron mayor nitidez…así como cierto aire familiar que no podía ignorar… ¿Dónde había visto esa cara antes?

-Parece que llegué en mal momento –dedujo ella con aire risueño…demonios, no me pongas de peor humor, muchacha.

-Siempre es un mal momento –solté impulsivo, lo cual pareció desarmarla en un segundo…idiota, es un cliente, paciente, como sea, más respeto –pero no es su culpa, es mi secretaria la que saca lo peor de mí.

-Entiendo –relajo…sí, pareció notar la escenita que montó Helena minutos atrás y mi caída…bueno, al menos lo entendía.

-Así que… -extendí la mano, la cual estrechó de inmediato –usted es…

-Me llamo Dawn, ¿no figura en la ficha?

Dawn…no, no me sonaba demasiado salvo de algunos concursos que había visto en la tele…ah, claro, otra coordinadora por aquí, destacada por cierto, pero no, su cara me sonaba de algo más y no sabía por qué… ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser que no fuera esos concursos? Si era una niña, la primera vez que llegaba a mi consulta y… ¿De dónde demonios me sonaba esa cara?

-Sí, sí figura, disculpe, es que el golpe no me tiene claro, así que mejor siéntese antes de que pueda cometer otra torpeza con usted –apenas la vi ubicarse, tomé mi lugar mientras sacaba la libreta y el lápiz del bolsillo, apuntando el nombre en lo más alto de una hoja en blanco –así que…primera vez en la consulta…qué curioso, así que si me permite una pregunta, ¿cómo supo de mí? Porque no se trata…

-De una especialidad muy requerida, sí –completó ella, sorprendiéndome con una nueva versión de mis propias palabras –pero lo cierto es que…bueno, tenía tres referencias de su nombre.

-¿Tres? –Eso era nuevo. Por lo general, todos daban con mi nombre por casualidad, pero de ahí a encontrar tres fuentes con la misma referencia…lo admito, representaba todo un orgullo –Debo conocerlas si me recomendaron.

-Bueno, dos son amigas... ¿Le suenan los nombre de May y Misty?

No sabía si reír y llorar… ¿A eso me llevaban esas dos? ¿A atender a una tercera? ¿Tan buen concepto tenían de mí? ¿O acaso el estar juntas no hacía otra cosa que contagiar esa pseudo locura? ¿Acaso el estar juntas les hacía ver supuestas carencias y esas cosas? Dios mío, cómo podía siquiera imaginar que atender a una me llevaría al mismo sitio pero con una cara diferente.

-Sí, claro que me suenan –en menos de dos semanas había atendido a las dos y ahora aparecía ella–pero usted habló de tres referencias.

-La tercera es mi madre Johanna…dijo que si la mencionaba, se acordaría de ella inmediatamente y que si no la recordaba, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Pero claro…de ahí me parecía familiar. ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? Si la hija era el vivo retrato de la madre. Claro que cuando la conocí, ella llevaba algo más de tiempo en esas cosas de la coordinación, siendo la cuarta vez que la viera cuando…mi Dios, si yo tenía dieciséis cuando vi a esa mocosa recién nacida…y ahora estaba delante de mí. Recordaba haberla visto con el bultito en brazos e incluso la tomé, desarmándome el hecho de sostener a una recién nacida…claro que la recordaba. Las recordaba a ambas, pero en particular a la madre por haber sido una amiga…y ahora recordaba a la muchacha frente a mí.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sí –reconocí con cierta nostalgia –y tú has crecido más de lo que imaginé…sí, sí ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero ella no tenía forma de saber qué había sido de mí.

-Bueno…siempre encuentra forma de saber cómo están sus amigos y usted no es la excepción –al sonreír me recordó mucho más a su madre –y apenas salió su nombre…bueno, dijo que usted es de confianza.

-Tal vez, pero ella lo es mucho más –intento frenar el avance de la nostalgia y sacar lo profesional, lo que me importaba de momento –y por cómo me hablas de ella…bueno, todo me lleva a preguntar qué haces aquí, porque tú sabes qué es lo que hago y seamos honestos, soy el último recurso cuando la confianza en el mundo se ha acabado –la miré a los ojos un momento, buscando alguna señal –tus amigas…bueno, entiendo ahora que hayan venido, después de todo, lo de ellas partía de la familia…pero tú, mi amiga…no llevamos demasiado y me hablas así de tu madre… ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar o vienes a recordarme viejos tiempos?

-He venido porque sé lo que hace –por un segundo, el gesto alegre tembló en sus facciones mutando gradualmente en seriedad –de hecho…le pregunté a mi madre por usted, pero no sabe que he venido aquí.

Muy bien. Eso no decía mucho, pero era algo que me decía que existía una base sobre la cual podría apoyarme. Así que con un gesto le indiqué que se recostara en el diván mientras la claridad volvía a mí y aprovechaba de hacer un examen rápido en el exterior para intentar dilucidar algo del interior. Así pues, tienes unos segundos entre los pasos al diván, los segundos previos de presentación, la conversación…y sí, la veo apenas lo necesario más allá de los parecidos, recordando su identidad y pensando…

Correcto, todos los puntos a la vez, la curiosa forma de llevar el cabello, porque esos pinches amarillos y la forma de llevarlo hablan de esmero, pero el gorro blanco puede pasar por protección contra el clima…no, no sólo eso, me recuerda mucho a May, protección y vanidad, pero en ella va un poco más allá, no sólo por la forma de tomarlo sino porque es más largo y más cuidado…una cuota importante de vanidad, no me cabe duda. Ahora bien, el pañuelo en el cuello… no parece lo suficientemente grueso para proteger de algo como el frío… ¿Simple accesorio? Por qué no, si hasta combina con la blusa negra, la falda rosada…ahí tocamos un punto interesante, al menos si la comparo con sus referencias, antecesoras, amigas o lo que sea, porque ella no lleva nada parecido a un pantalón, hablamos de falda, algo corta vale decir, pero falda al fin y al cabo…qué interesante que haya encontrado la forma de viajar cómoda y conservar el toque femenino…bueno, el rosado también me diría lo mismo, al igual que las botas del mismo color que le llegan hasta las rodillas…qué interesante, botas, una buena forma de protección y el desgaste…pero claro, una caminante… ¿Acostumbrada a correr? Quizás, eso explicaría la falda corta, pero…pero con botas…no, sí puede dado que son blandas, las he visto muchas veces…

Entonces, ¿a quién tengo? A una viajera como las anteriores, pero de alguna forma, denota el entusiasmo en pequeñas cosas como el lucir bien incluso en una cita con un psicólogo que es un desastre…y el lucir bien habla de vanidad ya mencionada…y el sonreír a alguien que no luce de buen humor…bueno, alegría evidente, entusiasmo…quizás algo infantil, porque yo en su lugar lo pensaría mejor antes de viajar así, pero qué digo, ya no viajo hace mucho, así que no recuerdo cómo funcionan esas cosas…y coquetería, por qué no, o existiría otra razón para el cabello y la ropa salvo que sepas que puedes emplear eso a tu favor y ella lo sabe, no sólo con detalles como esos sino también los mismos gestos, la misma sonrisa…claro, encandilar no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que a alguien le resulte difícil enojarse con ella…

Natu picotea mi cabeza…sí, está resultando difícil dilucidar demasiado que no sepa, como si fuera capaz de leer la mente…pues no, no lo soy y por eso soy lo que soy.

-Pues bien…yo apenas sé una parte del comienzo, pero preferiría que me hablaras de lo que quieras, por lo que puedes tomar final, principio, lo que se te dé la gana.

-Es que…es difícil saber por dónde comenzar, ¿sabe? –De pronto recordé un detalle interesante que había pasado por alto en los otros casos: adolescencia. Quizás con qué ridiculez me saldría, pero pagaba, así que me aguantaría todo.

-Por algo has venido, muchacha, así que…

-Siento que no llego a nada, ¿sabe? Quiero decir…que he hecho tanto…tanto para no llegar a nada…

-Mi amiga, me temo que no estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

-Bueno, es que mis comienzos no guardan nada de extraordinario, simplemente llegué al laboratorio, tuve dificultades pero elegí mi pokémon inicial como todos.

-Nada extraordinario.

-Como también es normal no avanzar mucho en los primeros concursos teniendo una madre coordinadora, ¿no es así?

-Amiga, porque seas el hijo del mejor en el área, no naces experto –"Indecisión, peso materno" aunque por sus palabras, no parecía cobrar tanta importancia –así que eres coordinadora como tu madre… ¿Nació ese deseo por ella?

-En realidad, siempre quise ser tan buena como ella –bueno, por algo se empieza, de ahí nace el amor por ciertas cosas –desde niña que ella fue mi ejemplo a seguir…y de alguna forma, si amo lo que hago ahora, es gracias a que ella estuvo presente.

-Muy bien –en el centro de la hoja, un enorme signo de interrogación –pues qué quieres que te diga, mi amiga, nada extraordinario…los comienzos de los novatos suelen ser adversos, pero veo que lo has sabido llevar gracias a la experiencia y…

Me detuve y recordé…pero claro, si había algo interesante en todo eso era que las dos anteriores se parecían entre sí… ¿Por qué no podía haber alguna relación entre las tres? Tres personas no pueden compartir tanto entre sí y sólo por casualidad. No, aquí debía haber algo que ella no se atrevía a decir del todo...ay mi Dios, yo no soy madre, ¿es que no podía acudir a ella y ya? Pero qué le vamos a hacer…

-Mencionaste que has hecho mucho para no llegar a nada –me acerqué un poco, viendo cómo ella miraba el techo, distraída –sé lo suficiente como para creer…no, creer no, afirmar que no tiene nada que ver con los concursos, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… -Última sílaba larga, dubitativa…sí, me acercaba a la confirmación.

-Vamos chiquilla, valor no te falta para hacer lo que sea –o al menos eso me dice tu manera de actuar y mis propias conclusiones –superaste el proceso de novata, no son los concursos, entonces dime qué es lo que te tiene así.

-Dígame algo –murmuró ella con un hilo de voz que me obligó a inclinarme para escuchar mejor -¿Alguna vez ha sentido deseos de…encerrarse en su habitación y deshacerse de los recuerdos que lo hacen llorar?

Vaya, dicho así…bueno, todos nos avergonzamos de algo de nuestro pasado…no, avergonzarse no, lamentar algo en particular. Y llorar…vaya, ya creía entender por qué había acudido a mí. Porque si la memoria no me fallaba, ella estaba sola con su madre y no quería preocuparla…ah claro, ¿cómo le explicas a la madre que la hija siempre alegre está hecha añicos? Será la madre, pero es muy difícil afrontar algo así, sobre todo porque sabes que la hija casi nunca está…pero claro, la distancia, las aventuras, los caminos diferentes…no necesitaba confiar en mí, ¿no es así? Sólo una pared con cara que te escucha… ¿O el ser conocido de su madre podría interpretarse como parte de la familia? No, difícilmente…pero ¿qué podría tenerla así?

Ay cabrón…no me jodas que…

-Dime algo muchacha, ¿viajaste sola durante el todo ese tiempo?

-No, no habría podido…viajé con dos personas de las que aprendí mucho.

-Dos personas…muy bien, imagino que ahora son amigos más que personas.

-De quienes aprendí mucho, ¿sabe? Quiero decir…uno era como…cómo decirlo…bueno, a veces se comportaba sin pensar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo siempre fue muy maduro…y sabía mucho sobre crianza.

-Ah, entiendo –qué bien, una "Figura paterna". Por cómo hablaba de él, traslucía cierta admiración similar a la de la madre…o yo exageraba –y la otra persona…

-Bueno, de él aprendí todo lo demás –mierda, qué familiar me parecía esa afirmación…peligrosamente familiar –quiero decir…cómo capturar, cómo combatir…

-Lo elemental, ¿no es así? –Al verla asentir, sentí que la respuesta era cada vez más evidente, incluso sin nombre ni cara al menos en mi mente –hábleme de él.

-Bueno, es un inmaduro la mayor parte del tiempo…e impulsivo por sobre todo –no me digas…me recuerda a alguien que está sentada en el diván –recuerdo que…bueno, indirectamente él destruyó mi bicicleta…

Ay cabrón…sí me jodió…y de qué forma…no, tres veces ya no es coincidencia. Ni que hubiera una banda dedicada a la destrucción de bicis. O sea, que así partió todo para ella. Él le enseñó todo al punto de forjarse tal cual…él con más experiencia, ella sin saber nada. ¿Pero acaso todo aquello no sería otra cosa que gratitud? Porque la mayor parte del tiempo, la gratitud se puede confundir con…bueno, sí, es perfectamente posible si consideramos que a veces esa misma gratitud nos puede llevar a magnificar e idealizar a esa persona… ¿Idealizar? Por favor, lo primero que me decía era que era inmaduro e impulsivo, eso no es idealizar, es una imagen increíblemente aterrizada y realista de cualquier joven que viaja.

-Pero bueno, sabía que era un accidente...no lo iba a usar como excusa…viajar con él sólo para que me la pagara, ¿no es así?

-No es tan estúpido, sé de gente que lo ha hecho –solté de manera vaga, intentando reprimir una sonrisa al recordar a una paciente en particular –Pero bueno…inmaduro e impulsivo…no puede esperar a un hombre sabio si es joven, ¿no cree?

-Si al menos sólo fuera eso…

-No me diga que hay más.

-Los primeros días sólo discutíamos…

-Cosa normal…

-Pero con el transcurso de…del viaje, fue revelando otras facetas, como su alegría, la pasión por lo que hacía, la nobleza…e incluso me hizo revelar a mí facetas que desconocía.

-Bueno mi amiga, las personas suelen ser así, capaces de sacar lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros…

-¿Y dónde encaja vestirme de animadora para apoyarlo en sus batallas?

Por poco se me cae la libreta de las manos mientras mi mente volaba autónoma a la imagen de la muchacha vestida de animadora. Tuve que morderme la lengua para que no se me escapara una carcajada. Pues sí, eso se podía considerar… ¿Qué otra palabra podía usar que no fuera cómico? Tal vez hilarante…no, que encajara en el perfil psicológico…ah sí, "Personalidad e histrionismo". Increíble, qué clase de brujería era aquella…

-Bueno…sí reveló algo nuevo en lo que a psicología se refiere –intenté contener el tono risueño, pero me fue imposible –de hecho, es un gesto muy tierno de su parte…mas no es algo que haga todo el mundo…

-Pero él no lo ve así… ¡Ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta! –Un cambio de humor… ¿Sería oportuno anotar "Irascible"? -¡No nota nada! ¿Acaso me cree capaz de vestirme así para alguien más?

-Disculpe…pero, ¿qué debería notar? –Se detuvo en seco, como si realmente pensara la interrogante que había dejado en el aire –Mi amiga, lo cierto es que él no está obligado a notar nada…y si no lo ha dicho en voz alta…

-Bueno, con lo denso que es…no debería esperar gran cosa…

-Él ha sacado de usted facetas diferentes, lo cual es algo interesante, mas no es consciente porque dudo que él vaya por el camino con la intención de alterar todo aquello que mira…y bueno, el disfrazarse de animadora sí es algo…

-¿Y dónde encaja sentir celos de un señuelo?

¿Qué mierda? ¿Sentir celos de qué cosa? Sobre mi cabeza, Natu casi pierde el equilibrio ante esa confesión. ¿Existían parafilias relacionadas con objetos así? No, más allá de eso, podía creer que fuera una persona, incluso un pokémon, pero ¿un señuelo? Bueno, parecía ser algo…fuera de lo común.

-Valoraba más el señuelo que le dio su amiga…y a mí… -dejó escapar un suspiro –es patético pensar…que me sentí celosa porque no me dejó tocar esa estúpida cosa…

-No tiene nada de malo –mentiroso, ya empiezo a pensar que enloqueció –pero mi amiga, celos sólo surgen cuando es familia que se aleja de uno a causa de un tercero, hermanos por ejemplo, o cuando… -Sí, venía a lo mismo…maldita sea, venía a lo mismo y ahora ella se daba cuenta. Adolescentes…sí, debía especializarme en esa área o colocar un cartel diciendo que no estoy especializado.

Pero esta mocosa o era igual de densa que el muchacho o lo hacía por molestar o directamente no se atrevía a aceptarlo en voz alta. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, no tardó en enrojecer…si hasta en eso se parecía a las otras dos…

-No te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, ¿no es así?

-Si desde que nos separamos…sentía deseos de llorar…y los deseos no se han ido desde entonces…

-¿Y cuánto hace que lo asumiste?

-Ahora –sí, su problema era "Reprimir emociones", lo cual termina por hacer daño…pobre muchacha, ¿tanto le costaba aceptarlo? –Hablando con usted…le pude dar un nombre a todo esto.

-¿Y era tan malo como para venir hasta aquí? –Porque me hiciste perder tiempo valioso a causa de algo banal, niñita loca. Bastaba con contárselo a su madre, sin duda ella sabía más de eso que yo, que sigo soltero después de tantos años y no tengo intenciones de alterar esa paz. Pero bueno, la chica lucía avergonzada…no era para menos –Mira, por ser sólo esta vez, no te cobraré nada…bueno, por eso y por respeto a tu madre.

-Doctor… -ahora me miraba incrédula y con la cara teñida de un rojo brillante.

-Sólo por eso, porque si vienes por segunda vez, mis honorarios no te los quita nadie –dejé caer mi mano sobre su cabeza mientras sonreía para tranquilizarla –pero bueno, no esperes que te diga qué hacer, seguro que ya lo sabes…y si no, pregúntale a Johanna…ah, y no te preocupes, ella no se enterará que viniste aquí.

-Se lo agradecería mucho –parecía algo aliviada ante tal promesa. Qué podía hacer, les debía confidencialidad a mis pacientes.

-No tienes nada muchacha…salvo que eres un poco más complicada que tus amigas –la ayudé a levantarse mientras le acomodaba el gorro con un movimiento rápido –así que…sigue siendo la de siempre, busca soluciones y apresúrate, porque uno nunca sabe.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Nada, nada, sólo que te relajes.

La vi marcharse con una sonrisa azorada mientras yo mismo me sentía un poco culpable. Porque necesitaba ser un imbécil para no asumir que se trataba de la misma persona en los tres casos…quiero decir, el destruir una bici tres veces es lo suficientemente llamativo como para convertirse en una peculiar firma… ¿Y esas tres estaban así por lo mismo? Las sabía tranquilas, pero no existía forma de saber hasta cuándo duraría esa paz. Lo cierto es que Natu, sobre mi cabeza, me tiraba el pelo reprochándome lo mismo que me remordía la conciencia, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirles que usaran sus mejores cartas? ¿Ponerlas una contra la otra? No, imparcialidad…y a mí qué me importaba, no iba a tomar partido por ninguna salvo por mí mismo, para que me dejen tranquilo y me paguen, que sólo por eso las escucho…

Bueno, por eso y por respeto a los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Natu? Soy psicólogo, no padre de familia –él volvió a tirar de mi cabello y emitió un sonido de molestia –Lo sé, lo sé, pero deja que pase un tiempo, ya son grandes, maduras y sabrán lo que hacen –volvió a manifestar su molestia –cierto, si fueran tan grandes y maduras, no habrían acudido a mí.

Agotado, agarré la ficha de la muchacha y me dirigí a mi secretaria, quien charlaba animadamente por teléfono. Al verme, cortó de inmediato y me miró con las cejas alzadas, gesto más que claro.

-Archiva la ficha y me avisas cualquier cosa –miré el reloj con desinterés –y ya es tu hora de colación.

-Lo sé, gracias –miró rápidamente la ficha y frunció el cejo -¿Otra vacía? ¿Es una broma?

-Lo mismo me habría gustado preguntarles a las tres, ¿sabes? –Ella me miró desconcertada mientras me apoyaba en el umbral –Realmente te lo digo, espero que les vaya bien, pero si todos mis pacientes fueran así, me retiraría al cabo de un año.

-Creo que exageras.

Misty, May y Dawn… ¿Exagerar yo?

Mujer, por favor…


	4. Caso 4: Ash

**Originalmente, esta sesión era mucho más corta, pero dado el nuevo contexto, me parecía lo más apropiado corregirla y añadirle ciertas observaciones para hacer del psicoanálisis express algo más satisfactorio y completo. No obstante, sigue siendo el capítulo más arriesgado de todos, no sólo extensión sino que en contenido y ahora más que nunca, sus críticas me vendrían bien. De ustedes depende si lo vuelvo hacer el mismo capítulo para ajustarme a sus peticiones, críticas u observaciones o lo dejó tal cual para seguir con otras tres sesiones preparadas, pero como ya dije, depende de ustedes.**

**En esta ocasión, además de darles las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a Minako Uzumaki por sus observaciones, a MIREYA DXC por su crítica (la más larga que he recibido en esta página, gracias de corazón) y a arcangel91, por aparecer justo cuando estaba por subir este capítulo y dejar tan gentiles palabras. Y por último y no menos importante, a mi amigo Red, por instarme a terminar y conservar la esencia de la historia.**

**Desde ya, cualquier crítica y comentario lo agradeceré, ahora más que nunca, cuando necesito saber si esta sesión está a la altura.**

**Abramos la consulta, demos inicio a la sesión.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué carajo…?

Golpes en la lejanía…golpes cercanos…golpes por todos lados…y yo no podía huir…pero claro que podía, sólo necesitaba abrir los ojos para…

-Natu…por favor, ya desperté.

Mi amigo, de pie sobre el escritorio, pareció satisfecho con el resultado y dejó de picotearme la cabeza para pararse sobre ella. Su peso me devolvía a la realidad mientras miraba el cigarrillo apagado en el cenicero desde hacía ya mucho. Estaba muerto…otro día en el paraíso…otra noche sin dormir en el cuerpo y todo cuanto quería era que la jornada acabara de una buena vez. Miré la hora…un día más largo de lo habitual a causa de…canijo, cierto, Helena me había pedido el día y no me quedaba otra que hacerle frente a todo lo que significaba el trabajo, pero solo…me había preparado mentalmente para algo así, pero vivirlo en carne propia no me hacía ninguna gracia, principalmente por la jodida perspectiva de una torre de fichas por completar y archivar cuando por lo general, hacía la mitad de ese trabajo.

¿En serio había dejado de viajar para dedicarme a eso? Los picoteos de Natu me dieron la respuesta.

-Es porque lo amo, amo mi trabajo, lo sé –musité mientras me masajeaba la sien derecha y me refregaba los ojos, buscando enfocar la vista en algún punto que no me pareciera desconocido…mataría por un café, siempre sería capaz de hacerlo.

Por otro lado, tenía que agradecer que fueran únicamente las fichas. Ella se había encargado de dejar bien en claro que ese día, el doctor no atendía a nadie, lo que me dejaba en completa libertad de acción, lo que se traduce a una torre por liquidar y un día sometido al limbo de la lucha contra el sueño…a veces me preguntaba quién mandaba realmente a quién. Ella lo ordenaba todo y yo me encargaba de que el dinero estuviera ahí, puntual como siempre.

Podría ser peor…podría estar casado.

En lugar de eso, sólo tenía las fichas, podía fumar tranquilo, Natu era un excelente despertador y…

Un tremendo portazo del otro lado destruyó la calma y tanto mi amigo como yo nos pusimos alertas. El sonido de pasos no hacía otra cosa que acabar con nuestros nervios mientras yo me ponía de pie y tomaba un palo de golf que tenía junto a una estantería…no, no es que juegue golf, simplemente es muy eficaz. Un palo de metal con una cabeza pequeña, pero contundente. A las cinco de la tarde, un tropel de… ¿Tres personas? A juzgar por el movimiento, sí, debían ser tres personas y esas pisadas hablaban de un humor de los mil demonios…

Mi amigo, preocupado, emitió unos débiles sonidos.

-Si vienen a robar, serán brutales dada la hora y el humor, así que quédate conmigo y permanece alerta –un pequeño picotazo y un nuevo sonido me hizo empuñar el palo con mayor fuerza –relájate, intentaré ponerlos fuera de combate y si no resulta…sí, con hipnosis y un potente rayo bastará para alejarlos –un sonido que mezclaba el nerviosismo y el reproche –no te preocupes por los daños, concentrémonos en salir de ésta.

Los golpes en la puerta que daba a mi consulta nos helaron la sangre. La idea de soltar mi arma y apenas emplear una mano para blandirla no me agradaba demasiado…por un segundo, se me pasó por la mente golpear sus cabezas rompiendo el vidrio de la puerta…no, golpeaban la puerta…a pesar de todo, los invasores golpeaban la puerta…corría el riesgo de fallar dado el obstáculo y perder mi oportunidad representaba un lujo que no podía siquiera considerar.

-Tranquilo –musité a Natu, quien parecía al borde del colapso mientras yo, inexplicablemente, pensaba en las ganas que tenía de fumar un cigarrillo.

La tensión, sin lugar a dudas…pues bien, mataría a todos y después fumaría, seguía siendo la mejor opción. Un certero golpe con el metal bastaría.

Apoyé la mano en la manija al tiempo que los golpes se repetían. Natu, sobre mi cabeza, se agarraba de mi cabello de manera dolorosa. Agradecía el dolor, me mantenía lúcido…menos nervioso que antes…si al menos fuera uno y yo estuviera menos cansado…el giro de la manija, lento, parsimonioso, se dio mientras volvían a golpear la puerta y mi amigo, todo tensión, parecía dispuesto a hacer volar a los intrusos a la mas mínima provocación…

Situación de riesgo, plan único: paso uno, abrir la puerta, guiado por las sombras y hacerse una idea rápida de las intenciones, las armas y las desventajas; paso dos, detener sus ataques, ordenar hipnosis a Natu y ver cómo perdían las fuerzas al punto de sumirlos en la inconsciencia, siendo el último paso llamar al orden público. En caso de fallar el paso uno y ver un ataque, reaccionar golpeando puntos débiles con el palo de golf y después la hipnosis. Resultado: Heridas leves, algunos golpes, pero la consulta a salvo y las posesiones en su lugar.

La tensión me mataba…no tomaban la iniciativa…lo haría yo…

Abrí la puerta un poco y…

-Doctor, ya comenzaba a exasperarnos.

Me desconcertó su presencia y de quienes conformaban el trío, mas no por eso solté el palo de golf. Natu pareció un poco más relajado, adoptando una actitud más vigilante pero menos aterrada. Abrí un poco más la puerta y me froté los ojos con tal de asegurarme que el cansancio no me jugaba una mala pasada. Porque en sí, la situación no era muy diferente de lo que imaginaba, con la notable ausencia de daños estructurales.

-Lo siento…es que no me lo esperaba –gruñí mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza –es que…quiero decir, qué hacen aquí…

-Bueno, queríamos hablar con usted acerca de las últimas sesiones –esta vez, una figura con pañoleta se dirigía a mí.

-¿Ahora? Es que…hoy no atiendo a nadie, me encuentro organizando fichas y en ausencia de alguna cita y mi secretaria…

-Doctor, no se trata de ninguna cita, queremos hablar con usted ahora.

La tercera voz me hizo tragar saliva al tiempo que las hacía pasar, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Blandir mi arma y aplicar el plan trazado? Sí, Natu me apoyaba en ese sentido, sus picotazos me lo decían…no, me decían algo más…claro, en ese estado no podía enfrentar nada, necesitaba mayor claridad y la caja de pseudoefedrina en el escritorio podía serme útil.

Mientras me dirigía al cajón, noté que cada una había tomado asiento, de manera que las tres sillas, incluyendo la que empleaba para mis sesiones, estaban ocupadas. Apenas tuve unos segundos para tomar el descongestionante con un sorbo de agua y rezar porque su efecto surgiera oportunamente. Entretanto, no me quedaba otra que analizar la situación en la que me encontraba.

Misty era la primera en todos los sentidos: la primera que alguna vez pidió hora, la primera en hablarme segundos atrás y la primera en sentarse. Vestía una ropa más o menos similar a la de la única sesión, mas no llevaba a Azurrill en sus brazos, lo cual le concedía plena libertad de acción. May, por su parte, era un sinónimo de la mayor al igual de Dawn. En las tres ese ceño fruncido no me parecía la mejor de las señales…ni los brazos ni las piernas cruzadas…conocía ese lenguaje corporal, significa discusión, una gran rabia…

Ya sabía lo suficiente de ellas como para saber que lo mejor era convencerme de que nada podía salir mal…claro que nada saldría mal, sabía lo que tenía que hacer a pesar del pánico enorme de mi fe en el caos absoluto al cual me llevaría todo aquello. Quizás por eso me sorprendió el componer una sonrisa irónica mientras dejaba tranquilamente a Natu sobre el escritorio, quien se acercó a mí y tiró de mi camisa.

-Sí amigo, estoy loco –le susurré antes de volverme a las recién llegadas y dejaba a un lado mi palo de golf –bueno, debo reconocer que me sorprende la visita de las tres…pero no hay problema, si quieren hacer una terapia grupal, permítanme que busque sus fichas y…

-¿Siempre actúa como un payaso? –Soltó Misty mordazmente, desarmándola mi gesto desdeñoso.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, por si no lo ha notado…pero bueno, dijeron que querían hablar, ¿no es así? Por un segundo, cuando entrar fui capaz de jurar que venían a destruirlo todo –me dejé caer sobre mi asiento mientras me llevaba los dedos a los ojos, sintiendo el efecto de la droga aclarando mis ideas –bueno, ustedes dirán.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo que estábamos yendo por el mismo camino? –Preguntó May con rabia, sin saber si ésta iba dirigía a mí o a sus amigas.

-Disculpen, pero creo que no estoy captando.

-¡Sabe de qué estamos hablando! –Estalló Dawn con el rostro enrojecido -¡Atendió a las tres! ¡Sabía que no todo podían ser coincidencias!

-Amiga, mi profesión me ha enseñado a no creer en nada.

-Las tres le mencionamos las bicis y las circunstancias, así que lo sabía –al escuchar el dato de Misty, fingí sorprenderme.

-Ah, se refieren a eso, claro –alcé las cejas, aparentando mis dudas -¿Hablaban de una misma persona?

La siguiente reacción no la esperaba. No fue sino hasta que sentí la bofetada que me di cuenta que Dawn se había puesto de pie y había empleado ese recurso, siendo detenida de inmediato por May y Misty. Por su parte, Natu había saltado y miraba a la muchacha con ferocidad, pero yo le indiqué que se calmara y ni se le pasara por la cabeza hacer algo.

-Usted es un miserable –soltó Dawn con rabia, desarmando lo que quedaba de mi compostura.

-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que se enamoraran del mismo tipo? –Gruñí mientras me ponía de pie y encendía un cigarrillo, olvidando cualquier muestra de cortesía -¿Qué mierda querían que hiciera? ¿Ponerlas una contra la otra? No estudié para crear guerras.

-Nos aconsejó de la misma manera…nos guió de la misma forma sabiendo cuál era la situación –me reprochó May, aún sosteniendo a su amiga.

-Respondí a sus inquietudes, por algo soy un profesional.

-Existen formas de hacer las cosas y usted no hizo otra cosa que vernos como un ajedrez –reclamó Misty con los puños tensos.

-Estudié para ver las cosas con objetividad, muchacha, no para tomar partido por nadie y menos en una disputa tan absurda –Dawn parecía dispuesta golpearme de nuevo, pero May la sostenía, de manera que aproveché mi ventaja –se iban a enterar tarde o temprano y eso no dependía del profesional sino de ustedes, porque ustedes siguieron el mismo camino y tarde o temprano iban a encontrarse en él…y si vinieron, fue porque me vieron como el último recurso, mas no como la solución definitiva y jamás estuve obligado a serlo.

-Es fácil hablar así si no sabes lo que siente el paciente, ¿no es verdad?

El comentario de Dawn destrozó algo en mi interior. Me recordé a mí mismo a esa edad…qué miserable era, por Dios…claro, había aprendido a amar la psicología a causa de un psicólogo…a causa de mis propias heridas, acaso porque veía en esa rama una forma de escapar del daño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme miserable y a decir que no sabía nada? ¿Cómo se atrevía a abofetearme y a decir que no sabía lo que sentía el paciente? ¿Cómo se atrevían ellas a culparme de lo que yo apenas dominaba una parte?

-Son patéticas –solté con rabia, sintiendo que Natu tiraba de mí para tranquilizarme, pero ya era tarde –no tengo la culpa de que se fijaran en el mismo tipo, no podía ponerlas una contra la otra ni mucho menos tomar partido, no habría sido profesional y me lo habrían reclamado igual –las miré unos segundos antes de romper mis límites -¿Quieren algo? ¡Luchen por él! Si tanto les importa, ¡demuéstrenlo con hechos y no gritándole a la persona equivocada! ¡No tengo por qué soportar estas estupideces! ¡Ya son grandes! ¿Qué esperaban? ¡No soy familia de ninguna, busquen en la suya que es ahí donde deberían empezar, pero a mí no me carguen con sus problemas!

Natu me miraba sorprendido y yo no miraba nada, únicamente caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí de par en par mientras volvía a mi asiento. Ellas no hablaban, seguían ahí y eso me molestaba más.

-Lárguense –gruñí, mas ellas no se movieron –Lárguense, ¿acaso no he sido claro? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

No las vi marcharse, sólo tenía claro que sus pasos eran más silenciosos hasta que cerraron la última puerta, permitiéndome dejar escapar toda la tensión de mi pecho apoyando la cabeza contra el escritorio. Sabía que mi amigo estaba a mi lado, tratando de reconfortarme, a lo que yo le respondí con una débil sonrisa.

-Qué fracaso, ¿no crees?

Sí…eso era lo que me dolía por encima de todo.

El saber que había fracasado…lo único que me iba quedando era saber quién era el responsable, quién tenía la culpa de que ellas me hicieran probar le polvo del fracaso...tenía que tenerlo enfrente y saldar esa deuda, pero no con ellas sino conmigo mismo... ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir tocando la guitarra?

Visto así, parecía que llevaba horas…

Claro, más de tres horas. Quizás porque no podía instalar un piano en la consulta, no me quedaba otra opción. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No quería volver…no, no quería mirar la consulta y descubrir con amargura que la silueta de ese pasado reciente me perseguía. En parte porque me sentía asqueado de mí mismo…no, no sólo eso, iba mucho más allá: ¿Por qué debía sentir culpa por algo que en realidad no era mi responsabilidad? Yo no les dije que se enamoraran de ese sujeto… ¿Cómo se llamaría? Qué más daba, por su culpa me encontraba sumido en esa rabia y con el ardor de una cachetada que tal vez me merecía, pero no sabía si eso era así a ciencia cierta.

-Hasta que me digas que tengo un asunto pendiente –gruñí en respuesta a Helena, quien permanecía en el umbral con esa mirada que parecía mezclar reproche y la desagradable preocupación de quien cree que sigues siendo un niño.

-Entonces tengo la excusa perfecta –aquella réplica me obligó a despegar la mirada de mi único escape –tienes una llamada, ¿la transfiero?

-¿Y por qué chingados no lo hiciste desde un principio?

-Porque curiosamente escuchas más la voz que al teléfono mismo –no podía decir que no si sabía que tenía razón.

-Ya que, pasa la pinche llamada –al desaparecer Helena, una luz roja no tardó en aparecer en el aparato, obligándome a poner el altavoz, no tenía intenciones de maltratar la oreja con quizás qué asuntos –Bueno…

-Vaya, ¿los años te han vuelto formal?

No podía creerlo… ¿Cómo había dado con mi número? Después de tantos años, parecía casi un chiste, pero ahí estaba su voz, del otro lado de la línea, hablándome con la familiaridad de siempre, como si en lugar de años, no hubiese sido otra cosa que días. Tal vez en otras circunstancias habría sonreído más ampliamente, pero en lugar de eso, escucharla apenas si me produjo reacción visible más allá de alzar las cejas mientras el tono de voz se adaptaba a la situación:

-La profesión, Delia, la profesión.

-Sí, algo oí que dejaste los trucos por los estudios.

-Pero bueno, no creo que me llames después de tanto tiempo sólo para tener conocimiento de mis actividades académicas…

-¿Acaso no puedo llamar a un viejo amigo? –La risa de ella me produjo cierto relajo –Vamos, siempre tan desconfiado…

Parecía que cuando más hundido me encontraba, la vida luchaba por obligarme a levantar un poco la mirada, aunque fuera para cerciorarme de que seguía despierto.

Delia Ketchum me había llamado a fin de que la acompañara por ser el cumpleaños número diecisiete de su hijo. Decía que quería compartir esa alegría con alguien y como ya había invitado a los amigos de su hijo, se tomó la libertad de avisar a algunos cuantos conocidos. Sólo eso podía explicar su actitud dado que no veía al muchacho desde que tenía unos tres años si la memoria me era fiel. Sabía que el chico era un entrenador prometedor y la oportunidad que me brindaba su madre parecía ser muy agradable.

La invitación llegó dos días después de lo sucedido, cuando lo único que hacía tocar la guitarra con tal de relajarme y ahuyentar en parte la culpa que sentía…porque esas chicas confiaron en mí y yo no había estado a la altura de la situación…había fallado, no había entregado una solución satisfactoria sino que las había puesto una contra la otra…sí, no era un familiar ni tampoco estaba obligado a ser la solución definitiva, pero tenía que actuar acorde al desafío y en lugar de eso, parecía un aficionado con un título falso mintiendo para ganar dinero.

Bueno, la única diferencia era que el título era verdadero…pero mentía para ganar dinero.

Sólo Natu me convenció de acceder a ir a esa fiesta. Claro que hablar con él acerca de mi vida social no era lo más recomendable dado mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no salgo mucho? –Él saltó a mi cabeza mientras una serie de sonidos rítmicos me daban a entender lo que pensaba -¿Cómo es eso que no tengo vida? La tengo y la empleo muy bien –nuevos sonidos rítmicos me enfurecieron -¿A quién le llamas reprimido? No estoy reprimiendo nada, incluso me estoy relajando –nuevos sonidos, llevando sus pensamientos a un nuevo nivel -¡No necesito novia y no vuelvas siquiera a insinuarlo!

Era increíble…como si eso realmente pudiera afectarme…

Me afectaba fracasar ante todo. Me afectaba no estar a la altura de la confianza depositada.

Por eso acepté la invitación. Porque alguien esperaba algo de mí y no quería fallarle. Sí, un motivo patético, pero motivo al fin y al cabo. Motivo más que suficiente para asearme, peinarme un poco, buscar ropa decente, dejar casa y liquidar el largo camino hasta Pueblo Paleta, donde al golpear la puerta indicada apareció una mujer conocida que me abrazó con alegría.

No Delia, sí me alimento todos los días…no, no necesito cortarme el cabello, trabajo independiente…me gusta mi barba, es mi orgullo…ah sí, este es Natu, te lo presento…

Si hasta se parecía a Helena…me ayudaba a recuperar ese algo familiar…

Algo que se esfumó en cuanto ellas aparecieron en mi campo de visión.

Estaban en puntos diferentes, pero cercanos. Sólo la pelirroja hablaba con el cumpleañero y las otras se encontraban a escasa distancia. Pensé en pasar desapercibido un segundo, pedirle ayuda a mi amigo para no ser notado, seguir hablando con Delia o fingir un compromiso…o perderme entre los invitados en un espacio pequeño, todo con tal de fingir, aparentar que conservaba algo de mí mismo y que ese fracaso no me afectaba tanto…

Qué sacaba si ya se habían dado cuenta.

Las vi palidecer un segundo y no tardaron en ignorarme, como quien ignora una mosca mientras intenta leer. Natu no pareció muy contento e hizo ademán de reaccionar, mas yo acaricié sus plumas, buscando calmarlo. Mi amigo solía ser muy rencoroso, de manera que no me extrañó que me mirara con desconcierto.

-Luego amigo, debo solucionar esto a mi manera.

Dejé pasar la hora mientras los invitados se marchaban gradualmente. Sabía de cuatro personas que se quedaban, siendo yo una de las cuatro por petición de mi amiga, la cual dijo que ni se me ocurriera volver dada la hora y tantos argumentos que me hicieron sentir el mocoso que no era, pero daba igual, porque si quería solucionar ese problema, tendría que trabajar hasta tarde, sin libreta ni nada, sólo con mi memoria. No obstante, asegurarse las condiciones propicias parecía casi imposible, de manera que no me quedó otra que esperar a que todos se durmieran y bajar hasta el primer piso y sentarme junto a la entrada mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

Ideal para fumar, fue lo primero que pensé mientras el viento me daba en la cara y unos pasos me indicaban la presencia deseada.

-¿No puede dormir?

Sabía que el muchacho aprovecharía la calma posterior a la fiesta para estar tranquilo con sus pensamientos. Se le notaba en la expresión durante esas horas, aunque había algo de azar en mis conclusiones. Mas no di a entender nada eso, limitándome a asentir en respuesta a su pregunta.

-No alcancé a desearte feliz cumpleaños muchacho, has crecido mucho.

-Gracias –me miró con curiosidad antes de preguntar -¿Cómo lo puedo llamar?

-Llámame Tom –solté con indiferencia mientras daba una pitada.

Había captado la mayor parte de los detalles en la fiesta…

Todos los puntos a la vez: Muchacho viajero por la ropa y el cabello, los guantes como protección, se notaba que podía esperar cualquier cosa; Por la forma en que caminaba, se notaba que se encontraba en buena condición física, fruto sin duda de años y años como viajero; Seguridad en su entorno, llamar "amigo" a su pokémon también hablaba de nobleza y fuertes vínculos, seguramente un buen entrenador; Se acuesta temprano todos los días, la ausencia de ojeras marcadas lo dice…sí, ha descansado bien; La potencia de la voz habla de un chico con personalidad al cual es muy difícil intimidar…ahí aflora la naturaleza impulsiva, lo que a veces va de la mano con la inmadurez…claro, la inmadurez de viajar sabiendo sola a tu madre y no percatarse de eso antes sin que nadie se lo diga…y la densidad de alguien que no capta las indirectas de las mujeres…

Sí, ahí estaba el motivo de mis suplicios. Y con todo, se parecía un poco a su madre.

-¿Conoce de hace mucho a mi madre? –Preguntó él mientras se apoyaba en la cerca.

-Tanto como te conozco a ti, mi amigo –vi que él me miraba con extrañeza, una señal de que estaba a punto de romper con parte de mi compromiso de confidencialidad –bueno, me han hablado mucho de ti, por si te interesa saberlo.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Alguien en especial?

-Más de alguien si nos referimos a tus amigas –abrió los ojos sorprendido…sí, así es amigo, de qué te sorprendes –debo confesar que tu firma de bicicleta pararrayos es muy curiosa.

-Fueron accidentes –replicó el chico con el rostro enrojecido –y ya están solucionados…

-Comprendo, comprendo, sólo bromeaba –permanecí callado, a la espera de que él dijera algo, mas como no abría la boca, supe que debía continuar –son unas chicas muy especiales…

-¿Cómo dice?

-Tus amigas…eres muy afortunado de tener esas amistades –dejé escapar el humo de la última pitada –he aprendido a conocerte gracias a ellas y…he aprendido a conocerlas bien.

-Bueno, sí…sí son especiales –reconoció él, algo abochornado…no, había algo más tras esa expresión…un nerviosismo…claro, el nerviosismo de quien se enfrenta a algo demasiado grande.

-Tú sabes cómo te ven ellas, ¿no es así? –No obtuve respuesta más allá de su silencio y la cabeza gacha…sí, me acercaba a mi objetivo –Sabes que el tiempo y ciertas actitudes pueden acarrear ciertos efectos –lo miré unos segundos. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar –ellas decían de ti que eres denso, mi amigo…pero yo creo que no eres denso, sólo finges no saber nada porque resulta más sencillo, ¿acaso no tengo razón?

-Usted no entiende –murmuró él con angustia…sí, sí tenía razón –hace mucho que tomé una decisión, pero no sé nada de estas cosas…no sé cómo actuar…no sé qué decir…

-Entiendo –tal vez sí había "Observación" pero también había "Algo de inmadurez" e "Indecisión" resaltada por la "Falta de experiencia".

-No me gusta esto…no me gusta saber que no hago nada por temor a hacer las cosas mal y al mismo tiempo, lo estoy haciendo todo mal…

Se interrumpió, como si de pronto cayera en la cuenta de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Aquello me dio a entender un detalle significativo: Por más amigos que tuviera, con ellos no era del todo sincero, un detalle un curioso en un muchacho que a simple vista aparentaba cierta inmadurez mezclada con cierto toque de inocencia. Y era comprensible que se detuviera si consideraba lo absurda que era la situación en sí misma. Después de todo, yo era un desconocido para él más allá de cualquier vínculo que pudiera tener con su madre y él no sabía ni la mitad de lo que yo sabía de él, información que había extraído en tres sesiones diferentes y en unos pocos minutos.

-¿Quieres conversarlo?

Mis palabras no aliviaron su tensión. De pronto, se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta y yo de pie a su lado buscando otro cigarro aprovechando la ausencia de paredes. No había diván ni escritorio, no había fichas ni la garantía de la pulcritud de Helena…ni siquiera había una hora. No, esto tenía que ver exclusivamente conmigo. Porque el muchacho podía parecer atribulado, podía brindarle la oportunidad de relajarse y explayarse, pero dentro de todo, seguía siendo algo que hacía por mí mismo, para quitarme de encima la deuda pendiente que representaba su indirecta responsabilidad en mi mayor caída profesional.

-Ni siquiera sé quién es usted –articuló el chico con incredulidad.

-Sabes que me llamo Tom, que soy amigo de tu madre, que me tiene la confianza suficiente como para invitarme al cumpleaños de su único hijo a pesar de los años que han transcurrido…sabes que conozco a tus tres amigas, privilegio que no puede tener nadie más de tu círculo cercano sin mediar tu presencia, que conozco tu estela de destrucción y sabes también que sé algunos detalles tuyos que acabo de revelar –sonreí con el pitillo encendido entre los dientes -¿Es suficiente para ti o quieres más datos?

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Cuánto me agradaba esa pequeña acción. No era más que la previa a la declaración, a dejar ir todo con la confianza correspondiente. Finalmente podría entenderlo todo…por fin…

-Comencé a viajar a los diez años…aunque dudo que eso represente una sorpresa para usted, ¿verdad? –Tenía razón, muchos chicos comenzaban a esa edad –La verdad…ninguna de las situaciones que se fueron dando al comienzo fueron normales…es decir, recibí un Pikachu como pokémon inicial, el cual no me obedecía en principio…no recuerdo nada de mi padre salvo algunas referencias vagas –yo creía recordarlo, pero mejor no hacer mención de ese detalle –pero más allá de las batallas o de los logros…bueno, sé que no son datos menores pero…

-Pero no te preocupan –completé, notando que estaba en lo cierto.

-A mis primeros amigos los conocí…bueno, a mi primer compañero de viajes lo conocí en una batalla de gimnasio, después de la cual decidió acompañarme…y para qué hablar de mi segundo compañero, él sólo quería conocer a su ídolo –eran detalles interesantes, pero se alejaba de lo que realmente conocía –pero lo cierto es…es que lo singular fue cómo las conocí a ellas.

Sí, a ese detalle quería yo llegar, a su punto de vista. Porque seamos honestos, ¿cómo chingados un mocoso de diez años se las arregla para que su primera amistad de viaje, la primera de todas, fuera precisamente con una chica? Precisamente era algo que quería saber dentro de toda mi rabia o cualquier rencor que le pudiera guardar.

-A Misty la conocí…la conocí cuando me pescó de un río –agradecí no tener la libreta en las manos que pudiera dejar caer debido a la sorpresa, aunque me obligué a morder el cigarro para no dejarlo escapar –y…bueno, supongo que sabe lo de la bicicleta, ¿verdad? Pero lo cierto es…que de haber sabido a qué me llevaría todo eso, lo habría hecho de nuevo, a pesar de las dificultades.

-Fue tu primera amiga, ¿no es así? –No necesitaba que respondiera, con la sonrisa me bastaba.

-Siempre ha sido gruñona, mandona, gritona, a ratos agresiva…pero al final, terminé por sentir afecto por esa parte de ella…acaso porque a su lado, cada día me parecía una aventura…o porque estaba allí siempre que la necesitaba…o porque en los momentos más difíciles…no sabría explicarlo, pero nunca he sido capaz de definirla con palabras…de comprender por qué cuando nos separamos, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí tan vacío…es decir, vinieron otras separaciones, pero nunca fue lo mismo.

Con aquellas palabras lo dejaba todo claro. Ya sabía qué quería sin que me lo dijera con todas sus letras. ¿A esa decisión se refería? ¿O se refería más bien al recuerdo mismo? Aunque a juzgar por la mirada…era más que melancolía, más que nostalgia, más incluso que un recuerdo de infancia. Porque cuando un acontecimiento incide hasta en las acciones más recientes, puede ser de todo menos la misma nostalgia. El chico tenía claras sus intenciones, pero había algo que lo refrenaba. ¿Sería acaso la imagen misma de esas chicas? ¿Sería acaso el temor que le inspiraban? ¿O era un temor más arraigado a sí mismo?

-Por algo se le llama crecer, ¿no? –Me sentía estúpido pretendiendo actuar como un padre, pero parecía funcionar –Fue tu primera amiga y…me imagino que influyó en tu manera de relacionarte con las chicas, ¿no es así?

-Es gracioso que lo diga de esa forma…pero las cosas se dieron diferentes –no me cabía en la cabeza de qué forma podían serlo si cuando se enojaban… -verá, todo tenía que ver…porque cuando conocí a May, me di cuenta de que a pesar de tener todo para empezar mejor, era peor que yo cuando era un novato…es decir, ¿empezar un viaje de entrenamiento pokémon cuando detestas a los pokémon? No tiene lógica, no podría tenerla y a pesar de todo, ella quiso viajar conmigo y…y Dawn…bueno, ella se parecía un poco más a mí, pero en más de una ocasión no fui capaz de entenderla cuando ella a mí sí y…

-¿Te atormenta el no poder entender a tus amigas? –Ni siquiera le dio para asentir…pobre chico, que tuviera que presionarlo para que me dijera su problema…que otras personas tuvieran que llevarme hasta él y no él buscar la ayuda…tal vez ya no lo odiaba tanto, pero la deuda seguía estando –Ash…nadie dijo que fuera sencillo…es decir, ellas mismas parecen no entenderte y…

-Oh por favor, no las ha visto…

-¿Por quién me tomas? Vengo informado, claro que lo sé y ellas no entienden tus acciones, no entienden cómo otros pueden captar lo obvio pero tú no…y aquí estás, demostrándome desde el principio que sí entiendes lo obvio, pero que has preferido todos estos años hacerte el despistado porque resulta más sencillo…o porque directamente te da miedo afrontar esa decisión que tomaste…

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! –Sí, me gustaba ver que, a pesar de todo, podía apelar a su orgullo.

-Entonces, si tomaste una decisión, ¿por qué no has hecho nada?

-¡Porque no quiero hacerle daño a ninguna! –Esperaba cualquier cosa menos una respuesta de ese tipo…tal vez sí había algo de "Nobleza" más allá de "Cobardía" –He compartido con ellas los mejores años de mi vida y…y…la sola idea de que por mi culpa puedan terminar destrozadas…que por mi decisión…

-¿Y no has pensado que tu silencio puede ser más destructivo que la respuesta en sí? –Ash me miró confundido, la misma expresión del paciente cuando soltaba una frase que parecía resumirlo todo –Piensa que ha sido mucho tiempo…piensa que ellas esperan algo de ti, no una acción, no un regalo, ni siquiera una mirada, más bien tu decisión, tu pensamiento y sentimiento y no me mires con esa cara, siempre será así porque a veces, mi amigo, una respuesta puede ser muy dolorosa, pero es la verdad al fin y al cabo y ésta vale por sí misma, se agradece eso a una agonía que no termina.

-Lo dice como si fuera muy sencillo –gruñó el chico y por primera vez, su expresión se desdibujó ante mi borrosa mirada…

_Es fácil hablar así si no sabes lo que siente el paciente, ¿no es verdad?_

Ah no, no me iba a salir con esa gracia…y maldita mocosa, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer en mi cabeza? Cuando creía tener la cabeza fría, venía ella y me recordaba por qué estaba furioso…y por qué hacía lo que hacía…pero dentro de todo, las dudas del chico seguían teniendo un fundamento sólido. Porque realmente no sabía nada de mí. No sabía que todo aquello lo hacía no por él sino por mí. No sabía que mientras lo atendía, lo único que esperaba era redimirme de mi propio fracaso y encontrar una explicación para todo aquello…una razón que explicara por qué tres chicas con familia buscaban la ayuda de aquel que parecía destinado a comprender menos sobre asuntos del corazón y más sobre la cabeza…

Por qué ellas confiaron en mí a pesar de todo…

-¿Acaso crees que son una niñas caprichosas a las que no se les puede decir que no? Si ésa es la idea que tienes de tus amigas, me sentiría muy decepcionado de lo poco que las conoces -¿De dónde salía todo eso? Por supuesto que de ningún libro de texto –Misty puede ser terrible cuando se enoja, pero te aseguro que eso no es otra cosa que un mecanismo de defensa que ha empleado porque la vida la ha golpeado duro y teme volver a ser herida si revela ese lado amable que la vuelve una muchacha encantadora; May es una chica que se ha sentido inferior a lo largo de su vida por ser incapaz de estar a la altura de las expectativas, que se siente culpable de perseguir sus propias metas, pero que oculta en esas acciones el valor para ir contra todo lo establecido, sin por eso dejar de ser una chica dulce; y Dawn…bueno, posee una fiereza de los mil demonios, un lado rudo y presumido desarrollado con tal de estar a la altura de un mundo a veces demasiado cruel al que le puede temer, pero que enfrenta a pesar de todo…tal vez no quiera demostrar demasiado ese lado sensible porque quiere parecer fuerte ante los demás, en especial ante las personas que admira, dejándose de lado todo este tiempo, sin permitirse ser quien es con tal de no defraudar a quienes han puesto su confianza en ella, aquellos que todo le han enseñado…olvidando sin querer la ternura que forma parte de ella…que en el fondo, sigue siendo más alma y corazón que ninguna –me detuve, asombrado de todo lo que había dicho…sí, me había arrancado del guión para crear un discurso resaltando virtudes…una verdadera oda a mis pacientes…qué ridículo, ni que fuera poeta…pero al parecer había funcionado, porque Ash me miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo –son fuertes mi amigo, tú les has enseñado a ser fuertes y por eso, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, piensa que tiene valor por ser la verdad y sabrán enfrentarla.

-Gracias Tom –murmuró el entrenador con alivio, como si lo realmente importante ya estuviera hecho cuando en realidad, no era así. Y eso lo notó en cuanto puse una mano en su hombro.

-Aunque déjame advertirte que si lo dilatas más y ellas salen perjudicadas, te buscaré y te estrangularé con mis propias manos –al verlo palidecer, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada y palmearle la espalda –estoy bromeando, relájate.

Lo escuché reír nerviosamente antes de pisar la colilla y entrar en la casa. Aunque había algo de verdad…porque claro que lo estrangularía si volvía a ver a una de esas tres en mi consulta…no, no lo estrangularía, lo pondría en mi lugar, a ver si le gustaba la idea que por tipos como él, tipos como yo sufrían lo indecible. Aunque a decir verdad, todo habría sido muchísimo más sencillo de haber sido él el primero en asistir a mi consulta. Me habría ahorrado rabias y bofetadas…sobretodo bofetadas. Claro que ellas no notarían nada, aunque tampoco lo deseaba. Por muy egoísta que pudiera sonar, todo lo hacía con tal de quedar bien conmigo mismo y probarme que, a pesar de todo, sí era capaz de estar a la altura de cualquier desafío.

Ahí estaba, la fuente de todos mis males…y seguía siendo un chiquillo asustado de la vida a pesar de la experiencia que le brindaba tanto recorrido…de pronto, todo el origen del problema parecía absurdamente sencillo, al punto que me resultaba imposible ocultar cierta paz interior, cierta tranquilidad…más allá de saber que has cumplido con tu deber o contigo mismo, la satisfacción residía más en arrebatarle la amenazante máscara al problema que te torturaba en el pasado para revelarlo tal y como era desde el principio: Un pequeño bache en el camino, nada más, nada menos.

Eso ameritaba un cigarrillo de la victoria…un habano me parecía más apropiado, pero el cigarrillo estaba bien…no, un habano y un vaso de whisky…no, no había nada de eso, así que el cigarro…

Me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta de mi habitación al ver quién estaba apoyada en ella…

-¿Dawn?

La chica llevaba puesto un pijama rosa y el cabello suelto. ¿Tan tarde era? No tenía noción del tiempo, así que venía a dar lo mismo. Lo que sí me extrañó fue su expresión cohibida y el sonrojo en su cara. Me transportó a nuestra única sesión…ay no, otro problema…

-Doctor… -apenas la escuché, así que me acerqué con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede muchacha? ¿Pasa algo?

-Quería…pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó en su oficina.

-¿Qué? –Sólo la mirada avergonzada de la muchacha, fija en mi expresión interrogante, me ayudó a ver la luz –Ah, eso, te refieres a eso –sonreí, ya nada me quitaba la expresión alegre del triunfo y mi cigarro de la mente –no te preocupes, no hay nada que disculpar, en realidad me comporté como un idiota y…

-Tom –la tensión en su voz y el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre y no por el título me cortó el aliento –todo eso que dijiste…todo… ¿Es verdad?

-¿Qué? –Una pregunta como ésa no parecía encajar, de manera que no era capaz de asimilarla.

-Todo lo que hablaste con Ash…lo que le dijiste sobre mí…todo eso… ¿Es verdad?

¿Había escuchado? ¿Había escuchado la conversación? Bueno, eso era lo de menos, porque en realidad me incomodó la pregunta. ¿Acaso me creía capaz de mentir? No, ésa no era la pregunta correcta… ¿Acaso la había ofendido? ¿O realmente me creía un mentiroso de los peores? Demonios, ¿qué había hecho para cagarla esta vez? Repasé mentalmente mi discurso, rápidamente palabra por palabra, en particular todo aquello que hacía referencia a la muchacha frente a mí…y no, no sabía de ninguna ofensa, a menos que realmente le ofendiera mi descripción de su personalidad…de una u otra forma, la había cagado en algo y no tenía otra forma de averiguarlo que afrontando la pregunta para la cual sólo tenía una respuesta…

-Bueno…sí…

De pronto sentí algo extraño…un impulso repentino de la gravedad que tiró de mi cabeza con brusquedad y un calor intenso en la mejilla derecha. Había sucedido todo tan rápido que tardé demasiado en asimilar lo que en realidad ocurría y cuando lo hice, sentí que algo me arrancaba de cuajo las entrañas, dejándome vacío.

Era un beso…Dios mío, la muchacha me estaba besando la mejilla. Apenas había sido un segundo, pero me pareció eterno acaso porque yo no estaba ahí, mas cuando sucedió vi que la chica me miraba decidida a los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa, sin desaparecer el rojo de sus mejillas. La observé sin ver cómo caminaba hacia su habitación y al llegar a ella, contuvo una risita…tal vez mi expresión de asombro era cómica…

-Buenas noches Tom.

Incluso después de cerrar la puerta, permanecí ahí incapaz de creer lo que había sucedido. Esperaba una bofetada, un puñetazo, una patada en mi punto débil básico… ¿Dónde demonios encajaba eso? ¿Qué quería decir? Quería sacar conclusiones, mas ninguna parecía encajar ni con la situación ni con el perfil psicológico que tenía de la muchacha.

Lo peor es que Natu, al verme entrar, me miró con expresión socarrona, sin duda al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y su conclusión no me hizo mucha gracia:

-¡Qué mierda quisiste decir con eso de pederasta!


	5. Caso 5: Brock

**No sé si estoy inspirado, alegre o soy afortunado. Como el capítulo anterior tuvo buena acogida y éste ya estaba listo, no me parecía justo hacerlos esperar, por lo que aquí lo dejo esperando estar a la altura del trabajo anterior. **

**Quiero antes que nada agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, en verdad sigo por ustedes. Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a MIREYA DXC por su largo mensaje (qué estilo, genial y tus ideas…a este paso tendré que pedírtelas prestadas, jejejejeje) y a Whitemiko5 por sus observaciones, así que gracias querida amiga (porque claro que ahora somos amigos) y bueno, se tienen los reviews que se tienen, jejejeje, no me quejo por nada, sigo siendo emergente y el tiempo ayuda, aunque ahora creo que gracias a todos ustedes, ya soy muy afortunado.**

**Desde ya, las críticas, observaciones, mensajes, amenazas (bueno, no eso último, pero estamos en una página libre), todo es bienvenido, porque por ustedes sigo, suya es la historia.**

**Ahora, dejemos que los problemas hablen. Es tiempo de abrir la sesión.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El ruido llegaba hasta mis oídos y no suponía nada agradable… ¿Cómo se atrevía Helena a subir el volumen de esa cosa a ese nivel? No tenía nada en contra de una tele pequeña portátil, pero estaba desafiando los límites…y qué canal tendría puesto, qué clase de porquería estaba viendo, en el nombre de…

Natu estaba molesto y sus sonidos me daban a entender que sí, el sonido del otro lado era el que me había despertado. Agucé el oído y escuché cosas como: "Dulce flor que con tu belleza iluminas al mundo" o "Dame un poco de tu luz para…" hasta que decidí que era demasiado. Nunca había tenido motivos serios para considerar despedir a Helena, pero si no bajaba el volumen o cambiaba de canal, alejando esa cursi telenovela, tendría que…

-¡Doctor! –Hablando del diablo, la cabeza de mi secretaria apareció tras la puerta, al parecer muy incómoda.

-Helena, no estoy en contra de esa mierda que llamas telenovelas, pero si no bajas el volumen…

-No doctor, es que…

En un segundo, un grito de dolor nos sobresaltó a mí y a mi amigo mientras unos pasos hacían temblar el piso. No tardé en ponerme de pie y correr hacia la puerta para abrirla de par en par. ¿A qué clase de fenómeno había dejado pasar Helena? Sabía que era psicólogo, mas no domador de bestias, y a juzgar por los gemidos de dolor, parecía que tendría que hacerle frente a una relativamente peligrosa…

Bueno, al ver la sala de espera, me di cuenta de que algo de razón tenía.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras un papelón aquí!

Y qué papelón…

Una cabellera pelirroja y una expresión de furia que haría temblar hasta al Gyarados más poderoso de todos los mares existentes…sí, sí era ella y para más remate, le tiraba la oreja a un joven moreno de cabello levantado y ojos muy pequeños, entrecerrados se podría decir, todo con tal de alejarlo del escritorio…no, lo estaba alejando de Helena, quien veía la escena muerta de vergüenza. Desconcertado, busqué la tele encendida y no la encontré por ninguna parte. ¿No era una teleserie? ¿Acaso…? No, no podía ser que esa sarta de sandeces cursis hubiera escapado de un ser humano cuerdo…

Cuerdo…ah, ya entendí.

-Muy bien, esto es una consulta, no un ring de lucha, así que si me hacen el favor…

De inmediato Misty lo soltó, dejando ver el impulso que ejercía sobre él al punto de dar al piso con un golpe sordo que me llegó a doler. Lo extraño fue que se sonrojara…no, no podía ser extraño. Dudo que quisiera mostrar en un lugar como el mío, mi glorioso imperio de la paz rota cada dos por tres, esa faceta que yo había adivinado, mas nunca quise ver de verdad. La había visto de otra manera y todo cuanto me quedó fue agradecer el que no fuera mi oreja la víctima de esas tenazas llamadas dedos.

-Doctor…lo siento –murmuró mientras extendía la mano, gesto que también me sorprendió demasiado, mas no por eso dejé de estrecharla –verá…no soy yo…quiero decir…mi amigo…

-¿Siempre es así? –Pregunté mientras miraba cómo intentaba incorporarse.

-No ha visto nada –soltó con tono furioso –le pedí que no montara una escenita aquí, pero ya ve…por eso le recomendé venir y decidí acompañarlo por si las dudas.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no me deja hablar a solas con él? Eso casi siempre funciona –la miré de reojo y quizá me vi demasiado siniestro, porque ella no tardó en apartar la mirada -¿Funcionó con usted?

-Sobre eso…me gustaría hablar con usted…

-Después de la consulta, ningún problema, pero por ahora, si me disculpa…

Como no tenía paciencia para esperar, agarré al joven del brazo y lo ayudé a levantarse, indicándole con un gesto que me siguiera. Helena y Misty no tardaron en dejarnos el paso libre. No perdí tiempo en formulismos ni nada, de manera que saqué la ficha que había dejado Helena temprano en el escritorio y le eché una mirada rápida…qué extraño, a solas parecía muy centrado, incluso simpático.

-Así que…Brock de Ciudad Plateada.

-Así es –estreché la mano que extendía –disculpe lo de hace un momento, pero…

-¿Tú eras el de los sonetos cursis? –Me divirtió su expresión avergonzada al asentir –Por la cara de Helena… ¿Ya se conocían?

-La verdad es que no.

-Interesante –creía tener la raíz de los problemas, pero mejor asegurarse –mira, ya pasamos la presentación y esas cosas, ¿te parece si te recuestas en el diván y empezamos de inmediato?

Mientras él seguía las indicaciones, aproveché para que Natu trepara hasta mi hombro y agarrar mi fiel libreta de apuntes, la cuarta del año. Una vez en la silla y con Brock tendido cuan largo era, aún masajeando su oreja dolorida (cómo la agarraría Misty, madre de Dios) me pareció oportuno anotar en la libreta "Locura espontánea, confirmar causas". Buscando un punto de partida, empecé por lo elemental:

-Bien, mi amigo, hábleme de su familia.

-¿Mi familia? Bueno, tengo nueve hermanos, siendo yo el mayor –casi se me cae la libreta…vaya, ¿acaso sus padres no conocían la televisión o el padre tenía adicción a ciertas pastillitas azules? –Y durante un tiempo, ellos estuvieron ausentes, de manera que tuve que hacerme cargo de mis hermanos en todos los sentidos.

-Especifique los sentidos si es tan amable.

-Lo elemental, lavar, planchar, cocinar, cuidarlos, atenderlos, esas cosas –qué barbaridad, "Gran responsabilidad prematura" –A eso añádale que me hacía cargo del gimnasio de mi ciudad por aquel entonces.

-Comprendo –y no había muerto de stress…muy fuerte, sin duda –pero…deduzco que ya no, ¿verdad?

-Ah no, mis padres volvieron y uno de mis hermanos es el líder, así que en ese sentido, está todo cubierto.

-Pero seguirá pesando como una etapa inolvidable –bueno, "Ausencia prolongada de padres", un detalle significativo –bueno…dudo que Misty le haya recomendado venir por eso, ¿no es así?

-Bueno…reconozco que me ha agradado conversarlo con alguien, pero ella dice que mi mayor problema es…bueno, son las mujeres.

-Entiendo –No me digas…por cómo te tratan, parece que sí –cuénteme más.

-Es extraño…pero creo que me gustan las mujeres –intenté contener la risa.

-Bueno Brock, si no le gustaran las mujeres, tal vez sea un problema para algunos y le digo que yo no trato algo así, principalmente porque…

-Es que me gustan demasiado –ah bueno, así sí –quiero decir…cuando veo a una chica hermosa, por alguna razón se me nubla todo y no soy yo cuando las veo…y empiezo a comportarme como un…como un…

-¿Loco? ¿Idiota? ¿Exagerado? ¿Actor de teleserie mala? ¿Mala copia de Romeo?

-Muchas gracias, doctor, pero sí, por desgracia es cierto –me mordí la lengua; qué podía decir, este chico me estaba haciendo reír –es que es extraño…tendría que ir con los ojos vendados, porque apenas las miro…

-¿Ha probado pensar en otra cosa? Enfocar su mente en un punto infinito que…

-No puedo, no puedo controlar nada, la mente no funciona, mi cuerpo actúa solo y las palabras parecen brotar por arte de magia –miró hacia la ventana con aire soñador antes de continuar -¿Qué tendrán que nos vuelven locos?

-¿Quiénes?

-Las mujeres… ¿Qué tendrán?

-Hable por usted, porque en lo que a mí respecta, no recuerdo haber tenido esas…reacciones –anoté "Explosivo e impulsivo, efecto inusual en su organismo ante la presencia femenina medianamente atractiva". Entonces, recordé un detalle que quería averiguar –y usted… ¿Cómo conoció a Misty?

-Gracias a mi amigo Ash –Ash…maldito por el fuego ese condenado nombre, no sabía si darle las gracias por ser la fuente de mis pacientes recientes o matarlo por…bueno, ya vería más adelante –ella viajaba con él y…bueno, viajamos juntos hasta que nos separamos un tiempo…y después volví a viajar con él, claro que ya por aquel entonces nos acompañaron otras personas como Max y May durante un tiempo y después Dawn…

Mierda, mierda, mierda…tres nombres conocidos de golpe y el último no hizo otra cosa que incomodarme. Todavía recordaba esa memorable nochecita en la que se me ocurrió psicoanalizar rápidamente a ese Ash, siendo la sesión escuchada precisamente por Dawn para luego…sí, ese beso seguía dándome vueltas, quemándome la cara… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso se debía a mi largo y pomposo discurso acerca de virtudes? Y si…no, carajo, estaba lejos del tema…aunque esos nombres me llamaron la atención por algo…

-Es curioso Brock, muy curioso –noté que el joven me miraba con expresión interrogante, por lo que continué la idea –conozco a las tres muchachas que ha mencionado por razones similares y…bueno, sé que puede sonar mal que lo diga, pero las tres son muchachas atractivas, así que ¿no experimentó reacciones similares ante ellas?

-¿Ante ellas? No, ellas eran diferentes -¿Diferentes? ¿Sí? ¿En qué? ¿Eran encarnaciones divinas que te repelían? ¿O eran demonios que te aterraban? Aunque bueno…esa última descripción… -Misty es como mi hermana mayor, mi cable a tierra; May es como…cómo decirlo…bueno, en realidad May y Dawn eran como mis hermanas menores, sobretodo Dawn que se parecía tanto Ash…y ahora que lo pienso, May también, aunque un poco…

-Ya veo –nunca pensé que tuviera ese "Instinto Fraternal desarrollado" con una clara tendencia a "Proteger" y "Enseñar" –así que con ellas nunca…pero con otras sí…qué extraño…eso no es normal…

-Oh, por favor doctor, por algo somos hombres, reaccionamos, ¿no es así?

-Amigo, las mujeres son seres humanos, no son seres divinos, así que no veo razón para comportarse con ellas de otra forma que no sea con la normalidad requerida –aquella exaltación que hacía Brock a la figura femenina me ponía los pelos de punta –míreme, convivo con una mujer a diario, mi secretaria, y se comporta como mi hermana mayor en todo sentido –dejé escapar una risa –todos los santos días la aguanto y no me produce nada.

-Doctor, eso es imposible, tiene que haber alguna oportunidad en la que alguna mujer lo pusiera contra las cuerdas…

-¿Te refieres a peleas? Uf, si supieras, hace ya unos años que en una ocasión…

-No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a explosiones –me miró con tanta seriedad que por segundo creí que me revelaría el secreto de la vida –nunca… ¿Nunca le ha pasado que por estar cerca de una mujer o debido a una acción de su parte, usted siente que todo se pone de cabeza?

Visto así… ¿De cabeza? Tal vez ausencia…sí, tal vez dudas, ausencia, esas cosas…sí, quizás sí…sí, tal vez Brock tenía razón, porque sí recordaba una ocasión en la que me sentí ausente, lejos de todo y el tiempo por una acción insignificante, sintiendo que toda mi energía desaparecía y el calor amenazaba con reducirme a cenizas y todo tenía su origen en…

No…no…no…mierda…no, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡No, no podía ser!

-No, definitivamente nunca y creo que he sabido invertir bien esas energías que tú usas en esas actuaciones tuyas –volví mi vista a la libreta, pero los picotazos de Natu no me ayudaban, porque sin duda que recordaba lo mismo que yo y se burlaba de mí –pero estamos hablando de ti y no de mí…y creo que todo esto puede tener una explicación en alguna región alterada de tu cerebro.

-¿Habla en serio? –Mi tono profesional pareció alarmarlo, lo cual me ayudó a encontrar cierto relajo.

-Verás, tus reacciones me recuerdan un poco a las alergias, pero con un funcionamiento contrario –dejé la libreta en el regazo y levanté ambos índices –las alergias, como debes saber, son reacciones exageradas ante ciertos estímulos, generalmente síntomas físicos en su mayoría que nos impulsan a evadir dichos estímulos –alejé mis dedos –sin embargo, tú reaccionas a la inversa ante dichos estímulos, en este caso, las mujeres –acerqué los dedos hasta que se rozaron –por eso tiene algo de alergia, mas no es nociva…al menos no para ti, lo cual me da a entender que, en algún momento, estuviste expuesto a tales estímulos…tal vez una ciudad llena de mujeres hermosas, no lo sé, lo cual provocó un cortocircuito en tu cerebro al punto de, digámoslo así, generar reacciones similares cada vez que te encuentras de frente con el estímulo, luchando por estar cerca de esa mujer, qué se yo –la cara del joven era todo un poema, por lo cual me puse de pie –podríamos tratarlo con medicamentos que podrían servir para relajarte…aunque también un tratamiento con impulsos eléctricos externos aplicados a ciertas regiones de tu masa cerebral podría ayudar.

-Eso que usted menciona suena doloroso –confesó Brock con una mueca.

-Bah, no es nada, pero sí requiere de más de una sesión y por desgracia, ya acabamos aquí, así que deberías pedir una… -Recordé la cara de Helena y me arrepentí en el acto –pídele a Misty que concierte una cita dentro de una semana y hablaremos del tratamiento, ¿te parece? –El joven se puso de pie, segundos que aproveché para entregarle una receta escrita a la rápida –y esas pastillas te mantendrán relajado y desconectado, una cada dos días, son muy fuertes.

-Vaya, qué drástico –estaba a punto de salir cuando le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Ahora vamos a hacer un ejercicio –me miró extrañado, mas su expresión no tardó en mutar en terror al ver la mía –vas a concentrarte y pensar en cualquier cosa, así saldrás tranquilo de la consulta y sin decir ni una palabra, sin siquiera dirigirte a Helena…porque a la menor señal de escándalo o acoso, suplicarás sesiones largas de electroshock cuando te ponga las manos encima, ¿he sido claro? –Apenas tuvo fuerzas para asentir débilmente, ante lo cual sonreí satisfecho –Perfecto, ahora vamos a avisar que ya terminamos por hoy.

Al salir, noté que Helena y Misty conversaban animadamente, levantando ambas la mirada al vernos a los dos en el umbral. Al parecer, la mueca de espanto de Brock era muy convincente, porque tanto mi secretaria como la líder de gimnasio (¿seguiría siendo líder?) lo miraban intrigadas.

-Terminamos por hoy, así que… -miré a Misty unos segundos -¿No me dijo que quería hablar conmigo?

La aludida no tardó en incorporarse mientras le indicaba a Brock que tomara asiento. Me devolvió una mirada al notar lo que le pedía, pero yo le insistí en que buscara un asiento y esperara allí, quietecito, sin acercarse a mi secretaria, quien me miró como si estuviera haciendo una estupidez.

-Descuida Helena, Brock me ha dado su palabra de que se comportará, ¿no es así mi amigo? –El joven asintió a duras penas y a duras penas yo pude contener la risa antes de entrar de nuevo a la consulta, sabiendo lo que Natu me estaba reprochando…pero qué puedo decir, ser sádico lo llevo en la sangre. Al parecer, Misty también estaba intrigada, pero no quería tocar esos temas –Bueno, el problema de tu amigo es interesante…pero ya pasará, aunque dudo que quisieras hablar conmigo de eso, ¿no es así?

-No…la verdad es que no –noté que, por alguna razón desconocida, le costaba mirarme a los ojos –quería…quería pedirle disculpas por…por lo de la última vez…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Después de cada sesión, difícilmente podía recordar algo pasado, mas la mirada indignada de la chica despertó en mí el pánico necesario para recordar esa escenita suya montada con las otras muchachas –Ah, te refieres a eso…no hay problema, no te preocupes –intenté sonreír, pero el nerviosismo lo hacía todo más difícil –Sí, sí, no hay problema…quiero decir, enfrento eso a diario y…

-Tom, discúlpame –que me hablara en ese tono y que para más remate me llamara por mi nombre de pila…

_¿Nunca le ha pasado que por estar cerca de una mujer o debido a una acción de su parte, usted siente que todo se pone de cabeza?_

Maldito Brock… ¿Por qué su voz aparecía en mi cerebro? ¿Se vengaba en la distancia?

-Pero Misty, ya te dije que…

-Discúlpame por…por enfadarme contigo y…por tratarte tan mal cuando en realidad tienes razón, tú no estás obligado a ser la solución definitiva…quiero decir, simplemente enseñas a que nosotros podemos solucionar problemas y…

-Bah, no exageres –le puse una mano en la cabeza, aprovechando mi ventaja de altura, bendita sea –ya vas por tus sueños, ¿no es así? –Desvió la mirada otra vez… ¿Por qué chingados? –Si es así, significa que todo está bien…

-Pero te traté tan mal…y más después de lo que dijiste esa noche…

-¿Qué noche? –Ella, por toda respuesta, me sonrió…y yo entendí todo a mi pesar –Así que me escuchaste…

-Las tres te escuchamos –eso me cayó peor, pero intenté disimularlo –Tom…si al menos supiera cómo agradecerte…

-¿Estás bromeando? –Solté, intentando disimular mi incredulidad –No hice nada, sólo dije la verdad, lo que haría cualquier profesional…o lo que haría todo hombre cuerdo.

-No todos los hombres dicen la verdad…

-Entonces no todos son hombres –bueno, eso sonó crudo, porque entonces yo mismo no era un hombre…pero había dicho la verdad, al menos por primera vez en mi vida. Y en parte me molestaba que le dieran tanta importancia a un deber…bueno, más que deber, lo había hecho por mí mismo, la intención no era que ellas supieran que de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, puedo decir cosas más allá de la ética –Entonces, señorita Waterflower, ¿sigue sus sueños?

-¿Me llamas por mi nombre y ahora usas mi apellido? –Gruñó ella, logrando arrancarme un escalofrío.

-No exageres, sólo bromeo –qué problema la mocosa, tal vez debía considerar una nueva sesión –pero en serio, no te preocupes, ya todo está hecho y nada más importa.

-Lo que tú digas es una cosa, pero lo que pueda pensar cualquiera de nosotras es otra muy distinta –qué raro… ¿A qué iba eso? ¿Había algo pendiente? –Entonces… ¿Volverás a atender a Brock?

-Sobre eso… ¿Serías tan amable de pedir tú la hora por él? –Ella me miró intrigada, por lo que me vi obligado a explicarme –Verás, su problema es un poco más complejo y necesitará más tiempo y…

-¿Tengo que pedir la hora yo? –Soltó un tanto divertida.

-No tengo nada contra mis pacientes, pero si se le vuelve a insinuar a Helena, quedará muy poco de él que pueda ser llamado por su nombre –me extrañó que la chica soltara una carcajada…lucía tan diferente…

-Pero ahora está solo con ella…

-Y en mi territorio, de manera que tengo la opción de romperle los huesos…y él lo sabe, por eso ahora confío –había algo extraño en su mirada…tal vez me excedí en amenazas, pero daba igual –Ahora vete, ¿quieres? Tengo más asuntos.

-Siempre los tendrás –observó ella para luego, inesperadamente, darme un abrazo que me dejó sin aire antes de llegar a la puerta –Nos vemos Tom.

-No lo pongo en duda –aunque cuando salió, no pude evitar soltar –mientras no sea en el pinche diván…

Diván en el que yo mismo me dejé caer, muerto de sueño, mientras oía cómo todos se marchaban lejos de mi templo de la paz rota cada dos por tres. Quería dormir…necesitaba tanto dormir…pero no podría…no, ¿cuánto tardaría en aparecer ella en el umbral dejando caer un lote de fichas que tendría que revisar durante una puñetera hora antes del próximo paciente? Mientras fueran unos minutos para conciliar el sueño…

-¿Tendrá que volver? –La voz tan familiar me arrancó de mis pensamientos con más eficacia que los picotazos de Natu sobre mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no se meterá contigo.

-No me quedó duda –aunque no podía verla, sabía que fruncía el ceño, aunque parecía ligeramente divertida -¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste?

-Que se lo pensara dos veces…lo usual, ya sabes.

-Bueno…aunque eso de no dejarle hueso sano me pareció exagerado –No se lo había dicho a Brock…o lo había exagerado o había oído mi charla con Misty –Debo deducir que la ficha…

-Guárdala, haz lo que sea, pero ya volverá, aunque con el miedo…lo dudo mucho –sonreí mientras ella volvía a su puesto, siempre con la misma sonrisa irónica.

En parte deseaba que no volviera. Deseaba de todo corazón que no volviera, acaso porque sus palabras seguían dando vueltas y lo último que quería era cuestionarme la vida misma a causa de un sujeto con una "alergia inversa". Qué desastre…qué él me viniera con discursos de moral y que esas muchachas oyeran esas palabras de mí… ¿Adónde se iría mi reputación de psicólogo cínico? No, por unas cuantas palabritas cursis no podía dejar de ser el mismo…el mismo sujeto que tenía una cita con la barra en el bar un día viernes, el mejor relajo de todos…

_¿Nunca le ha pasado que por estar cerca de una mujer o debido a una acción de su parte, usted siente que todo se pone de cabeza?_

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo de cabeza? ¿Por qué las mismas palabras?

Al parecer, Natu sabía lo que pensaba, porque sus observaciones coincidían con la preocupación…

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de despistado? –Nuevas burlas, como si me explicara por qué dos y dos son cuatro -¿Que yo no sé nada de mujeres? Soy psicólogo, mi amigo –esta vez, estaba yendo demasiado lejos -¿Cómo que eso no significa nada? Ah claro, tú eres muy sabio, entonces dime por qué crees que hizo eso –La respuesta inmediato me generó un insoportable ardor en las mejillas y un mareo espantoso -¡Estás loco! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Imposible! –Un nuevo argumento me desarmó -¡El beso de Dawn no significa nada! ¡Es una mocosa y a esa edad se puede hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Deja de chingarme de una vez!

Estaba harto, con él no se podía hablar. Estaba tan relajado y él…lo peor de todo es que ni yo me convencía al decirle que estaba loco. Sabía que lo mejor sería salir y fumar un cigarrillo, eso siempre me tranquilizaba, pero los sonidos socarrones de Natu sólo tenían una maldita interpretación, la cual no podía tolerar…

-¡Me vuelves a decir profanador de cunas y te juro que te lanzo por la ventana!


	6. Caso 6: James

**Ha sido un caso complicado, tanto que me cuesta creer que haya terminado con él y por eso lo dejo aquí, fresco. Sin embargo, creo que ahora también me volé la barda en cuanto a absurdo y no sé si he estado a la altura, porque para bien o para mal, cada día se está haciendo más complicado seguir esta historia. Por eso y de todo corazón, suplico su opinión, queridos lectores. Estoy con el alma en un hilo, parece que he complicado más las cosas de ser posible, pero necesito saber si sigo a la altura o ahora sí ya la regué, si les sigue gustando esto o ya quieren ver mi cabeza en una pica, aceptaré las críticas con muchísimo gusto.**

**Quiero agradecer en esta oportunidad a mi papá (sí, en serio) porque gracias a su consejo, encontré la forma de seguir al final y por supuesto, a mis queridos lectores que han seguido esta historia y por quienes lucho por seguir adelante tratando de mantener la calidad de esta historia, en especial a **

**MIREYA DXC: Gracias por tus opiniones querida, siempre levantándome la moral, con tus palabras y tu extensión de comentario, eres lo máximo. **

**Whitemiko5: Pues sí querida, por estos lados es profanador, pero dado que Tom tiene un origen poco claro, su acento es más extraño, ya verás por qué. ¿Así que te encontraste con un profanador? Qué horror, es una locura, jejeje. Gracias por tus halagos, intento entretener y con tus palabras me motivas a mejorar más. Y por cierto, espera nomás, tengo pensadas más sesiones y con respecto a pokémon favorito…yo creo que sí es Natu, pero en primera lo pensé porque parecía más tranquilo. Espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Ariz Taerio: Gracias por leer, aunque no esperé que lo leyeras todo de tirón, jejejeje, y gracias por tus comentarios, este psicólogo tiene cada ocurrencia…pero ya verás, claro que hay más pacientes preparados, todavía no he terminado y sí, es probable que ahonde en el pasado y vida de Tom si este personaje se gana a los lectores. Gracias por todo y en cuanto a los reviews…bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, todavía emerjo, ya se verá más adelante.**

**Ahora sí, sin más dilación, iniciemos la sesión y que Freud nos acompañe.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No parecía un mal día.

De hecho, eso era lo que me asustaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me quedaba dormido sobre el escritorio, el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las tres de la tarde y ningún paciente parecía dignarse a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Habría algún partido de fútbol? Ojalá, representaría la oportunidad perfecta de relajarse un poco…aunque claro, con Helena de por medio, la posibilidad parecía un poco… ¿Lejana? ¿Esquiva? Más bien imposible si ella actuaba como la guardiana permanente de todo lo que tenía que ver con fichas, expedientes, medicamentos, drogas y horarios de siesta.

Pero el letargo estaba alcanzando niveles sospechosamente altos…quiero decir, Natu apenas se mantenía despierto a causa del silencio mismo, mientras yo fingía que leía un tratado sobre las bondades de la Técnica de Ludovico cuando en realidad me limitaba a mirar a través de la puerta una y otra vez a la espera de Helena y sus expedientes, Helena y su ceño fruncido regañándome por mi pereza…pero nada, con suerte el sonido de nuestras propias respiraciones y ningún eco proveniente de las oficinas vecinas.

Hastiado, acaso con el temor de que tanto silencio me enloqueciera, me levanté dejando a mi amigo sobre el escritorio y abrí la puerta que me llevaba a la sala de espera. Ahí estaba Helena, sentada junto al escritorio mientras leía lo que parecía ser una revista sobre… ¿Qué sería? Bueno, no parecía ser del tipo Cosmopolitan dadas las fotografías en blanco y negro…tampoco parecía ser demasiado interesante como para que mi secretaria se limitara a fingir que leía, como si el leer le otorgara más puntos en nuestra relación profesional.

-Dime por favor que hay una hora para este día –gruñí mientras tomaba asiento donde usualmente se ubicaban aquellos que esperaban su turno.

-Ahí está el detalle, quien había programado una hora debió de haber llegado a la una de la tarde y después de eso…bueno, ninguna hora –incluso Helena parecía dispuesta a mandar todo al diablo.

-Ya veo –aquello no era usual. Por lo general, cada día desfilaba por la consulta la razonable suma de cinco pacientes, siete cuando los días eran mejores, pero que sólo hubiera uno en la agenda y que no llegara…algo no marchaba bien –dime Helena, ¿hay alguna final de liga o algo así?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que hoy era la final de la Liga de Fútbol entre…

-Ah claro, ni lo digas, con eso basta para que todos estén encerrados en sus casas.

Porque el fútbol movía pasiones…al menos en ese lado del mundo, donde ese deporte parecía lo único capaz de hacerle la competencia a cualquier Liga Pokémon. De todas maneras, ni me acordaba de qué equipos disputaban la final, así que daba igual. Volví a mirar el reloj y comprendí que después de esa hora difícilmente aparecería un paciente. Por lo general, cuando el apuro está presente, siempre llaman anunciando su atraso o cosas así y en este caso en particular, parecía ser que el hipotético paciente no tenía tanta prisa, lo cual quería decir que estábamos sentados en la consulta únicamente para calentar el jodido asiento. Ni siquiera nos importaba el fútbol, de otra manera habría encendido la radio.

-Helena –la aludida me miró perezosamente -¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-La verdad es que no –confesó ella en voz baja.

-Bueno, si no ocurre nada en los próximos cinco minutos, te propongo que…

No esperé que un potente estallido ahogara mis palabras, al punto que ni yo mismo supe qué acababa de decir. Un estallido que remeció un poco los muebles y nos obligó a ponernos de pie. De no ser por el estallido, habríamos pensado que era un temblor y de no ser por el temblor, habríamos pensado…qué más da, aquello no se presentaba en el edificio y el hecho de que hubiera algo así no podía significar nada bueno. Probablemente una fuga de gas, tal vez una falla estructural, lo único que podía explicar que aquellos estruendosos sonidos siguieran una trayectoria al punto de estar los suficientemente cerca como para derribar unos cuadros con su onda expansiva.

-¿Alguien está jugando con bombas? –Preguntó Helena, visiblemente atemorizada, actitud no adoptaba con demasiada frecuencia.

-Cabrones –me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, sintiendo de pronto cómo los estruendos se mezclaban con… ¿Gritos? Parecían ser… ¿órdenes? ¿Qué chingados? Sólo podía ser…maldita sea, un asalto, no podía ser otra cosa… ¡Un pinche asalto masivo y no querían ir con pequeñitas!

No tardé en correr a mi escritorio atravesando de golpe la puerta. Ahí estaba el pequeño Natu ya alerta y listo mientras yo agarraba mi siempre confiable palo de golf, el cual hacía años que no sabía de sangre. Y quizás eso lo notó mi secretaria, la cual me miró con estupefacción. Supongo que no debía ofrecer el mejor aspecto con Natu en el hombro y armado con algo tan insólito. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero de qué serviría…

-Pero qué piensas…

-¿Tú qué crees? –Le sonreí, sabía que eso la sacaba de quicio –Si quieres conservar tu empleo, quédate aquí.

Sin más, abrí la puerta y me adentré en el pasillo. Quizá fue ése uno de mis principales errores, acaso porque debí mirar a ambos lados como si fuera la calle de cualquier barrio. Aunque tal vez no fuera eso…no, tal era simplemente el hecho de que esperaba cualquier cosa, desde una tropa de maniáticos armados con quizás qué bombas o un grupo de adolescentes drogados en busca de la siguiente dosis o algo que les permitiera obtener tal cosa, pero en lugar de eso…

-¡Woobat, usa Tornado!

-¡Carnivalín, échales tus semillitas!

-¡Blaziken, usa Lanzallamas!

-¡Staryu, ataca con Chorro de Agua!

-¡Piplup, Remolino!

¿Y lo peor?

-Ya me ching…

Debió de ser lo último que alcancé a decir antes de comprender mi crítica situación…de ver cómo un arcoíris me rodeaba tanto a Natu como a mí, quienes vimos de pronto el viento, la luz, el fuego, el agua, las burbujas, de manera que lo único que atiné a hacer fue rodear a mi amigo con los brazos mientras… ¿El mundo entero sobre nosotros? Porque de ambos extremos de un amplio pasillo provenían los ataques, cinco comandos diferentes y todos con un único objetivo, el cual terminó por aparecer justamente ahí, en el centro, ingenuamente armado con un mísero palo de golf y sin el tiempo necesario para reaccionar a semejante avalancha de potentes ataques…

Partiendo porque no sé a ciencia cierta qué sentí…primero un impacto descomunal…un frío atroz…unos golpes durísimos, un calor y una humedad…pero un dolor tan terrible…si al menos hubiese sido uno y no cinco ataques de semejante calibre…por eso eran batallas uno contra uno y un humano no intervenía…pero de haber tenido tiempo habría…habría… ¿Qué chingados habría hecho? ¿Rezar? ¿Resignarme? ¿O pretender creer que realmente podía detenerlo todo? Porque no sé si fue la potencia del viento o el conjunto mismo el que me levantó del piso para estrellarme contra el techo…sentía algo de mí con olor a quemado mientras la cabeza me dolía a horrores…y cuando caí al piso… pero por qué…si sólo eran ataques de Pokémon…

Ah claro…formas evolucionadas…y entrenamiento…y yo indefenso…

Después de tanta luz, la oscuridad me vino muy bien. Quiero decir, es como cuando estás cansado…después de trabajar o después de un largo viaje…o después de tantas cosa…pero con insomnio, aquel sueño fue una verdadera bendición, alejando de una vez el horroroso dolor…

Y después, sólo oscuridad…

Pero claro que sobreviví, ¿verdad? Digo, si estoy explicando esto, significa que sobreviví, ¿no es así?

Pero eso sí, fue algo serio. Porque nunca esperé que después de semejante avalancha, despertara en un lugar diferente. Y quizás porque no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un hospital fue una causa importante de que en principio fuera incapaz de reconocer la cama o la habitación. Apenas si podía reconocer el dolor en sí y la bola emplumada que descansaba cerca de mi cabeza, aparentemente a salvo…pero qué alivio, a él no le había pasado nada…qué bueno, porque realmente dolía tanto que era capaz de contar cada una de mis costillas…

-¿Ya despertaste cuate? –Soltó una voz a mi lado, la cual tardé en procesar, acaso porque no era la misma voz que hablaba para hacerme reaccionar.

Al lado de mi cama había un sujeto joven, probablemente unos veinte años…la edad de Helena, entonces un poco más, de cabello corto algo azulado y unos extraños ojos asustados y… ¿Emocionados? Necesité enderezarme un poco a pesar del dolor para observarlo con mayor detenimiento, sólo para comprender que…

-¿James? –Apenas podía creerlo, quizás por eso la voz escapó con tanta dificultad –Eres… ¿Eres tú?

-¿El golpe hizo que lo olvidaras? –Preguntó el medio en broma antes de que lo agarrara del brazo para poder darle el abrazo correspondiente, el mismo que ameritaba tantos años de ausencia.

-Pinche cabrón –gruñí, incapaz de contener la emoción -¿Dónde carajo has estado? Lo último que supe de ti fue que escapaste de todo.

-Escapé de todo, pero quería verte…y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad…

-Ya veo…entonces, ¿tuyo era uno de los ataques? –Mi viejo amigo asintió algo avergonzado, de manera que intenté restarle importancia al asunto, nada me importaba demasiado –Pero oye, en mi rancho se suele tocar la puerta, ¿no? ¿En qué líos te has metido carnal? Porque ese chingadazo que me dejó aquí…

-Es…es una larga historia, ¿sabes? Pero ya te la contaré, por lo pronto…

-James, no vengas con nada, estoy vivo, esos golpes me dejaron un poco aturdido, pero no es nada…además, venías a buscarme –sonreí mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, como en los viejos tiempos –apuesto que me buscabas como hacías tiempo atrás, ¿no es así?

Sin duda alguna, se trataba de uno de mis amigos más antiguos.

Lo conocía desde que era un mocoso millonario con una vida acomodada. Sin embargo, él siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de escapar de todo y jugar a lo que fuera, aunque en realidad, esa vida de ricachón no le venía bien a un chico como él ni mucho menos que lo obligaran a tomar decisiones sin duda aberrantes. ¿Qué es eso de comprometer a tu hijo contra su voluntad a un matrimonio con una chica insoportable? Y el chico…bueno, mientras me la pasaba leyendo y preparando mis exámenes, aparecía él, siempre curioso por los enormes libros que nunca se atrevió a leer, siempre una instancia para relajarnos en compañía del otro, siempre escuchando las sandeces o importancias que el otro pudiera decir…hasta que claro, la presión del hogar se tornó insoportable, huyendo de todo y de todos para perderse por años sin que supiera a ciencia cierta qué estaría haciendo, cuáles serían sus pasos…

Y de pronto estaba ahí, mi cuate querido junto a mi cama, recién después de recibir el equivalente a la peor paliza de mi vida.

-Siempre has sido un buen amigo y…te echaba de menos, ésa es la mera verdad –confesó James, emocionándome con sus palabras.

-Bueno, ahora soy psicólogo, supongo que eso eleva mi rango, ¿no es así? –Miré la habitación unos segundos antes de continuar –Tal vez no sea mi consulta, pero siempre tengo tiempo para los míos…

-No Tom, tú lo que necesitas es…

-Corta el rollo, ¿quieres? Esto no es nada y tú buscabas a un psicólogo, así que qué mejor ocasión, ¿no? –Lo conocía, sabía que por eso se encontraba en el pasillo, más allá de cualquier batalla de por medio o de quiénes pudieran acompañarlo –Ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero saber por qué me buscabas…no, no creas que no sé que me echabas de menos, pero había algo más, ¿no es así?

Sin duda alguna, sería una de las sesiones más raras de mi vida: En una habitación de hospital, tendido sobre una dura cama, sin duda con un par de costillar rotas y a uno de mis mejores amigos sentado junto a mí después de años de ausencia… ¿Y me buscaba? Sin duda debía de estar desesperado como para decidirse a algo así. Por eso no quería hacerlo esperar: Porque el cabrón tenía mucho que contarme, qué había sido de él, por qué aparecía después de tantos años…por qué ahora y no antes, cuando a veces me preguntaba qué habría sido de él, si acaso había fallado como amigo por no haberle tendido una mano antes…

Y en un segundo, podía ver a mi amigo de nuevo, con todos los puntos a la vez.

Primero, mantenía el mismo corte de cabello. Más allá del aspecto o la comodidad que aquello pudiera representar, significaba que de alguna manera, era incapaz de olvidar su antiguo hogar y los antiguos hábitos que éste le inculcara. Segundo, seguía teniendo los mismos ademanes poco aristocráticos, así como ese acento similar al mío, pero que yo había ganado en parte por herencia familiar, siendo él un caso en el cual éste no era otra cosa que la consecuencia de esa amistad que en el pasado compartimos. Y tercero, una ropa que hablaba de un chico que buscaba lo primero que tuviera al alcance, todo con tal de cubrirse un poco…o tal vez aparentar…claro, como si su condición de heredero de una gran fortuna fuera un obstáculo, como si el escapar de sí mismo fuera llevado a un nivel diferente.

-Ha pasado agua bajo el puente, ¿sabes? –Murmuró él con tristeza –Es decir…a veces me pregunto si…si realmente debí irme de casa…

-¿Pero veías otras soluciones?

-Ahora sí, pero en ese momento no…no veía nada claro, nada seguro…

-Por tu tono, parece que hay mucho que quieres contarme.

-Pues…sí –me parecía extraño ver cómo mi amigo no levantaba la cabeza –quiero decir…en el camino he hecho tonterías, ¿sabes? Tonterías que en principio parecían divertidas, tonterías que parecían alejarme rápidamente de esa realidad en la que vivía inmerso…tonterías que le daban emoción a mi vida, cosas que a veces me hacían ver el valor de seguir viviendo pero que viendo atrás, me doy cuenta que no fueron las mejores decisiones.

-Bueno, creo que te entiendo –entenderlo…claro que lo comprendía, yo mismo había hecho demasiadas estupideces en mi juventud porque me hacía sentir vivo, lleno de energía…pero al mirar atrás, me preguntaba en qué diablos estaba pensando –pero entiende una cosa, si el peso de esas tonterías te impide decirme lo que realmente has hecho, ten por seguro que lo último que haré será juzgarte, ¿está claro?

-Ay cuate, me has hecho tanta falta –murmuró el que yo recordaba como un inquieto y atolondrado muchacho, convertido de pronto en un amasijo de nervios –pues la verdad es…supongo que te preguntarás por qué no toqué la puerta, ¿verdad?

-Tendría que haber perdido la memoria para no hacerlo.

-Pues verás… ¿Te suena el nombre del Equipo Rocket?

Al instante comprendí hacia dónde quería llegar. Equipo o Team Rocket, daba igual, seguía siendo una de las tres organizaciones que conocía dedicadas al robo de Pokémon a escala nacional, pudiendo tener siempre las especies más extrañas empleando los métodos más cuestionables, llegando a considerar a algunos de sus integrantes peligrosos criminales que integraban las listas de los más buscados, ofreciendo siempre fuertes sumas de dinero como recompensa… ¿Y James se había unido a semejante banda de malandrines? Sabía que no era quién para juzgarlo, pero en parte no esperaba tanto…bueno, está bien, podría haber matado alguien, eso era peor…podría haber conservado su libertad robando como independiente, habría sido mejor.

-No me jodas que tú…

-Me uní a ellos…porque quería aventuras y un lugar que representara la última opción de búsqueda para mi familia –pues había elegido bien, dudaba mucho que sus padres pensaran siquiera en la posibilidad de que su querido hijo formara parte de las filas de semejante agrupación –y en principio…en principio me pregunté si realmente valía la pena lo que hacía pero después…después las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Serías tan amable de decir cómo cambiaron? Porque realmente me cuesta imaginar…

-Hice amigos…es decir, después de ti, ellos se convirtieron en mis primeros y mejores amigos –había tanta alegría en su voz que me costaba creer que realmente lograra algo así en un grupo como ése –amigos que no sabían de la fortuna de mis padres y que cuando lo supieron, siguiendo siendo los mismos conmigo…amigos con los cuales compartí en las buenas y en las malas y que hasta el día de hoy siguen conmigo.

-Entonces algunos de esos ataques eran de tus amigos, ¿verdad?

-No pensé que mejorara tanto –confesó él, cambiando ligeramente el semblante –pero sí, era de ella…

-Ah, con que con esa novedad me sales –sonreí palmeándole el hombro –pero bueno amigo, si lo ves por el lado de la amistad, creo que…

-Es que va mucho más allá, porque no todo ha sido tan bonito –inesperadamente, su semblante se tornó serio, haciéndome ver cuán importante era lo que estaba a punto de decir –Tom… ¿Has sentido alguna vez que durante años has perseguido una meta y por ella no has progresado como persona?

Palabras tan atormentadas no podían salir de la boca de James… ¿Quién era ese sujeto y qué le había hecho a mi amigo? No, no podía ser tanto…pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentiría así? ¿Sería por haberse unido al Equipo Rocket? No, tenía que haber un trasfondo. Tenía que haber algo más que lo tuviera así de… ¿Triste? ¿Frustrado? ¿O ambas?

-Más de una vez…pero contigo…

-Es que creerás que te estoy tomando el pelo, pero lo cierto es…que llevo con mis amigos algo obsesionado por un pokémon muy especial…

-Ah bueno, si es legendario…

-Es un Pikachu, Tom, el Pikachu más poderoso que jamás hemos visto y…llevamos persiguiéndolo desde hace años…

No sabía qué me había sorprendido más: Que era un simple Pikachu o que James hablaba de años… ¿Cómo podía tener tanta paciencia si yo con suerte había sacado una carrera en unos años y creía que me volvería loco? Pero un Pikachu… ¡Habiendo cientos y cientos y a él se le ocurría perseguir a uno! Ni que tuviera el secreto de la sabiduría misma. Ya me sentía capaz de hacer un diagnóstico, aunque parecía que tras la confesión había mucho más.

-Lo vimos por primera vez en un viaje…le pertenecía a un bobo novato y nos venció la primera vez…y prácticamente todas las veces que hemos intentado robarlo, sin importar el invento que utilicemos, siempre nos manda a volar y siempre estamos pensando en qué haremos la próxima vez para capturarlo…siempre siguiéndolo allá donde vaya él y el bobo de su entrenador, el cual ha cambiado de compañeros de viaje, de ropa, incluso su estilo, pero siempre parece que va un paso adelante.

-Y dime una cosa James, ¿han pensado ustedes en qué harán después de capturarlo?

-Bueno, entregarlo y…

-No, creo que no me has comprendido –me acomodé un poco en la cama, sintiendo cómo mis costillas aullaban de dolor –llevan años tras el mismo objetivo, siempre pensando en cómo hacerse con él…pero supongamos que llega un día en el que pueden capturarlo y lo entregan al jefe, vamos a suponer que todo concluye en un triunfo…después de tantos viajes e intentos a los que has hecho referencia, ¿qué harán cuando todo acabe?

-Pues…nosotros…o por lo menos yo… -durante un largo segundo permaneció incapaz de articular palabra, confirmando así mis teorías.

-James, por lo que me has dicho, más que pertenecer al Equipo Rocket, más que atrapar o robar pokémon, lo que sea que hagan, ustedes todo lo que han hecho ha sido enfocarse en Pikachu, pero me parece que no por una obsesión sino porque les gusta el desafío a ratos imposible, les gusta perseguir…o por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿has visto esos Houndoom salvajes que persiguen autos en las calles? ¿Crees que piensan en qué harán una vez los atrapen? –A mi amigo no pareció hacerle mucha gracia la comparación, pero la entendió a la perfección –Ustedes persiguen al Pikachu porque les gusta moverse, les gusta viajar, les gusta correr tras ese auto pero jamás han pesado en qué harán después…e incluso soy capaz de apostar mi mano derecha a que se han encariñado no sólo con Pikachu sino también con ese bobo, ¿no es así?

-Bueno…es muy simpático –confesó James con una sonrisa azorada –él y todos los amigos que lo acompañan…hemos tratado con ellos y realmente son muy agradables…y a ratos llego a pensar que este juego me hace sentir más vivo que el hecho de pertenecer al Equipo Rocket…

-Y te sientes estancado porque más allá de perseguir un único objetivo, no has hecho nada más, ¿me equivoco? –Que asintiera probaba que tenía razón –Bueno James… ¿Tan difícil es partir de nuevo? Quiero decir, todos lo hacen, ¿por qué tú no si tienes años por delante?

-Lo haces parecer tan fácil…pero si tú lo hiciste, creo que mis amigos y yo también, ¿no es así? –Hacía años que no veía su expresión de gratitud…no sabía que podía extrañar tanto a un viejo amigo –Oye…gracias por todo y discúlpame por…

-No, no, no te preocupes, no pasa nada –sonreí a pesar del dolor de la cara –mientras no intentes robar nada mío, todo perfecto.

-Ni se me pasaría por la mente…

-Pero sí tengo una duda –me divirtió verlo súbitamente rígido ante mis palabras –Me preguntaba algo, ¿por qué iniciaron una batalla en el edificio? Es decir, haciendo más espacio y llegan ustedes a…

-Bueno…es un detalle algo gracioso si lo miras así, pero nos encontramos en el mismo piso, ellas nos reconocieron y empezó todo, fue algo reflejo, la costumbre…

-No me digas que han peleado más de una vez…

-¿Bromeas? Si acompañaban al bobo en todos sus viajes, aunque no todas juntas, siempre en regiones diferentes, pero siempre estaban con él.

-No jodas, ¿en serio? –Solté una carcajada incrédula –Pero oye, qué suertudo él, ¿no? Mira que cambiar de compañera en cada región y…

-Pues tú también eres afortunado, ¿no? –La expresión divertida de James me desorientó, ampliando más su sonrisa –Qué, ¿no lo sabías? Venían a verte, por eso coincidimos, así que si conoces a esas tarugas, fijo que conoces al bobo de Ash…

Con eso me bastó para recordar dónde y cómo me dolía. Repasé mentalmente los ataques recibidos…y si descartaba Tornado y las semillitas…claro, fuego y agua por dos y si mis expedientes estaban en lo cierto…al mirar mis brazos cubiertos de vendas que recién noté, comprendí que se trataba de… ¿Quemaduras? Claro, un Blaziken, pero aunque no fuera el fuego, debía de ser el agua hirviendo de un Staryu…y uno de los golpes de un remolino generado por Piplup…me lleva la…

-Debes estar equivocado –articulé mientras intentaba ordenar los datos –quiero decir…que coincidieran en el piso no quiere decir…

-Sabían tu nombre y fueron las primeras en asustarse y gritar cuando te vieron hecho polvo en el suelo…aunque tu secretaria estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para apartarlas diciéndoles que…bueno, si te llegaba a pasar algo, nos estrangularía a cada uno de nosotros y ese Natu tuyo… -James se estremeció, como si realmente hablara de algo escalofriante…parecía serlo –y de aquí no se ha movido nadie, particularmente Helena que se ha encargado de mantener a todos los demás apartados…

-¿Y cómo chingados le hiciste para entrar?

-Bueno…ella fue a buscar algo de comer, tan simple como eso –con eso me aclaraba todo…aunque jamás imaginé que algo así –Llevas dos días aquí y nadie ha querido irse.

-No puede haber sido tan grave.

-Pues a juzgar por sus caras, parece que sí –mi amigo se puso de pie y me miró con aire culpable –pero bueno cuate, me alegra que esté bien…aunque la verdad, prefiero irme, no sé cuándo llegue ella.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, a ver si me quitas el aburrimiento –solté en broma al verlo irse, pudiendo oír el eco de sus paso a través del pasillo largo del hospital…pasillo, pasarían años antes de que pudiera ver un jodido pasillo con tranquilidad sin pensar en la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Increíble… ¿Hacía cuánto que no terminaba en un hospital? A decir verdad, años, cuando solía escapar en el sentido literal, sufriendo tropezones en el camino, algunos cortes o cosas así, pero esto…esto no tenía ni punto de comparación, iba más allá de la lógica y mis propios recuerdos…porque no recordaba nunca haberme fracturado las costillas ni pasar por semejante martirio ni mucho menos que Natu me picoteara desde un colchón.

-Sí, sí era James, un viejo amigo –Natu volvió a picotearme la mano herida…parecía quemada también –pues anda en lo suyo, pero no creo que lo volvamos a ver en un tiempo…lo cual es una pena –volvió a hacerme notar cosas innecesarias –sabía que estabas despierto, no tienes que decírmelo –volvió a hablarme con esos gestos, haciéndome ver lo que pensaba –ya he dormido suficiente, no necesito descansar más…

-¿Doctor?

La voz, alejada de la conversación y diferente a la más reciente que pudiera oír, nos sobresaltó tanto a Natu como a mí. Y es que la verdad, ya había pasado un tiempo…bueno, quizás no tanto tiempo, pero cuando no veo una cara suelo borrarla parcialmente de mi memoria, sin importar lo que haya hecho previamente, todo con tal de tener más espacio en mi disco duro para otras cosas. Tal vez por eso cuando la vi sentí en principio que no debía estar allí, mas apenas pasaron unos segundos su presencia volvió a ser familiar para mí…aunque digo familiar porque sabía quién era a grandes rasgos a pesar de lucir diferente en cuanto a expresión…una expresión que me perturbó.

-May…qué…qué sorpresa –ella, sin embargo, parecía incapaz de hablar…incluso de mirarme –May…pero qué te…

-Tom…lo siento tanto… -madre mía…he oído disculpas antes, pero esta me asustó.

-Pero de qué estás…

-De no haber sido por el Lanzallamas…tú…

-¿Blaziken es tu pokémon? –Ella apenas pudo asentir desde su ubicación…pobre chica, ¿tan grave creía que había sido? Aunque bueno, con las vendas en los brazos se podía pensar cualquier cosa –Vamos May, dudo que lo hayan hecho a propósito, deja de atormentarte…

-Pero…tus brazos…

-Bah, nada incorregible, todavía los siento en su lugar –intenté incorporarme, pero tardé en arrepentirme debido a las fracturas –no seas tonta, esto no fue nada…

-¿No fue nada dices? –Uy, ese tono no podía ser el mejor –Recibiste una avalancha de ataques, te quemaste los brazos, te fracturaste tres costillas y el golpe en la cabeza fue tan grande que estuviste inconsciente dos días… ¿Y dices que no fue nada?

-Bueno…sigo vivo…entiendo tu preocupación, pero no fue nada, así que gracias por…

-¿Cómo que gracias eh? ¡Es normal! ¡Nadie recibe tantos ataques y vuelve como si nada! ¡Lo más normal es que cualquiera se preocupe!

Sus gritos me estaban asustando. ¿Tan grave había sido como asustarla a ese punto? No, no sólo estaba asustada, porque en sus mejillas se apreciaba rastro de… ¿Llanto? ¿En serio? Ni que hubiera recibido un balazo. Pero claro, yo lo había recibido todo y estaba bien, podía tomármelo con toda la calma que el mundo me permitía, pero ella no. Ella me había visto caer, me había visto recibir ataques mortíferos para un humano si los recibía en mala posición. Su pokémon había inutilizado temporalmente mis brazos, más el derecho que el izquierdo y había sido ella la que había estado todas esas horas con la incertidumbre de si despertaría o no…y yo, ya despierto, notaba que más allá de las heridas, me había tocado la parte más sencilla.

-May, acércate –la chica estaba a unos pasos, pero parecía incapaz de moverse, de manera que me vi obligado a ser un poco más severo –May, acércate con un demonio.

Tal vez me había excedido, pero en cuanto lo hizo, comprendí que era lo mejor. Porque por vez primera vi en ella la chica que había descrito en la primera y última sesión…la misma chica valerosa y dulce, la misma que a ratos parecía cargar con más responsabilidades de las necesarias únicamente para agradar a los demás…y al demonio la ética profesional, no podía dejar de comprender su estado de ánimo. No podía dejar pasar el hecho de que al ponerme en su lugar, captaba algunas cosas y la captaba a ella misma tal y como era…y ese miedo que generaba en ella el sentirse responsable de algo que en estricto rigor, al menos para mí, carecía de importancia.

-¿Te eché de la habitación? –Ella no contestaba, de manera que la presioné –Responde, ¿te eché de la habitación? –Ella negó con la cabeza -¿Te he dicho que tengas la culpa? –Ella volvió a negar –May, no pongas palabras en mi boca ni te sientas culpable por un accidente, a veces las cosas pasan, te sorprendería hasta qué punto, pero no por eso debes sentirte miserable, ¿de acuerdo? –No levantaba la vista, incluso me pareció notar que temblaba, lo cual no me hizo ninguna gracia –Oye, ese Blaziken tuyo es muy fuerte, no pensé que con un Lanzallamas fuera capaz de hacer tanto –puse una mano en su brazo, a pesar de no sentir demasiado –eso habla bien de ti, ¿sabes? ¿A qué le temes tanto? ¿Qué es esa inseguridad? Puedes hacer lo que sea, ¿me oyes? Lo que sea.

-Tom…

-Así que corta el rollo, ¿sí? A mí no me pasó nada grave y no tienes que sentirte mal, ¿de acuerdo? Pronto volverá todo a la normalidad.

-Estás loco, ¿sabías? –Maldita sea, intentaba hacer las cosas bien y ella me venía con semejante tontería –Recibes todos esos ataques y aquí estás, como si nada…

-¿Prefieres que te saque de aquí? –Ante mi sugerencia, ella pareció esbozar la primera sonrisa a pesar del llanto contenido –Te puedes ver muy bonita cuando lloras, pero ya sécate esas lágrimas, ¿quieres?

-Tom…discúlpame…

-Y vamos a seguir…

-No, discúlpame…por las estupideces que te dije hace unos días y…y culparte de todo, en especial de mis problemas…

-¿Es eso? Bah, tranquila, he enfrentado cosas peores y…

-Nunca pensé…que pensaras esas cosas de mí –aquellas palabras me cortaron la idea, sabiendo de pronto adónde me llevaría todo –que supieras cuáles son mis temores, cuáles han sido mis dificultades…que vieras en mí virtudes que ni yo misma sabía que tenía…que incluso le vieras algo bueno a que llore como una tonta…

-Le das demasiada importancia a pequeños detalles. –gruñí, luchando por aparentar indiferencia.

-Son esos pequeños detalles los que pueden hacer la diferencia –aquella última oración me cayó pesada, aumentando exponencialmente el dolor del pecho –Tom…

-Te escucho –sin embargo, no pude hacer sólo eso, pues en un segundo sentí una presencia demasiado cercana, ya sabía quién era. Sin embargo, no fue hasta su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla que caí en la cuenta de cuán frío estaba a causa de la falta de movimiento y de que ella buscaba que levantara la mirada para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos, los mismos que seguían húmedos…los mismo ojos que parecían incapaces de contener lágrimas…

-Gracias.

No quería que me lo agradeciera, acaso porque me hacía sentir un gran mentiroso. ¿Realmente pensaba todo eso de ella? No, todo lo había hecho para quedar bien conmigo mismo y en ese afán egoísta había sacado todo aquello que ella indudablemente había oído. Le daba gran importancia a un acto mezquino, al hecho de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ni siquiera había pensado en alguna de ellas o en la ética, sólo en mí mismo…porque así había sido, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso había algo de verdad en todo eso?

Lo cierto es que no me quedó un segundo para pensar, porque de pronto sentí el tacto de algo inusual en la cara, algo que en principio no reconocí y que después fui capaz de interpretar correctamente…pero no sabía si estaba demasiado aturdido, confuso, afectado por los golpes, no tenía nada claro…o tal vez era la sorpresa de algo así lo que me impedía reaccionar…claro, la sorpresa de que algo así no se ajustara al perfil psicológico que de ella tenía…o porque realmente era largo, más largo de lo que imaginé y ella no parecía tener intenciones de dejarme ir por un lapso que casi parecía infinito… ¿Por qué un beso en la mejilla me tenía que sumir en semejante estado de idiotez? Y lo peor de todo es que ese estado se aferró a mi conciencia con ferocidad, porque seguía ahí a pesar de que ella ya no establecía contacto y se alejaba lentamente hacia la puerta, volteando únicamente para mirar hacia atrás por última vez…

Y sonreír…

-Descansa, ¿sí?

Descansar… ¿Cómo chingados iba a hacer eso? Primero el dolor, ahora esto… ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Quería entenderlo, pero parecía ser que la psicología no me servía de nada…May llorando… ¿Llorando? Y luego el beso… ¿Acaso el golpe me había mandado lejos de la Tierra a una dimensión paralela? No sabía si el mareo era por mi estado o por lo sucedido y lo peor de todo era que Natu parecía empeñado en sacar conclusiones absurdas:

-Así que eso piensas, ¿eh? –Los picotazos me aclararon sus pensamientos –Y crees que son buenos argumentos, ¿no? –De pronto estaba tan cansado que no podía manifestar mi enojo de manera convincente –Vuelve a decirme asaltacunas, maldito cabrón y juro que mi venganza será terrible.


	7. Caso 7: Meowth

**Tuve una encarnizada lucha con mi cerebro y mi musa a la hora de terminar este capítulo, pero estoy tan cansado y tan contento de que haya acabado que preferí subirlo de inmediato antes de que me arrepienta, lo cual no tardará en suceder, aunque debo confesar que en el desarrollo, ha sido uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado. Y como ha sido la tónica de los últimos casos, espero saber si he estado a la altura, siempre con sus gentiles opiniones, queridos lectores.**

**En esta ocasión, no puedo comenzar sin darle las gracias a:**

**A-nmine: Gracias por tu amable crítica, me alegra saber que has seguido esta historia desde el principio mismo (cuando cometí el error de publicar por separado) y me alegra saber que el capítulo de James te agradó. Y gracias por ver en la consulta algo de potencial, es un argumento para sacar adelante los casos que tengo planeados. Espero estar a la altura de lo que leíste en el pasado y seguir viéndote por aquí.**

**Ariz Taerio: Pues sí, James tiene cada amistad…jejejejeje, y sí, el tipo tiene una gran resistencia, no sólo física, cualquiera en su lugar…en fin, ya me entiendes. Y puede que sí, jamás pensé que tuviera efecto sobre las chicas, en parte lo veía como un rasgo de su mala suerte, pero si lo pones de esa manera, jajajajajaja, creo que tienes razón. Por cierto que te complaceré aclarando su pasado, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que el rompecabezas esté completo y pueda dar rienda suelta a esos acontecimientos, pero descuida, esta historia no se cerrará sin antes aclarar esos años. Ah, y tan mayorcito no es, te recomiendo sumar un cuatro al primer número que encuentres en este capítulo, jejeje.**

**Red: Qué tal compadre, qué alegría verte por aquí, aunque ya te lo comenté por interno, jajajajajaja. James y Tom amigos sí, es extraño, lo reconozco, pero en esencia parecen opuestos y… bueno, me pareció un buen detalle. Y sí, éste parece haber nacido con una mala estrella como para aparecer en medio de la línea de fuego, ajajajajaj. Y en cuanto al final…sí, eso que sugieres habría quedado mejor, pero no sé por qué no lo pensé antes, realmente habría quedado mejor. Ya habrá más gente en el consultorio, aunque fuera de él hay más accidentes. Gracias por la ayuda compadre, en verdad me sirvió muchísimo.**

**Y también gracias a todos los lectores, pasados, presentes y futuros que le den una oportunidad a este humilde intento de divertir. Desde ya, cualquier crítica es recibida con los brazos abiertos, son necesarias para crecer.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulo, dejemos que la locura avance y haga lo suyo.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Tom?

Levanté la cabeza. Me resultaba un tanto incómodo oírla entrar con tanta delicadeza, sin portazos ni nada, pero ahí estaba ella. Aunque tampoco es como si estuviera durmiendo, simplemente fingía, acaso porque no quería estar allí, pero bueno, de alguna manera se tiene que conseguir el sustento. Por eso estaba ahí. Por eso ella estaba ahí, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, se trataba de algo diferente. No, no parecía ser el motivo un paciente o que yo fingiera estar dormido. Porque con el dolor parecía un poco difícil sin importar cuán cansado estuviera. Así pues, no sólo levanté la cabeza, también el cuerpo.

-¿Sí Helena?

-Verás…hay algo que quiero mostrarte, creo que te puede interesar…pero…bueno, todo depende ti porque… ¿Recuerdas cuando cumplí veintiuno? –De pronto, su semblante parecía rebosante de orgullo o más bien una alegría casi infantil.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, qué clase de pregunta es ésa –solté casi ofendido. Había sido hacía unos meses, imposible olvidar algo así y menos cuando mi secretaria sacaba una pokebola y liberaba su contenido.

Hacía mucho que no veía una figura tan bella y estilizada, una interesante combinación de blanco y verde junto a una mirada fascinante. Llamaba por lo estético, pero también saltaba a la vista su altísimo poder, lo cual se me confirmó cuando Natu saltó en el escritorio, incapaz de creer lo que tenía enfrente. Había algo en ella que parecía ir más allá de lo normal… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Conexión? Parecía ser, porque al lado de Helena…había un aire tan similar entre ambas…pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más me sorprendía era…

-No me jodas que…

-Es el Ralts que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños, ¿no es preciosa? –Parecía muy feliz, mas no precisamente por la maravillosa Gardevoir que tenía enfrente sino por algo más –quería que la vieras, evolucionó hace poco y…y… ¿Qué opinas?

-Es hermosa –musité con voz ronca mientras me acercaba para mirarla con mayor detenimiento –así que…has crecido, ¿te has portado bien? –Gardevoir me miró avergonzada, sin duda recordando esos días pasados en los que no era más que una Ralts tímida y algo llorona que me costó trabajo capturar –Te felicito Helena, has hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿Tú crees? –No pensé nunca que tuviera tanto valor para ella mi opinión.

-Por supuesto, se ve que la has entrenado muy bien, pero sabes que para mí eso no basta, ¿verdad Natu? –El pequeño salió de su ensimismamiento y adoptó una postura increíblemente solemne –Si logras mantener conmigo una batalla de tres minutos…

-Vaya, ¿piensas salir de tu retiro para comprobar su poder? Dalo por hecho y te aseguro que te patearé el trasero –me gustaba oírla desafiante y mucho más que Gardevoir adoptara una actitud similar –pero antes…bueno, ¿sabes que tienes un paciente?

-Diablos, justo ahora –gruñí mientras acomodaba mi brazo derecho en el cabestrillo –de acuerdo, pero ni creas que se me olvida, ¿eh? Ya mostraste tu as, la quiero ver en acción.

-No lo olvidaré, ¿por quién me tomas? Siempre llevo tu agenda, tengo mejor memoria que tú –sonreía de manera diferente mientras se marchaba junto con su pokémon…demonios, esa actitud desafiante era algo nuevo en ella…sí había crecido, no sólo Gardevoir, también ella…y estaba tan orgulloso…claro que valía la pena dejar el retiro unos minutos si así comprobaba cuánto había crecido en realidad…

-Oiga…oiga Doctor, ¿me escucha?

De pronto, una voz chillona me sacó de mis elucubraciones y me obligó a mirar al frente…pero no había nada. Qué extraño, parecía ser una voz, dudaba que mi cabeza tuviera personalidad propia… ¿Quién me habría hablado? Si tuviera que definir ese tono, parecía impregnado de personalidad, rayando casi la insolencia misma… ¿Quién sería? Estaba a punto de volver al escritorio cuando una vez más, el silencio se vio roto con sorprendente estridencia…

-¡Oiga usted! ¿Acaso piensa ignorarme?

Entonces noté un detalle curioso… ¿Venía de más abajo? Aunque al bajar la mirada, lo único que encontré fue un curioso Meowth parado en dos patas con el ceño fruncido y actitud ofendida…no, nada, ¿quién sería el soquete que decía que lo ignoraba si él mismo parecía no dar la cara? Me estaba colmando la paciencia y me daba igual mi estado, si lo pillada jugándome esa clase de bromas en mi propia consulta… ¿Qué se creía ese cabrón? Mientras tanto, el pequeño Meowth…

-¡Deje de mirarme como un bobo! ¿Acaso no ha visto nunca un Meowth?

Y esas palabras escapaban de la boca del pokémon felino…parpadeé y miré el frasco de pastillas para el dolor que tenía en el bolsillo… ¿Me habría excedido con la dosis? Porque no podía ser…madre mía, me lleva la… ¿Realmente había hablado? ¿Un Meowth? Por un momento me sentí mareado ante la magnitud del descubrimiento… ¿Y Helena no me lo había dicho? ¿No le había sorprendido? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dejarme caer sobre la silla más cercana y mantener la postura indiferente.

-Ah, eras tú –sonreí, porque la situación no dejaba de ser graciosa –bueno, he visto a cientos de Meowth en mi vida, pero nunca uno que pudiera hablar.

-Pues aquí estoy, bobo, el único de mi especie –dijo con orgullo –y tú debes ser…

-¿Psicólogo? Claro, ¿o viniste únicamente para presumirme el hecho de que puedes hablar? –Me agradó ver cómo el pokémon guardaba silencio, súbitamente avergonzado –Ya veo… ¿Te quedaste sin orgullo?

-Ah, cállese…

-Por algo viniste, ¿no es así? –Me acerqué al escritorio, permitiéndole a mi desconcertado amigo que trepara hasta ubicarse en mi hombro –bueno, ¿quieres comenzar o prefieres seguir con la discusión? –El aludido asintió de mala gana –Bueno… ¿Por qué no te tiendes en el diván? Haz el favor de no arañarlo, ¿sí?

Suponía que el que le dijera algo así no debía de hacerle gracia, pero ¿qué me podía importar a mí? Si había comenzado de mala manera, no pensaba cambiar el camino, culpa suya. Por lo tanto, lo único que me quedaba era agarrar la libreta y sentarme junto a él mientras le echaba una rápida ojeada a él y a la situación, intentando captar todos los puntos a la vez lo más rápido posible…

Más allá de poder hablar o la posición bípeda, lo que me sorprende es el volumen de su voz, todo con tal de llamar la atención. A eso se le podía añadir el carácter orgulloso. Ciertamente se trataba de un pequeño de temer, porque más allá de valerse de los ataques físicos, prefería usar su afilada lengua, confiando más su defensa a su labia que a otra cosa…y al hecho de ser excepcional, lo cual quedaba demostrado al emplear esa condición para quedar a la par ante alguien como yo. Sin embargo, también probaba ciertas carencias…ah bueno, no se necesita ser ningún genio para saberlo, después de todo, acudió a mí, ¿no? Eso probaba las carencias ya mencionadas. Nadie que se sienta pleno, sea humano o pokémon, acude a un psicólogo.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que es extraño, pero la frontera del lenguaje no existe para nosotros, así que todo será más sencillo –ya sentado, me resultaba extraño mirar a mi insólito paciente ya más tranquilo –por cierto, ¿quién te recomendó que vinieras?

-Mi amigo James… ¿Lo recuerda?

-Ah, así que eres su amigo también, me alegro –anoté ese pequeño vínculo –entonces tú perteneces al Equipo Rocket, ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo dice? –Súbitamente la rigidez invadió su cuerpo, obligándome a salvar la situación.

-No, tranquilo, eso a mí no me importa, simplemente confirmo deducciones –porque mientras no me robaran a mí, podían hacer lo que quisieran –bueno…si no sabes por dónde comenzar, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre ti?

-Quiere saber cómo aprendí a hablar, ¿verdad? –Murmuró el pokémon con melancolía.

-Quiero saber por qué decidiste buscar un psicólogo, así que todo me sirve.

-Bueno…aprendí a hablar y a caminar en dos patas porque estaba enamorado –vaya, sabía que el amor podía llevar a idioteces, pero nunca a "Progresos" –verá, ella se llamaba Meowzy y era de una vieja ricachona que la consentía…y no sé si fue por ella o por otras personas, pero prácticamente idolatraba a las personas, así que pensé que se fijaría en mí si me parecía a los humanos –una lógica aceptable, aunque nunca pensé que alguien la llevara a tales extremos –y no negaré que me costó, pero una vez lo logré, creí que podría conquistarla…pero fue ingenuo de mi parte…

-¿Ingenuo? –Solté, interrumpiendo su relato –Pero si aprendiste a hablar y a caminar y ella adoraba a los humanos, ¿no habría facilitado eso tu conquista?

-Me vio como un fenómeno, una burda imitación de humano –gruñó Meowth con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia –prefirió a un mugroso Persian que a mí…después de todo lo que luché…dejando incluso de ser lo que era…

-Debo suponer que te enorgullece hablar y caminar así…pero en el fondo lo ves como una carga, ¿me equivoco?

-Me ha abierto puertas…es decir, me permitió entrar al Equipo Rocket, conocer amigos, vivir grandes aventuras…pero ahora mismo, si le soy honesto, no sé quién soy ni dónde encajo.

-Entiendo –"Problemas serios de identidad" y no era para menos, el habla y esa personalidad no iba de la mano con alguna especie pokémon –debe haber alguna razón para que te sientas así…

-Dejé mis acciones salvajes, ¿se da cuenta? Dejé de correr por las calles, de usar las cuatro patas…dejé de hacer muchas cosas…una vida que en el fondo me hacía feliz porque me sabía parte de algo, pero cuando ella apareció, lo dejé todo y ya no hay vuelta atrás…es decir, no puedo dejar de hablar ni de pensar en ese idioma ni mucho menos volver a desplazarme como solía hacerlo y…para peor, sigo siendo un Pokémon y no un humano…y al mismo tiempo, el hablar no me hace un Pokémon…estoy atrapado en la frontera de ambas especies, ¿lo entiende ahora? Sigo siendo el único de mi especie que puede hacer estas cosas…el único pokémon no legendario que hablar, pero no por repetición sino porque realmente puedo hacerlo, ¿de qué me sirve algo así con mis congéneres si todos me ven como una cosa rara?

-Bueno Meowth, es sorprendente en principio, pero nada de lo cual te debas avergonzar…

-Pero sigo sintiéndome solo –dicho así, sonaba en extremo doloroso, pero parecía formar parte de sus reales sentimientos –extraño esos días…esos días en los que sabía quién era…pero ahora, a pesar de mis amigos, me siento alejado…puede que extraordinario, pero cuando te enamoras… ¿Cómo le haces ver a quien amas que no eres un fenómeno sino alguien como ella a pesar de todo?

-No se lo haces ver porque tampoco debiera de importarle –no conocía a esa tal Meowzy, pero ya sentía un profundo desprecio por ella por arruinar así la vida de mi paciente –verás Meowth, en esencia comprendo ese ab abatimiento…esa soledad es natural, pero cuando hablamos de amor, querido amigo, las carencias, las faltas o aquellas cosas que te puedan hacer diferente del resto pasan a segundo plano porque lo único que realmente importa es el sentimiento, el hecho de poder estar juntos –sí, leía demasiada poesía, no porque me gustara, más bien para saber cómo hablar de amor a aquellos a los que les atormentaba tal sentimiento –ella no te quería, pero te reveló tal cual…quiero decir, en el fondo eres por ella y deberías agradecerle.

-¿Cómo así? Suena como si me tomara el pelo…

-Amigo, puedes hablar, aprendiste por tu propia cuenta, ¿eso no te hace extraordinario? Muchos pokémon pueden intentarlo, pero tú lo lograste, lo cual no sólo prueba que tienes un intelecto superior al resto, también prueba tu enorme fuerza de voluntad, tu capacidad de concretar cualquier cosa y lo más importante es que te confiere una personalidad única, una identidad que está más allá del resto –puse una mano sobre su peluda cabeza antes de afirmar lo que me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza –porque muchos en el pasado podrán haberte visto como un Meowth, pero tú, querido, eres El Meowth y ninguno puede compararse contigo.

-¿De veras lo cree? –Musitó con voz quebrada y los ojos brillantes.

-Es normal sentirse solo, todos nos hemos sentido así, pero porque somos diferentes, más allá de nombre o de los rasgos, siempre seremos diferentes, así que ¿de qué te preocupas tanto? –Me levanté del asiento, sin dejar de mirarlo –todos son diferentes, únicos…pero tú estás un peldaño por sobre ellos porque puedes hacer cosas con las que ellos sueñan y jamás alcanzarán…sigues siendo un pokémon, así que la ventaja no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, ¿está claro?

-Sí Doctor…gracias –musitó mientras saltaba del diván y me extendía la pata que no tardé en estrechar con la mano izquierda, la única que podía usar –de verdad James tenía razón, usted sabe qué decir.

-Bah, no es nada, limítate a no olvidar nunca quién eres, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahí ves si quieres una nueva sesión, lo hablas con mi secretaria.

-Claro…ah, por cierto, me alegra ver que se ha recuperado de los…bueno, de los ataques del otro día.

-Había olvidado que estuviste presente...claro, como amigo de James, no podía ser de otra manera, pero no fue nada –le palmeé la cabeza, el único punto que tenía cercano sin la necesidad de agacharme –ahora ya vete, la sesión acabó.

Prefería que se marchara antes de que me diera por hacer más preguntas. Después de todo, no siempre te topas con un pokémon parlante y menos tienes la oportunidad de psicoanalizarlo…tal vez debí aplicar la Prueba Voight-Kapff sólo para comprobar su nivel de empatía…no, qué tonterías pensaba. Pero no dejaba de ser algo fascinante a simple vista y por donde se le viera…no me extrañaba que fuera tan independiente, al punto de carecer de entrenador…

Natu y sus observaciones, siempre leyendo mi mente en base a los dibujos incoherentes que hacía en la libreta a pesar de usar la zurda, la que menos empleaba.

-Bueno, es fascinante un pokémon con el que te puedas comunicar –unos picotazos en mi oreja y sus sonidos como réplica –oye, tú no cuentas en la lista y perdóname que te lo diga, pero es la verdad –sus argumentos hablaban de molestia que tuve que contener –pero si es cierto, sólo yo te puedo entender y a veces Helena, pero porque le he enseñado a captar tus mensajes –mostró sorpresa con un comentario que me hizo sonreír –claro que le he enseñado, he aprendido a descifrarte, te conozco desde que eras un huevo, pero jamás lo hará tan bien como yo, sigues siendo mi amigo –se mostró parcialmente halagado, pero seguía ofendido por Meowth –él aprendió no sé cómo chingados, algún eslabón perdido en la cadena de evolución, pero si quieres sentirte superior, ¿por qué no aprendes el idioma de una jodida vez y dejas de reclamar? –No tardó en retractarse ante mi desafío, sin duda algo descabellado –no es tan sencillo, ¿verdad? Si yo lo hablo es porque lo aprendí cuando no sabía nada…

-¿Pasa algo Tom? –Helena una vez más. Y al parecer, no tenía pensado devolver a Gardevoir a su pokebola.

-Nada, simplemente discutíamos sobre humanidad –y por lo mismo, no tardé en fruncir el ceño –Me encantaría saber por qué chingados no me dijiste que mi paciente era un Meowth parlante que…

-Quería que te sorprendieras –confesó ella con una sonrisa de la cual hizo eco su compañera.

-Y no te sorprendió verlo…

-Porque ya lo había visto cuando recibiste todos esos ataques –otra explicación lógica, por no decir obvia, que no había considerado previamente –vaya Tom, parece que estás perdiendo facultades…

-Es natural cuando las últimas vacaciones que te tomas tienen relación más con un accidente que con tu propia voluntad –doblé los dedos de la mano derecha, sacándola del cabestrillo con tal de comprobar su real estado –con algo de precaución, creo que podría retomar la guitarra y después el piano…

-¿No sería mejor al revés? Esa guitarra tuya no resistirá mucho –curiosamente, la misma guitarra estaba ahí, apoyada en un costado del estante donde guardaba todos mis libros, leídos o no. La tomó y la examinó unos segundos para tendérmela, sorprendiéndome con tal acción -¿Acaso no lo harás si te digo que no lo hagas?

-Sabes que no te haría caso –gruñí mientras la tomaba, dándole la razón para mis adentros. Daba igual cuántas veces le cambiara las cuerdas, simplemente ya no podía resistir más y a pesar de todo, seguía dando de sí entre mis manos, al igual que mis propios dedos quemados ansiosos de volver al camino –sabes…que la guitarra es más cálida que el piano.

-Sabes que nunca aprendí nada de eso aunque lo intentaste –al sentarse en el diván, acompañada de cerca por Gardevoir, pareció captar la nostalgia en mí –era de tu padre, ¿verdad?

-El piano era de mi padre, la guitarra era de mi madre –corregí, intentando sonreír –claro que ella no alcanzó a enseñarme demasiado…pero eso nunca importó –mientras hablaba, me quité las vendas de la mano, comprobando que el daño no alcanzaba ni siquiera para hacerme fruncir el ceño –ya que estás aquí… ¿Quieres escuchar algo?

-Bueno… -inexplicablemente miró hacia la puerta, como si en ella encontrara alguna respuesta, pero al hacerlo, lo hizo con una extraña sonrisa en los labios que fui incapaz de interpretar –no lo sé… ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Tengo muchas cosas –gruñí mientras afinaba el instrumento, a pesar de lo inútil que parecía ser la labor dado el estado en el que se encontraba –bueno…tal vez no esté bien, pero sigue teniendo valor y tocaré…hasta que muera, tal vez, sigue siendo mamá después de todo… -tiré de una de las cuerdas, la cual no tardó en cortarse produciendo un sonido agudo –me lleva la chingada, otra vez.

-Deberías considerar que su tiempo ya pasó –murmuró Helena sin despegar los ojos de la guitarra.

-Puede ser…pero no tengo pensado comprar otra a menos que sea quemada y eso no ha pasado –fruncí el ceño, imaginando aquella posibilidad –si alguno de esos ataques le hubiera hecho daño…entonces la historia habría sido muy diferente.

-No sé por qué te creo –dicho esto, se puso de pie con la intención de cruzar la puerta, no sin antes voltear y mirarme con cierto fastidio –tienes un talento natural para meterte en líos, ¿verdad Tom?

Estuve a punto de replicar cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la cuerda rota de la guitarra…

Primero Misty con palabras que no entendía y con unos líos…sí, ella como la base de la llegada de May y Dawn…

_Todo lo que hablaste con Ash…lo que le dijiste sobre mí…todo eso… ¿Es verdad?_

Demonios, otra vez no, ya tenía suficiente con verla en mis peores pesadillas… ¡Maldita sea, hasta en el sueño! ¡Por eso estaba cansado y me dormía en el escritorio en el último tiempo! Porque sentía un inmenso calor en la mejilla derecha…claro, era como una llama encendida latiendo junto a mí mientras giraba y giraba…y se parecía tanto a…no, no guardaba demasiado parecido, pero era irónico…es decir, ella no era tan impulsiva como…no, qué chingados, el parecido era innegable y a pesar de todo…

_Descansa, ¿sí?_

A pesar de todo seguía primando una calidez inusual…el contraste de mi propia frialdad…y el hecho de ver lágrimas… ¿Y había un aroma inusual o el fuego había distorsionado mis sentidos? Porque podía ser que ese aroma no fuera otra cosa… ¡Mierda! ¡No, no otra vez! Si no era la sensación, era el aroma del cual no me podía alejar, como un fantasma, como una silueta permanente o como un…

_¿Nunca le ha pasado que por estar cerca de una mujer o debido a una acción de su parte, usted siente que todo se pone de cabeza?_

No, de cabeza no, más bien…más bien…una visión onírica de la realidad, al punto de sentir el cambio mismo de la esencia y sentir el sabor de un recuerdo ambiguo presente en el silencio de la reflexión que…

Maldita sea, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No podía ser que él tuviera la razón, una posibilidad absurda, ridícula, sencillamente no podía considerarla…

Pero Natu parecía dispuesto a emitir su veredicto:

-¿Cómo que tiene razón? No hay nada que lo pruebe –unos sonidos burlones me sacaron de quicio –Basta, ¿sí? No estaba pensando en nada, no tienes ni idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando –señalar acciones inconscientes no hacía más que empeorarlo todo -¡Que me lleve la mano a la mejilla no significa nada! –Un nuevo gesto me desquició -¡Yo no me sonrojo, condenado plumífero presumido! –Pero no perdía su posición –Por última vez… ¡Esos besos no significan nada! ¡Nada! –Sabía hacia dónde llevar la situación -¡No estoy furioso! ¡Simplemente me colpas la paciencia! –Maldito cabrón, no se callaba -¡Tampoco estoy gritando! ¡Deja de chingar! –Un sonido rítmico fue lo último -¡No estoy nervioso! ¡En tus sueños!

Aquello era increíble… ¿Nervioso yo? Ja, ¿y por qué? ¿Acaso porque un par de muchachas me mostraban señales ambiguas no era capaz de interpretar y que parecían ganar terreno gradualmente en mis sueños sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo? ¿Porque todas las noches desde el inicio de cada uno de los sucesos despertaba sudando frío porque las caras aquellas y voces familiares aparecían de pronto, siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño? Ja, se necesitaba más para doblegarme…

Maldito Natu… ¿No podía cerrar el pico de una buena vez?

-¡Si me vuelves a decir pederasta, te usaré como plumero en la limpieza de primavera y esta vez va en serio!


	8. Caso 8: Jessie

**Este capítulo es diferente…así como los otros que sigue y que mantendrán un patrón, pero mientras tanto, aquí les dejo uno de los últimos casos, realizado para dar paso a un arco más amplio dentro de la historia. Debo reconocer que es arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero sé que el nivel de riesgo no es nada comparado con el capítulo que ya estoy preparando, aunque eso no le restó dificultad a este capítulo, quizás porque me costó mucho sacar en limpio algo de este personaje. Desde ya, pueden dejar lo que estimen conveniente, desde críticas hasta amenazas de muerte, estoy dispuesto si así puedo crecer como escritor que procura entretenerlos a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Así que ya saben, díganme si mantengo esto así o lo edito, todo depende de sus críticas.**

**Y como siempre, no puedo comenzar si agradecer a:**

**Aeriz Taerio: ¿Luchas con tus historias? ¿Son las que están en tu perfil o son otras? Porque tengo mucho interés en leer algo tuyo. Gracias por tu opinión, gracias por creer que voy por el buen camino aunque no creo que me haya mantenido esta vez, realmente esta historia se pone cada vez más complicada. Gracias de corazón por tu opinión, realmente la idea es divertir y me alegra ver que el objetivo se consigue. Y no desesperes, que después de este capítulo, todas tus preguntas se irán contestando…y si no me crees, es mejor que vayas checando hasta el final, jejejeje. Y sí, Natu tiene razón, es lo gracioso de pelear con un pokémon.**

**Red: ¿Qué decir que no haya dicho ya por interno? Gracias amigo, gracias por todo. Y sí, es todo un caso, imagina que de pronto te hable un pokémon…pero quería que Helena aprovechara la oportunidad, jejejeje y bueno, la batalla la tengo pensada para los capítulos posteriores a este (o Don Capítulo, ya me entiendes) y con respecto a las amenazas…bueno, Natu lo jode y lo jode y lo jode cada vez peor… ¿Crees que haya cumplido alguna vez? Jejejejejejej, ahí lo dejo a tu imaginación.**

**Y gracias también a todos los lectores, pasados, presentes y futuros que siguen esta historia. Su crítica ayuda a este escritor a entretener mejor.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulo, los invito a unas copas.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por ser viernes en la noche, aquello se convertía en un compromiso ineludible…al menos para mí.

Conocía el bar, lo visitaba todas las semanas armado únicamente con la guitarra, mi amigo Natu y mi siempre confiable palo de golf. Aquella noche, como tantas otras, se apreciaba la inusual mezcla de generaciones y aunque yo no encajaba etariamente en la primera, sí me sentía más cómodo por ser más parecidos a lo que recordaba de los tiempos antes del retiro. No digo que haya jubilado, pero retiro posee tantos significados…es decir, puedes dejar de hacer algo y eso será un retiro. Puedes olvidar algo y significa que te estás retirando…no, a decir verdad, cuando hablamos de retiro, hablamos de que en el pasado estuviste ahí y en el presente no, como quien decide dejar atrás algo…como cuando viajas sin conocer el camino.

Pero ya conocía el camino. El bar seguía ahí, el único lugar, además de la consulta, en el que me sentía cómodo, acaso porque no estaba presente el permanente compromiso…acaso porque a pesar del bullicio de los jóvenes que no encontraban mejor lugar, seguían yendo las mismas caras familiares y seguía teniendo la garantía de los tragos ya conocidos, sin contar que Natu amaba el maní de ese lugar…además, los ingresos se agradecían. No por nada mantenía la rutina asistiendo allí a pesar de…a pesar de nada, me gustaba y por eso llegaba temprano, aunque a las diez no sea una hora correcta, siendo más bien el punto de partida de las noches de parranda.

Claro que al asomarme al local tan familiar de por sí, no esperaba encontrarme con las espaldas cercanas a la barra de dos sujetos que parecían familiares, uno más alto que el otro…y tal vez debí considerarlo una mala señal. Después de todo, ellos tenían algo de responsabilidad en mi última estadía en el hospital…pero qué chingados, seguían pareciéndome más siluetas amistosas que problemas con los cuales pudiera lidiar. Aunque lo extraño era verlos de pie en vez de sentados…

-¿Cuate? –James no tardó en voltear al oír mi voz por sobre el barullo, iluminándose su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Qué sorpresa Tomy, no esperaba verte aquí –una palmada en el brazo seguida de la mirada confiada del Meowth parlante me bastaron para sentirme como en casa…aunque ellos desentonaban con el paisaje que albergaba en mis recuerdos.

-Siempre vengo aquí los viernes y sábados, que no te sorprenda –miré por sobre su hombro, descubriendo la forma de una larga cabellera de color rojo oscuro –oye… ¿Viene con ustedes?

-Es la última parte del trío –aclaró Meowth con su voz aguda –pero digamos que hoy…bueno, por ser su cumpleaños queríamos que se alegrara aunque…

-Parece que no les está resultando –murmuré mientras contemplaba su cabeza gacha, señal de abatimiento –oye… ¿Segura que no está así todo el tiempo?

-La mera verdad…de vez en cuando –confesó mi viejo amigo en voz baja –y ya no sabemos qué hacer…

-¿Y si me dejas a solas con ella? –Increíblemente, mi cuate frunció el ceño con molestia, por lo cual me fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa –Tranquilo carnal, haré lo mismo que hice contigo y Meowth…

-Ah, lo siento –ya más relajado, me costaba creer que había adoptado hacía tan solo unos segundos un semblante molesto –pero no tenemos cómo pagar y…

-Bah, aquí estamos entre amigos, se puede hacer lo que sea –los picotazos de Natu me dieron a entender su particular punto de vista –que no es una consulta, es una charla, no es lo mismo el diván que la barra del bar, así que cálmate –noté que Meowth me miraba algo sorprendido –Qué, ¿dije algo malo?

-Cómo… ¿Cómo es que captaste exactamente lo que dijo? –Ah claro, para él debía de ser una sorpresa.

-Mira, es una historia complicada, prometo que te la contaré, pero ahora déjame ver qué puedo hacer, ¿les parece? –Le entregué mi guitarra a mi compadre, conservando conmigo mi palo de golf –Les aviso cualquier cosa, busquen una mesa para tres, prometo no tardar.

Y así lo hicieron. Afortunadamente para los tres, encontramos los lugares convenientes, ya fuera para esperar o para actuar y un asiento al lado de la joven me venía perfectamente. Claro que no dejaba de parecerme un tanto extraño permanecer al lado de una chica tan abatida pero tan guapa…guapa en el sentido objetivo, claro está. El ser psicólogo no quiere decir que sea un piche cegatón.

-¡Viejo! –El cantinero me vio del otro lado y sonrió -¡Cerveza para mí y para ella! ¡Y el maní de siempre!

-¿Y quién te dijo que quería beber? –Había captado su atención, interviniendo de inmediato con un tono agresivo y prepotente.

-Ah, vamos chica, ¿tiene algo de malo que esté de buen humor?

-Yo no estoy de humor, es lo único que importa.

Madre mía, qué carácter. No quedaba la menor duda, ella jamás llegaría a mi consulta por voluntad propia. Entonces, ¿por qué hacía lo que hacía? Tan simple como que realmente estaba de buen humor, en un sitio agradable y a punto de divertirme, de manera que no importaba hacerle el favor a un amigo, más si se trataba de ese amigo en particular…ese amigo que frunció el ceño innecesariamente ante lo que él malinterpretó…ese amigo que con un simple gesto me decía más que con un discurso…vamos, demasiado expresivo campeón, tan simple como eso.

-Pues yo sí estoy de humor, acabo de salir del hospital –cierto en parte, hacía ya unos cuantos días de eso –ah, por cierto, ese Woobat tuyo es muy fuerte, ¿quieres ver la cicatriz que me dejó?

Eso sirvió para llamar su atención, pues no tardó en voltear hacia mí, visiblemente impresionada…y bueno, sin querer presumir, ¿cuántas veces ves a un sujeto que ha recibido de frente cinco ataques y ha sobrevivido más o menos entero? Al parecer, ella jamás había visto a alguien así, porque en principio me miró incrédula, mutando ese gesto en uno que hablaba de reconocimiento…claro, además su ánimo decayó un poco al saberse responsable en parte de semejante ataque.

-No te reconocí –confesó ella, ligeramente avergonzada –discúlpame por eso, no era mi…

-No importa, ¿quién dijo que vine a culparte? Vine a relajarme y eso es exactamente lo que haré…si es que no tienes inconveniente en acompañarme con una cerveza, yo invito.

Aquel gesto pareció animarla, sin percibir tras éste la verdadera intención…y la verdad, esperaba que no apareciera ningún conocido echándomelo en cara, porque yo no solía invitar a nadie, ni de buen ni mucho menos de mal humor, a mendigar a su puta madre. Mas era la noche de las excepciones y la misma puta madre se podía chingar, de manera que no me costaba nada tomar el lugar y hacer esos absurdos, aunque fuera esa clase de absurdos por las cuales solían buscarme y pagar. Después de todo, quería saber un poco de ella, no podía evitar la curiosidad, seguía siendo la amiga de James y Meowth y si conocía a dos de tres, que viniera el tres con todos los puntos a la vez…

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su cabello, siempre estático, siempre en la misma forma e inusualmente brillante, lo cual habla de esmero, de la vanidad usual, del deseo de presumir y eso se veía reafirmado si se consideraba el maquillaje, en particular los labios pintados. Segundo, el carácter, porque en una mujer que se esmera tanto, un carácter así supone una contradicción. ¿Para qué te esfuerzas tanto en llamar la atención si al hablar no haces más que ahuyentar? Habla de una mujer dominante, pero con carencias…claro, una suerte de escudo, una forma de mantener los posibles peligros, siendo la imagen una forma de darse importancia.

El sonido de las jarras de cerveza y la porción de maní me sacaron de la reflexión, colocando a mi amigo junto a su bocadillo mientras le acercaba una jarra a la joven, aunque tan, tan joven…

-Así que… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jessie –murmuró ella al tiempo que llevaba la jarra a sus labios –y tú eres Tom, ¿no? El amigo de James.

-Ah, ha pasado tiempo, sí –confirmé mientras bebía –pero…tan deprimida que estás…tus amigos están un poco preocupados…

-Prefiero que no se metan, son mis problemas…y no quiero amargarlos –ah claro, suelta la buena intención para alejar parte de la crudeza de la afirmación…claro, "Torpeza".

-Ah bueno, pero los problemas siempre se expanden, ¿sabes? Y es curioso, siempre se expanden más cuando te los guardas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Trabajo con esa clase de problemas, pero no te quiero aburrir con mi trabajo –no tardé en ver, muy complacido, cómo ella pasaba otro sorbo a través de su garganta –digo, no sé de qué te quejas, tienes buenos amigos, una vida emocionante como miembro de…

-Los problemas no necesariamente están ligados al presente, ¿sabes? –Gruñó, como si aclarara ese punto con cierta frecuencia –Es decir…el pasado no me deja en paz.

-Creo que te entiendo –por primera vez, soltaba algo serio que era verdad –entonces…pasado ¿eh? El problema de muchos…

-No se compara conmigo –debía considerar más la "Vanidad".

-Claro que se compara, todos tenemos problemas con nuestro pasado, inciden en nuestras acciones futuras…por más que intentes olvidarlo, siempre tendrá un gran valor, pudiendo ser la razón de por qué te escondes, por qué sufres, por qué eres como eres –poco tardó ella en vaciar la jarra mientras hablaba, haciéndole una seña disimulada al cantinero para que la volviera a llenar –y por cómo me hablas del pasado…es porque estás así, ¿verdad?

-Eso a ti no te importa –nuevamente la desconfianza, sin percatarse de la cerveza.

-Claro que no me importa, ¿te crees que sí? ¿Qué me puede importar el pasado de alguien que apenas conozco y que tiene responsabilidad en mi reciente estadía en el hospital? No me importa en lo absoluto y sin embargo lo hago, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tu cara, sin hablar, parece gritarlo…y porque ésta es tu única oportunidad –volvía a beber y yo también, sólo que ella bebió media jarra en unos cuantos sorbos –me dedico a ser la pared con cara de aquellos que se sienten como tú, la pared que oye y que da consejos que son desechados después, pero no importa, porque es la única oportunidad que tienes de decirle algo a alguien sin el riesgo que de que vaya pregonándolo precisamente porque a él no le importa –vacié mi jarra y pedí otra, aunque sabía que quizás no volvería a beber –así que es cosa tuya, yo tengo que matar el tiempo de todas maneras.

Siempre detesté eso de mis pacientes: Que le daban demasiada importancia a estupideces…es decir, Ash…maldita sea, cuánta razón tenía mi viejo, a nadie le falta alguien…y el problema no era tan grande como para armar escándalo…no, no valía la pena pensar en tales escándalos, estaba más relajado y no había razón para algo así. el frío de mi palo de golf seguía ahí, manteniéndome lúcido, sabiendo que esperaba algo que quizás no llegaría…esperando algo que no sabía con exactitud qué podía ser…

-Hoy mi madre habría cumplido años –habría…demonios, ella ya no estaba, una razón poderosa para estar triste –si conoces tanto a James, seguramente sabes cuál es mi trabajo, ¿verdad? Bueno…ella hacía lo mismo, pero mucho mejor y…desapareció en acción, tan simple como eso –tal vez movida por la melancolía, no tardó en beber –creo que…me molesta mucho el no tener una tumba a la cual dejar flores…es decir, sabría que está en algún lugar, descansando, pero…pero no sé dónde está…y su fantasma sigue pareciéndome una meta inalcanzable…

-¿Acaso haces lo mismo que ella porque eso hizo? Bueno, lo entiendo…

-¿Bromeas? Lo hice porque era mi última opción –de a poco, su acento se tornaba más agresivo a medida que el alcohol surtía efecto, siendo la mayor evidencia sus mejillas encendidas –Es decir…he intentado de todo en esta vida, desde bailarina, enfermera, estudiante…he intentado hacer más cosas de las que recuerdo…y nada ha resultado –vaya, "Tendencia al fracaso" o más bien "Autocompasión acentuada por la ausencia materna" –dejé ir a quienes amaba por esos estúpidos sueños que al final fui incapaz de concretar…dejé ir tantas cosas y cambio jamás recibí nada.

-Nos pasa, a muchos nos pasa –diablos, pobre muchacha, hecha polvo desde temprano y sin opciones –pero bueno…supongo que no quieres comparar.

-Al final…no hago esto porque me apasione, lo hago simplemente porque se me da bien ser mal en todos los ámbitos menos…menos en los Concursos Pokémon –qué bueno que sacara a relucir algo positivo, comenzaba a desesperarme –aunque más allá de eso…tampoco han sido grandes triunfos…

-No mires en menos tus logros, todo triunfo es importante –qué hipócrita, a veces yo mismo me sentía un fracasado –si sobresales en algo, aférrate a él…

-Nunca llego al final –diablos, jarra vacía y ya surtía un efecto más que potente en ella…tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a un trago como… ¿Cerveza importada? Con razón –Nunca llego a terminar nada…y siempre, siempre hay alguien mejor que yo en todo…

-¿Cuántos años llevas pensando así? Porque si son muchos…pues déjame decirte que con esa actitud no lograrás nada –de pronto, yo mismo me sentía mareado…demonios, había liquidado una segunda jarra que no recordaba haber pedido, pero seguía teniendo la lucidez necesaria –maldita sea… ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno que tiene el pasado? Que nos enseña a no repetirlo, que sigue siendo una jodida guía de vida, ¿nunca lo has visto así? Como la mierda que ya se fue por las alcantarillas –solté una carcajada, incapaz de creer que había soltado semejante estupidez –mira…

-¿A cuál de los dos, eh? –Preguntó Jessie, meneando la cabeza mientras bebía la tercera jarra…el cantinero parecía hacerse una idea de mis intenciones y nos ayudaba demasiado.

-Al más cercano, sólo mira –jarra número tres en camino y sentía con mayor intensidad la idea de que la cortesía se podía ir al carajo –nadie dice que nuestro pasado…no sea una mierda porque a veces lo es, ¿sabes? Pero si sigues pensando en el olor… ¿Me escuchas? Si sigues pensando en el olor, dudo que puedas hacer algo, siquiera comer…no, no viene al caso, sólo date cuenta de una vez…mira, piensa en tus amigos, ¿acaso no es eso un triunfo después de tanta amargura?

-Si lo pones de esa forma…puede que sea cierto –me sorprendía que con tres jarras en el cuerpo, fuera capaz de adoptar un semblante pensativo.

-Supongo que ha sido duro, que has tomado la última opción… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Seguro eres menor que yo… ¿Qué chingados haces quejándote como una vieja, eh? Todavía puedes hacer mucho, así que deja de deprimirte, dudo que a tu mamita le guste verte así, dondequiera que esté –tal vez no debí soltar eso, pero por alguna razón, pensaba poco en lo que decía.

-Ah, cállate, no tienes ni idea…aunque puede ser cierto –con movimientos erráticos se incorporó de su asiento, intentando infructuosamente dar un paso sin perder el equilibrio, un gran espectáculo –Y… ¿Adónde se fueron?

-Ah…sí, James y Meowth…yo te llevo –Natu no tardó en subir a mi hombro al tiempo que ayudaba a la chica a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde la esperaban –oigan…creo que los busca.

No tardaron el voltear hacia nosotros, mostrándose entre sorprendidos y divertidos al ver llegar a Jessie en semejante estado. Yo tampoco me encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero mantenía el equilibrio, quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a la cerveza importada, aunque no solía beberla con demasiada frecuencia, generando ciertas…complicaciones, como el ligero mareo, la lengua suelta y el frío…porque no recordaba que hiciera tanto frío.

-Oye cuate, ¿no te habrás pasado? –Preguntó James mientras acomodaba a su amiga en un asiento lo mejor que podía.

-Todo lo que importa es que no les dará problemas por un largo tiempo –no tardé en divisar y agarrar la guitarra que les había encomendado –y no te preocupes, se le pasará, se nota que no suele beber.

-En realidad, me sorprende que haya durado tanto –observó el pokémon parlanchín con curiosidad para luego preguntar –oye Tom, ¿acaso vas a tocar? ¿Lo piensas hacer en ese estado?

-El estado no significa nada, nomás dame unos minutos y verás algo bueno –encajé la guitarra en el hombro y caminé hacia la barra –ahí nos vemos, nomás esperen.

Por alguna razón, al volver me pareció que la barra se alejaba, aunque no por eso dejaba de avanzar, lo sentía por el suelo bajo mis pies… ¿O el maldito piso se movía? Vaya yo a saber…todavía podía beber un poco más mientras… ¿Mientras qué? Ah sí, mientras hacía hora, porque realmente faltaba un poco antes de que pudiera subir a la tarima y hacer algo que me mantuviera ocupado de verdad, más allá de mirar las cabezas de la multitud o de oír las voces distorsionadas de tantas personas de diferentes edades…

Pobre Jessie… ¿Qué más podía decirle? Seguía siendo verdad, la mayoría de nuestros pasados son el equivalente a la mierda que estamos obligados a dejar atrás por nuestro propio bien. Porque no podemos seguir cargando con algo innecesario, menos si apesta tanto…bueno, tal vez no sea tan exacta la descripción…no, seguía siendo verdad, todo pasado es una mierda, una huella que se borra, es estúpido pensar que pueda afectar en tu presente si sabes que ya pasó…

-Natu, no estoy ebrio, sólo mareado –los picotazos de mi amigo venían molestándome desde hacía ya rato –ya buscaremos más maní si no me dices que deje de beber –ah, toqué su punto débil –moleste, ¿no? El maní salado tampoco es muy…muy…

En un segundo sentí que las palabras se me atascaban en la garganta, acaso porque la vista distorsionada había captado algo que no esperaba captar…es decir, iba más allá de cualquier sorpresa, más allá de cualquier cosa…quiero decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseé estar sumido en el efecto del alcohol hasta el fondo, cualquier cosa que me sirviera como argumento, como explicación factible…que más allá de cualquier cosa, que esa cabellera corta de tonalidad rojiza no fuera otra cosa que un efecto de la cerveza…o algo que pudiera haber tomado antes de salir y que fuera incapaz de recordar…cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, aunque tampoco era lo mejor sentarse junto a la barra y pedir otra jarra, sabiendo que Natu estaba rígido en mi hombro como pocas veces, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal…

Pero si era así…si era así lo mejor sería que fuera capaz de pasar desapercibido, si bien la había mirado más de la cuenta… ¿Qué hacía ella en el bar en primer lugar? Quería que Natu picoteara mi oreja, que me dijera que estaba equivocado o que me regañara por el trago…nada, daba igual cuánto esperara…si al menos… ¿Si al menos qué? ¿Iba a culpar al tiempo? ¿Realmente me sentía con el valor necesario para culpar a algo o a alguien de mis propios errores? Y de ser ella…claro, seguía siendo un gran error…

-Disculpen…esperen que…

La misma voz y podía oírla a pesar de la multitud… ¡Maldita sea, la misma voz! No podía alucinar con lujo de detalles y menos con tan poco alcohol en la sangre. Deseaba que fuera falso…claro, y que la tierra se partiera en dos…al menos estaba acompañada, lo cual representaba una oportunidad…claro, tal vez iba a hacer algo, pero seguía estando acompañada, sinónimo de ocupada…sinónimo de lejanía…sinónimo de que podía huir hasta que ella se decidiera a largarse de una vez y recién entonces…

-Aunque te dejes barba y el cabello largo, te puedo reconocer donde sea –la oí…y la oí tan cerca que las sílabas parecieron resonar en el fondo de mí, mientras Natu se aferraba con más fuerza a mi hombro –aunque me des la espalda…Tom, sigues siendo tú y te reconozco.

Ya no tenía caso aparentar. No tenía caso si ella estaba tan cerca…si sabía que era yo a pesar de haber cambiado, adelgazado, hundido más en la mierda que ella misma se había encargado de ampliar…creyendo ingenuamente que lo había superado todo…creyendo que podía dar cátedra de algo que desconocía por completo, siendo ella la principal prueba de mi fracaso, el rezongo de mi maldito pasado…y a pesar de voltear esperando nada, ella estaba ahí tal y como la recordaba…estaba ahí como siempre, secundada por aquellos que habían nutrido mi archivo en el último tiempo…secundada por ellas, las mismas que venían a joderme más la existencia…

Y con todo, seguía teniendo ojos y rabia para ella…

-¿Realmente crees que me dejé barba para que no me reconocieras? –A pesar de la mordacidad, sabía que mentía, ella estaba en lo cierto –Hace mucho que dejó de tratarse de ti, Zoey.


	9. Caso 9: Tom Primera Parte

**Definitivamente, me he torturado escribiendo un total de… ¿Cuántas? ¿Quince páginas? Pero lo peor es que apenas es una parte del cierre. Así es, este capítulo es el inicio del arco final de La Consulta del Caos y en el cual espero responder todas las dudas. Como su nombre lo indica, aquí me centraré en el punto de partida de la historia, ese punto que no esperaba que tuviera éxito, acaso porque Tom nació como la excusa perfecta para que personajes del universo Pokémon desfilaran por una consulta médica, sin pensar jamás que su pasado tuviera relevancia para los lectores. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, y como sé que me arrepentiré al cabo de unos minutos, he decidido dejar esta primera parte de tres (o cuatro según mi bipolar musa). Debo confesar que cada capítulo me cuesta más que el anterior y aunque no es el más largo, sí ha sido el más pesado, acaso porque no sabía cómo narrarlo y porque los estudios también pesan. Es por eso que ahora debo decir, quizás no sea tan humorístico, pero espero que siga poseyendo la misma esencia de la historia, mas no lo sabré sin vuestras opiniones, mis queridísimos lectores, porque de ustedes depende si sigo con esto o debo editar el capítulo…si lo he hecho medianamente bien o ya puedo redactar mi testamento literario.**

**Antes de comenzar, como debe ser, quiero agradecer a:**

**A-nmine: Gracias por tus halagos, eres muy amable. Disfruté escribiendo la Trilogía Rocket, pero me hace más feliz que la hayas disfrutado. Por otra parte…bueno, Helena sí tiene importancia para él, quizás porque el principio de la relación fue más allá de lo laboral y espero poder explicar aquí el por qué y en cuanto a la batalla…dentro del arco saldrá, no la he olvidado, tenme paciencia. Por otro lado, el padre tiene importancia por el valor de la música y…bueno, contarte más arruinaría las sorpresas, pero te enterarás de todo, tenlo por seguro. Y en cuanto a Zoey…bueno, esa historia es más compleja, pero sí que hizo algo, espero poder explicarlo bien sin alargarme demasiado ni caer en el tedio. Y gracias por todo, gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio y creer que leerla valía la pena, realmente espero de corazón no decepcionarte.**

**Ariz Taerio: Disculpa si me pasé con las palabras altisonantes…pero quería establecer ese rasgo como parte del carácter de Tom para que se notaran las diferencias con lo que…bueno, decir más arruinaría el resto. Y en cuanto a los efectos del alcohol…jejejeje, bueno, es más gracioso cuando lo has visto, sí, aunque me costó un poco porque jamás he visto a nadie borracho, jajajajaja. Y en cuanto a la chica…oh, cielos, creo que he cavado mi tumba generando expectativas, espero estar a la altura con ese capítulo. Y gracias por la invitación, me ha entusiasmado saber que escribes originales (yo también, qué coincidencia) y los leeré, palabra de honor, pero los estudios, el maldito Tom…si supieras la de sangre que he sudado…pero los leeré, es una promesa y lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte el apoyo. Gracias de corazón.**

**Red: Jajajajajajaja, no tuve en consideración que la cerveza fuera suave, más bien la resistencia que tienen las personas sin hábito de beber, esas se embriagan más fácil, jajajajajaja. Y de poder con sus penurias…tendrá que poder, ¿no? Ahora lo estoy haciendo protagonista, tiene que poder, jejejeje. Y en cuanto a lo que hace Natu…bueno, creo que aquí lo verás y espero que satisfaga tu curiosidad, jejejeje. Gracias de corazón amigo, por ser el primero en creer en el proyecto y animarme a seguir. Muchas gracias.**

**Y también gracias a todos los lectores, pasados, presentes y futuros que han apoyado esta historia, pues por todos ustedes sigo adelante y nada más.**

**Ahora sí, después de esta introducción, volvamos al bar, los invito a unas copitas.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hacía mucho que había abandonado toda creencia en el azar.

Porque era tan sencillo como suponer que recientemente se había celebrado un Concurso Pokémon y uno de los integrantes del grupo había ganado, por lo que no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que celebrar en ese punto en particular…pero de haber sabido que la conocían…de haber sabido que ella llegaría…de haber sabido antes muchas cosas, con toda certeza habría hecho otras tantas, pero no era el caso. Porque Zoey seguía siendo la prueba viviente de aquello que debí haber hecho y no había tenido el valor o el cerebro suficiente para llevarlo a cabo…la prueba de la ironía que me empujaba a sonreír con cierto cinismo, intentando olvidar la rabia a pesar de ser Natu quien la percibía con mayor claridad.

-Intento creerlo, Tom, pero tus acciones contradicen tus palabras…

-¿O será que la conciencia te remuerde lo suficiente como para creer tamaña estupidez? Ve tú a saber –alejé la jarra de cerveza, sabiendo que más alcohol podía aflojarme la lengua, pero podía jugarme en contra –Así que eres la última persona que podría decirme cómo y por qué hago algo.

-Creo conocerte lo suficiente, Tom.

-Crees conocer lo que fui hasta el día en que apareciste.

-Por más que aparentes lo contrario, sigues siendo tú mismo, eso jamás cambiará.

-Soy un mismo hombre que se ha visto obligado a pensar diferente si quiere sobrevivir –eché una mirada a mi espalda, comprobando el grupo que había encontrado mesas y miraba amenazadoramente al trío con el que había hablado previamente –aunque…pensé que ellas llegaron aquí por Ash, pero puedo ver que el principio mismo tuvo que ver con ellas.

-Yo no les dije que te buscaran ni sabía que habían logrado algo así –al sonreír, me dio la sensación de que parecía azorada –simplemente…te quería ver.

-Pues ya me viste –gruñí, sabiendo que corría más riesgos de los necesarios únicamente hablando con ella –no sé qué más puedes esperar de mí si ya me has visto y crees saberlo todo.

-Quiero que hablemos…

-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? –La sola insinuación me colmó la paciencia –Ha pasado tan poco…y apenas me ves… ¿Qué quieres hablar, eh? Ya está todo dicho, ya no hay nada más que podamos decirnos –sonreí ante la absurda posibilidad que acababa de considerar –entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora sigues mis consejos?

-Debí…debí seguirlos desde el principio, lo sé –ya no sonaba tan segura…comprensible, incluso lógico –pero…entiende que era una chiquilla…

-Y yo demasiado idealista creyendo en las buenas intenciones de la gente –me levanté del asiento y la miré fijamente –no te guardo rencor, Zozo, no serviría de nada ni me devolverá la vida…pero al menos alejarme de ti me ha traído algo de paz y me ha enseñado a ir con un poco más de calma…no, más que calma, a no tomar nada en serio…es decir, ¿de qué me sirve tomar la vida en serio si ya sé su final? Lo único que puedo hacer es no adelantarlo.

-La vida no es como la vez, Tom –me hablaba con tanta suavidad…como si fuera un niño perdido… ¿Qué se creía? –Nunca fue mi intención arrebatarte tanto…

-Lo hiciste, ya hablamos, ya cerramos todo –miré a mi viejo amigo, el cantinero –sírvele una cerveza, va por mi cuenta –la miré una última vez –cerré tu caso, guardé la ficha, ya ha sido suficiente, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no vuelvas a aparecer más.

-No creo que sea posible si conservas mi ficha –sonrió con tanta seguridad que me costó creer por un segundo que fuera ella la misma chica que había conocido –lo quieras o no…siempre estaré.

No quería oírla más…no sentía deseos de envenenarme antes de caminar cerca del escenario, ignorando a esa muchacha, sabiendo que quizás tenía razón…porque conservaba la ficha y las cicatrices… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo todo? Lo peor es que Natu rígido, mudo por primera vez, no me ayudaba demasiado. Ni siquiera necesitaba que me picotera la oreja o hurgara en mi mente en busca de recuerdos que compartíamos. ¿Qué más podía hacer salvo intentar olvidar sabiendo que aquello era imposible?

Después de todo, soy psicólogo. La mente me obliga a recordar todo…la música aleja el recuerdo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Que Tom me dejara en una mesa mientras él se disponía a subir al escenario no me parecía una buena señal. Después de todo solía mantenerme alejado cuando algo lo perturbaba, al punto de distanciarse para así no transmitirme esos sentimientos negativos, dándose tal situación en contadísimas ocasiones. Sabía que ella podía causar tal efecto…sabía que él podía ser de todo con tal de negar sus verdaderas emociones…lo conocía mejor que nadie. Tal vez Helena lo conociera tanto como yo…quizás un poco menos, pero en ese bar sólo estaba presente yo y ese amigo al que encargó mi cuidado.

-¿Así que eres Natu –Ese felino no hacía otra cosa que hacer notar lo obvio para romper el hielo que amedrentaba tanto a Jessie como a James.

"¿Acaso eres ciego? Claro que lo soy".

-Sé que lo eres, lo siento, pero de alguna forma tenía que romper el hielo –Meowth no dejaba de mirar a mi amigo subir hacia el escenario con la guitarra al hombro –nunca pensé que lo vería con esa actitud.

"Es porque no sabes lo que siente…y dudo que alguien lo entienda".

-¿Qué le pasó a mi cuate, Natu? –Preguntó James con cierta melancolía –Es decir…nunca lo había visto…hablarle así a nadie…ha cambiado tanto…

Aquella forma de hablar hizo clic en mi mente. Después de todo, se trataba de un amigo de Tom, lo recordaba perfectamente y dentro de todos los pacientes que había tenido en el último tiempo,él seguía siendo el mejor, acaso por el lazo que en el pasado los había unido…a caso por tantas, tantas cosas que quizás nunca supiera…pero él seguía siendo lo más cercano a una figura humana en la que podría confiar, una imagen que le podría dar un punto de vista razonable… ¿Razonable viniendo de James? Sí, quizás no pedía demasiado. Además, Tom no me había pedido que guardara el secreto, nada más guardaba silencio por respeto…y seguía sintiendo tal respeto, sólo que sentía que, de alguna forma, les debía una explicación a aquellos de los cuales sabía tanto, pero ellos no sabían nada, al menos de una parte de su pasado.

"Meowth, tradúceme por favor" fue lo primero que pedí. Porque quería llegar a ellos. No quería transmitir mis recuerdos con un ataque. Prefería recurrir a la forma oral…la misma que Tom me había inculcado…

Si hasta en eso nos parecíamos…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_-¿Qué te parece? –Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar –Sabes que no podemos permitirnos mucho, así que es normal que sea pequeña…y por lo tanto, viviremos y trabajaremos aquí._

_Al fin y al cabo, se trataba del comienzo, por lo que no podía esperar demasiado. El alquiler era asequible y si lo veía bien, pocos podían pensar con un escritorio destartalado, un casillero para los papeles y el único diván que había encontrado en una tienda de antigüedades, que personas como nosotros vivían en un lugar así más allá del trabajo. Lo único que podían pensar era que servía de algo cruzar la puerta puesto que una placa con su nombre y ocupación figuraba en ella, sin contar el diploma, el mismo del que se sentía orgulloso…el mismo que lo confirmaba como psicólogo…demonios, sonaba extraño, pero después de tanto trabajar…si al menos hubiese sido sólo el estudio, pero también era el trabajo y después de tres años…maldita sea, tres años en lo mismo, tres malditos años…pero ya había pasado y finalmente podía trabajar, aunque realmente parecía todo un poco complicado…_

_Tom se había graduado hacía algunos meses con los honores que le permitía la falta de tiempo, el trabajo y el agotamiento. Apenas superaba los veintiuno, pero había sido el primero de su generación, acaso porque cuando se proponía algo, costaba mucho que alguien le quitara esa idea de la cabeza. Y lo primero que apareció fue eso, una carrera poco conocida para reemplazar las batallas. A ratos me preguntaba qué le había gustado tanto de esa carrera en particular, sobre todo porque su curso estaba compuesto de siete estudiantes…aunque bueno, eso también representaba una enorme ventaja. _

_-¿Puedo pasar? –En el umbral apareció la única imagen que parecía hacer falta en ese lugar. Claro que a Tom no le hacía mucha gracia verla en ese estado, con el pelo revuelto y los lentes torcidos._

_-Vaya Helena, ¿no se supone que tenías clases?_

_-El profesor está enfermo, además quería pasar, tenía que hacerlo –inesperadamente, sentí el remezón causado por la chiquilla que se le colgaba del cuello y lo estrujaba, sin darme cuenta del momento exacto en el que había lanzado el bolso lejos –felicidades por pasar tu examen, doctor._

_Por supuesto…ella quería estar presente…después de todo, aparte de Tom, no tenía a nadie más y lo mismo pasaba con él. Aunque seguía creyendo que era una locura que se hiciera cargo de la muchacha…bueno, se entendía que no tuviera a nadie más, pero él tampoco se encontraba en posición de mantener a nadie salvo a sí mismo. Bastaba con ver sus ojeras y su delgadez…aunque dentro de todo, parecía ser que el título le confería nuevos aires, desde el cabello peinado hacia atrás, el rostro afeitado y esa sonrisa que se apreciaba no sólo en los labios, también en la mirada…esa mirada entusiasta que recordaba desde el momento en el que lo aceptaron en la universidad…un entusiasmo que parecía ir más allá de cualquier cosa…_

_Y es que antes de que Helena llegara, mi amigo se disponía a marchar para cumplir su primer día de trabajo._

_¿Cuál era la principal ventaja de ser el mejor de una clase tan pequeña? Sin duda el hecho de tener trabajo asegurado, más si éste venía de uno de los profesores de mayor prestigio. Y ese trabajo no podía ser mejor, si bien la meta de mi amigo era ser independiente…aunque claro, dicha independencia tendría que esperar hasta que forjara su reputación como especialista. Aunque no dejaba de parecerme extraño que las Ligas y Grandes Festivales decidieran analizar psicológicamente a los entrenadores o coordinadores, lo cual venía a representar un gran trabajo. Dentro del siguiente mes, todos aquellos que pretendían concursar debían acercarse a uno de los nombres que les serían designados, los cuales debían extender el certificado de aprobación, siendo el mismo Tom uno de los encargados de la labor._

_Un trabajo que ya comenzaría, por eso nos encontrábamos ahí. El más cercano parecía ser el Gran Festival de… ¿De qué región? ¿Unova? Al parecer, pero daba igual. Mi amigo ya se preparaba para la ronda de sus primeros pacientes, cinco confirmados. Y como figuraba como empleado de la Universidad, ellos estaban obligados a pagarle por el servicio prestado._

_Claro que no esperábamos que el primer paciente apareciera media hora después de que Helena se marchara, esgrimiendo su atraso y sus próximas clases. _

_Era cómico ver a Tom tan nervioso, incapaz de articular palabra debido a la inminencia de un paciente, el primero más allá de cualquier práctica profesional, de manera que no tardó en ajustarse el nudo de la corbata, acomodar su cabello y adoptar una postura más profesional que de costumbre, como si quisiera transmitir la seguridad del profesional, intentando disimular la falta de experiencia, el nerviosismo y en parte la misma ansiedad._

_Pero claro, no esperábamos que fuera una muchacha la primera paciente._

_A simple vista, la chica parecía baja de estatura…bueno, todas me parecían bajas si estaba encaramado en un metro noventa de ansioso psicólogo primerizo. Pero me resultaba extraño apreciar tanta seguridad en ella. Por supuesto que vestía de manera casual, como era su estilo, apenas unos jeans y una camiseta debido al calor, acompañada de cerca por un Glameow muy elegante. Recuerdo que de ella me llamó la atención el cabello rojizo corto y la mirada divertida que se posó en mi amigo apenas lo vio._

_-Buenas tardes –incluso el saludo pareció desarmar a mi amigo –busco a…el doctor Tom Santos._

_-Para servirla –demasiada educación por parte de mi compañero –entonces debo suponer que usted es…_

_-Mi nombre es Zoey y he venido aquí porque así lo solicitan los organizadores del Gran Festival…_

_-Ah, sí, ya veo, me informaron de su visita, pase por favor, pase –las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, como si le costara trabajo distribuir el aire, mostrar seriedad…no, eso último apenas le salía y lo comprobé al percibir el gesto divertido de la que sería la primera paciente debido a los torpes movimientos de mi amigo –tome asiento, tome asiento, qué modales los míos, póngase cómoda._

_Me parecía extraño. En principio, mi amigo parecía más alto y mayor, pero ante ella…ante ella el nerviosismo parecía ganar terreno, viéndose él menor si lo comparaba con la tranquilidad y madurez que parecía manar de la chiquilla llamada Zoey, de la cual no se borraba la sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo…ehm…bueno, supongo que la informaron del procedimiento que debo llevar a cabo, un simple cuestionario…y en base a sus respuestas emitiré un informe que llegará a la Comisión, la cual dará su veredicto al cabo de un par de días –mi amigo blandió la pluma, temblándole en la mano –ya tengo su nombre completo, su edad… ¿Alguna experiencia previa en algún Gran Festival? _

_-Gané el Gran Festival de Sinnoh y participé en Kanto y Hoenn –fue la tranquila respuesta de la chica._

_-Bien…número de integrantes de su equipo…_

_-Seis… ¿Debo decir sus nombres?_

_-Es irrelevante, descuide –con rapidez, Tom tomaba nota de las respuestas –me gustaría saber por qué optó por los Concursos en vez de las Batallas de Gimnasio._

_-Bueno…debo reconocer que siempre sentí debilidad por la belleza estética…por el arte si le parece más adecuado el término…y a mi parecer, los Concursos permiten apreciar mejor la belleza de cada pokémon y el potencial de sus habilidades –a pesar de su semblante pensativo, algo parecía iluminar su mirada cuando hablaba –si bien es importante el rendimiento físico…siempre preferí ver a mis amigos iluminados y parecer ser que los Concursos le permiten liberar ese brillo...y me gusta que el público los vean tan maravillosos como lo son para mí…eh, disculpe, creo que me he extralimitado –soltó de golpe, algo avergonzada por la extensión de su respuesta._

_-Debo reconocer que es un pensamiento fascinante –articuló mi amigo apenas, incapaz de alejar la mirada de la libreta de apuntes –en base a los Festivales me puedo hacer una idea de la experiencia y…seis integrantes del equipo… ¿Alguna aspiración a futuro?_

_-Simplemente participar en Unova y…bueno, lo demás se verá más adelante –lo decía con tanto relajo…y mi amigo apenas era capaz de mantener la calma._

_-Bueno…será suficiente, pasemos a la segunda parte –ah, mi parte favorita, porque simplemente me encantaba el Test de Rorschach –Le presentaré las siguientes fichas y usted debe decirme qué ve en ellas –dicho esto, sacó las láminas y presentó la primera mancha de tinta –dígame qué ve._

_-Veo…una pelota lejos del piso –qué raro, yo veía una explosión de petardos, aunque en la segunda… -veo…dos Beautifly jugando –y yo veía el rayo de un Zapdos –bueno…un Skitty persiguiendo su cola –y yo veía un Forretress girando –un Chimchar lanzando fuego, sin duda –imposible, ahí había un Xatu bailando._

_-Con eso me basta –murmuró Tom, guardando las fichas apresuradamente –bueno, creo que hemos concluido la evaluación, ¿tiene alguna consulta?_

_-Sólo una –dicho esto, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios – ¿Soy tu primer paciente?_

_-¿Qué? –No sabía que podía sorprender más, la pregunta en sí o el hecho de que lo tuteara._

_-Creo que mi pregunta fue clara, ¿verdad?_

_-No, es sólo que…demonios… cómo… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?_

_-Bueno…estabas tan nervioso que apenas me has mirado un par de veces en toda la sesión, no me has preguntado la edad, te has reprochado por tus modales…y la mano no ha dejado de temblarte, incluso cuando escribías –dejó escapar una risita –en realidad…tienes esa vibra de novato._

_-Ay, qué linda –gruñó mi amigo, dejando caer un poco la cabeza, por lo cual casi pierdo el equilibrio –bueno…eres la primera paciente a la que trato después de mi práctica…aunque dudo que te pueda considerar paciente si no tienes problemas –se puso de pie de un salto, acción que Zoey no tardó en imitar –no te preocupes, estarás dentro…bueno, sé que no debería decirlo, pero es un hecho…es decir, no debería confirmarlo, pero no veo razones…_

_-Entiendo a qué quieres llegar, descuida –incluso cerca de la puerta, ya a punto de terminar, seguía pareciendo más segura y mayor que Tom –aunque… ¿Estarás muy ocupado?_

_-La verdad es que sí, vendrán otros Coordinadores y debo emitir los informes…sin contar que me harán describirlos en presentaciones, argumentar a favor y en contra de los puntos de vista…diablos, creo que me estoy excediendo –a pesar del nerviosismo, me gustaba verlo irradiar tanto entusiasmo, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan feliz…como si describir tamaña situación lo llenara de gozo –pero bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en el Gran Festival._

_-Ah, lo sabrás muy pronto, espero que volvamos a vernos –y sin decir más, desapareció tras la puerta, dejando que mi amigo pudiera liberar todo el aire contenido durante esos largos minutos._

_-Bueno…fue mejor de lo esperado…aunque debo mejorar mi actitud –no tardó en dejarse caer sobre el diván polvoriento, apenas pudiendo mantenerme sobre su cabeza –es decir…creo que será divertido…éste y todos los años._

_Y yo, por mi parte, quería creer que sería así._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Esa boba fue su primera paciente? Vaya, pensé que tenía más experiencia –reconoció Meowth con cierta incredulidad –pero…me cuesta creer que estés hablando del mismo Tom.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Es decir… ¿Sonriendo así? ¿Nervioso? ¿Peinado y afeitado? ¿Es en serio? –Me resultaba extraño ver a Meowth incapaz de creer algo así…tal vez porque yo mismo ya lo había visto así –Tuvo que ser algo muy grande para que haya pasado a ser…bueno, ése que conocemos.

"Bueno, esto tiene que ver con algunas lecciones de la Universidad" expliqué al trío que me escuchaba y a los metiches de atrás que, sabía, también estiraban la oreja lo más posible. "Los profesores decían que lo más importante para un psicólogo es no inmiscuirse más de la cuenta en la vida de su paciente, que el deber de todo profesional es ser capaz de mantener una distancia prudente, siempre manteniendo apartados los sentimientos, las opiniones propias…regirse por los códigos por sobre todo…pero bueno, Tom creía que las cosas debían ir un paso más allá, porque según él, el especialista debe ser capaz de ponerse en el lugar del paciente, aceptar su dolor como propio y luchar por encontrar una salida, siempre prestando el apoyo moral y profesional, pero sobre todo el moral".

-¿Creía esas cosas? –Soltó Meowth, después de traducir, con los ojos abiertos como platos soperos.

"Exactamente…las creía hasta que Zoey lo defraudó".

-Habla claro, plumífero, déjate de trabalenguas –exigió James, un tanto molesto.

"Bueno…imagina el lazo que se forma en los primeros amigos…imagina el apego que existió entre Zoey y Tom, más después de esa primera sesión, más después de ser ella más capaz de revelar sus flaquezas…más después de los compromisos, cuando ella decidió visitarlo con la frecuencia que le permitía la distancia, siempre llamando en busca de un consejo…que para él, ella comenzaba a ser alguien especial…más allá del peso de ser su primera paciente, comenzaba a tener un rol emocional en su vida equivalente al de Helena, a quien conocía desde mucho antes…

¿Sabías que Tom perdió a sus padres antes de cumplir los diez años? De su madre apenas tiene recuerdos, murió cuando él tenía cinco años. Y su padre…bueno, su padre murió cuando tenía siete. Ambos eran extranjeros, él mexicano y ella italiana y vinieron a parar aquí…él jamás se ha sentido en casa, mucho menos después de perder la única familia que tenía. Y cuando nací yo…bueno, él ya se las arreglaba para sobrevivir en las calles valiéndose de la guitarra de su madre…porque el piano, el mismo que le había enseñado su padre, no lo podía cargar.

Imagina el vacío con el que creció todos esos años, luchando por sobrevivir, sabiendo que nadie lo esperaba…sabiendo que nadie se preocupaba por él salvo yo y aún así no era lo mismo, porque tardamos mucho en establecer el lazo que nos permitiría comunicarnos como lo han visto. Por eso…por eso las cosas cambiaron en parte cuando conoció a Helena…sí, la misma Helena que han visto antes la conoció cuando tenía dieciséis y ella unos once, aunque por aquél entonces, ella tenía familia…y vino a convertirse en la primera amiga…quizás ahora la única y la más fiel, la misma que terminó cuidando al cabo de unos años.

Pero Tom siempre, siempre sucumbía cuando alguien reconocía su esfuerzo…cuando alguien valoraba su consejo cuando lo único que quería era ayudar…no, más que ayudar, sentirse útil, sentirse alejado de esos años en los que se vio obligado a robar para sobrevivir…a ser de utilidad, acaso para sentir que sus padres se sienten orgullosos de sus esfuerzos y olviden que alguna vez él hizo cosas incorrectas…"

-Pero estaba solo, ¿qué más podía hacer? –Articuló Jessie, súbitamente entristecida.

"Él no lo ve así, dudo que lo vea…o no lo veía en aquel entonces, cuando apareció Zoey…su primera paciente, una amiga más…una amiga a la que, estoy seguro, comenzó a querer de otra forma, sólo que él nunca tuvo el valor de reconocerlo. Una amiga que lo llamaba cuando tenía problemas, que reconocía sus conocimientos…una amiga a la que él quería y apoyaba en la distancia…una amiga que lo visitaba con frecuencia y que fue la primera, después de Helena, en conocer acerca de su pasado y no juzgarlo por nada…"

-Entonces, si se llevaban tan bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Aquella pregunta por parte de Meowth me causó cierta gracia, sobretodo porque quizás él lo entendiera mejor que ninguno.

"Bueno…sabiendo el pasado de alguien, sus más profundos secretos, dudo que si ese alguien depositó su confianza en ti, seas capaz de defraudarlo, pero ¿cambian las cosas si te enamoras de una persona que te pide esos secretos?" y como era de esperarse, la pregunta hizo palidecer a los tres. "Creo que Tom ha perdonado mucho…pero si hay algo que no puede perdonar es que le hayan dado la espalda sacando a la luz ese pasado a sus rivales".

-Hablas como si Tom hubiese sido un criminal buscado –murmuró James, desconcertado.

"Tal vez no a ese nivel…pero sí se hizo enemigos grandes… ¿O creías que llevaba ese palo de golf porque sí?" y la sola idea de que pensaran algo así me parecía absurda. "Tal vez no me creas, pero estoy seguro de que has oído de él como Tom El Hada de los Dientes."


	10. Caso 9: Tom Segunda Parte

**Pensé que sería más sencillo y me equivoqué, en parte porque cuando unes diversos puntos de vista, estás obligado a retratar las cosas desde un diferente punto de vista y más cuando cambias más de tres veces y empleas dos variedades de narración…pero bueno, aquí presento el segundo de los cinco capítulos que tendrá este último arco argumental…y sí podría extenderme más, pero también sé que no puedo alargarlo indefinidamente manteniendo cierto estándar de calidad, sin contar que, al menos a mi juicio, trece capítulos es una cantidad más que razonable. Y como sé que me arrepentiré de algo después (siempre me pasa) les dejo este capítulo, que más que seguir la acción presente, se remonta un poco más en el pasado para ampliar y aclarar el lienzo de Tom, su pasado, su personalidad y sus relaciones, lo cual ha sido complejo, pero tampoco quiero dejar demasiados cabos sueltos (en lo posible, ninguno) y por eso tardaré un poco. Quiero hacer llegar a ustedes, los que han hecho posible que este proyecto siga en pie, un capítulo que valga la pena leer, aunque por razones argumentales no pueda mantener el humor, al menos por éste y el siguiente capítulo y por lo tanto, sigo dependiendo de sus impresiones y opiniones, queridos lectores, porque suya es la decisión de si mantengo el capítulo así o lo corrijo, estoy dispuesto.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a:**

**Ariz Taerio: ¿Tierno? Bueno sí, era un novato, jejejejejeje, como muchos idealistas. Y sí, Natu tiene su punto de vista, tantos años acompañándolo, era necesario presentar su versión de la historia. Y sí, en verdad acabará pronto, pero espero dejarte con esta historia una buena impresión. Sobre las nacionalidades…bueno, me aproveché de un capítulo del animé en el que mencionan Paris (no estoy seguro de cuál es, es sobre una Academia Pokémon, de los primeros de la primerísima temporada). Y en cuando a sobrenombres…vaya, ¿Barbie? Imagino que era guapo siquiera el sujeto, jajajajaja. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, tu opinión es importante y la agradezco. Y gracias por tenerme paciencia con las historias, eres muy amable.**

**Whitemiko5: Vaya, qué sorpresa me has dado regresando, muchas gracias, debiste tener dificultades y es comprensible. Sobre Tom…bueno, en parte surgió un poco esa faceta de la historia del caso de un padre soltero que oí una vez…sí, Tom dista mucho de ser un padre, pero quería hacerlo un poco parecido. Sobre sus razones para estudiar…jejejeje, bueno, te recomiendo que leas este capítulo, he tenido presente ese detalle, porque los pacientes, tanta pendejada…en fin, razones hay, te lo aseguro. Y gracias por tus amables críticas, me alegra comprobar que, dentro de lo fantástico, se puede transmitir cierto realismo...y si lo piensas…Dios, no negaré que me gustaría conocer tus puntos de vista sobre tan locas situaciones, jejejeje. Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas con este capítulo, tu opinión es muy importante por ser de las primeras en creer en este proyecto. Gracias amiga.**

**Red: Pues sí, una nueva forma…cuando lo mencionaste, recién me di cuenta, llevaba tiempo sin acercarme a mi computador, jejejejejeje. No hay problema compadre, tendrás tus razones, sabes que no puedo enfadarme por algo así, jejejeje. Con respecto a la historia…bueno, el cambio de apellido fue para ajustarme a la nacionalidad, algo diferente si consideramos que, dentro de lo que publiqué antes, esto es un reinicio, por lo que me alegra ver que, en tu opinión, la historia ha mejorado. Y en cuanto a Natu…tal vez no ahora, pero sí seguirá teniendo su punto de vista, al menos por un capítulo más, te lo aseguro. Gracias querido amigo, tú salvaste el proyecto cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo por la borda, por lo que tu opinión tiene mucho valor para mí. Gracias de corazón.**

**Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los lectores, pasados, presentes y futuros que han seguido esta historia. Con su crítica, ayudan a este humilde escritor a crecer.**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, los invito a una segunda ronda, va por mi cuenta.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-He oído ese nombre antes –murmuró James con semblante pensativo –pero eso significaría…

"Tom hizo muchas cosas cuando era más joven, cosas de las que se arrepiente, pero también cosas de las que se siente orgulloso, aunque esas mismas acciones le han ocasionado problemas…principalmente porque antes confiaba más en la gente, creía en las buenas intenciones".

Sin darle explicaciones, volteé hacia la mesa donde se encontraban la mayoría de los pacientes más recientes de mi amigo, en particular los más problemáticos, los más difíciles…ellas estaban ahí y me miraban…y casi sentía que me entendían sin necesidad de que Meowth tradujera para ellos…no, era imposible, entre ellos y yo no existía el nivel de comunicación que nos unía a Tom y a mí. Ash y Brock intentaban asimilar mis palabras y las muchachas simplemente miraban su mesa, fingiendo que nada habían oído…y esa estupidez fue lo que más me molestó.

"Tal vez no lo digan en voz alta…tal vez se hayan enterado recientemente, pero estoy seguro de que saben hasta qué punto él los conoce a ustedes, ¿no es así? Entonces pueden hacerse una idea de cómo es él y por qué". Y con todo, sabía que Zoey se había dado por aludida…y mejor así, también los otros parecían buscar algo más allá del presente…

También ellos empezaban a recordar…

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-Mamá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –La aludida no tardó en voltear –Sé que no es mala persona, pero… ¿Cómo conociste a Tom? _

_-¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? –No parecía molestarle la pregunta, pero sí le causaba cierta curiosidad._

_-Pues…para que lo invitaras a mi cumpleaños cuando casi no invitas a nadie…y no recuerdo que me hayas hablado nunca de él…y he hablado con él hace poco y me pareció extraño que lo conocieras y yo no supiera nada de él…cuando él parece saber tanto de nosotros –inconscientemente, Ash frunció el ceño, pensativo –por eso…mamá, ¿quién es Tom?_

_Delia no tardó en secarse las manos antes de esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica. No suponía ningún secreto vergonzoso…de hecho, no tenía nada de secreto. ¿Por qué no le había hablado de él antes? Quizás le costara creer que se tratara de él…a ella misma le había costado relacionarlo con la misma persona tras la máscara que representaba la barba, pero en el fondo, sabía que seguía siendo él…el mismo sin importar cuánto intentara cambiar, lo cual no dejaba de resultar curioso._

_-Bueno…tú tenías tres años cuando lo conocí, así que él tendría unos…unos once si no me equivoco –confirmó mientras se sentaba junto a la mesa, frente a su hijo –recuerdo que por aquel entonces, él se dedicaba a viajar por el simple gusto de hacerlo…bueno, tenía sus pokémon, pero más allá de eso, simplemente viajaba con un morral, la guitarra, el palo de golf y Natu en la cabeza –la mujer tuvo que contener una carcajada al recordar tan gracioso cuadro –pero lo que más me llamó la atención era que sonreía en todo momento, como si siempre recordara un chiste excelente…como si lo último que quisiera fuera tomarse la vida en serio…o como si no existiera nada por lo cual valiera la pena adquirir algo de seriedad._

_-¿En serio? –Ash intentaba hacerse una imagen de un Tom de esa edad con tales características, presentando serias dificultades –vaya…dicho así…_

_-Él era un niño muy entusiasta, hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó, qué lo hizo cambiar hasta ese punto –murmuró Delia con cierta tristeza –porque en esos años…en esos años, siempre era agradable hablar con él u oírlo tocar la guitarra…en realidad, ese par de semanas que se quedó aquí se dedicó a tocar la guitarra todas las noches para que todos lo oyeran…y vaya que tuvo éxito, logró llevar la cantidad de dinero suficiente para mantenerse por un mes…e incluso me dio un poco por las molestias que, según él, me tomé al hospedarlo…pero qué tontería –bufó Delia con molestia –tenerlo no suponía ninguna molestia…incluso se divertía jugando contigo._

_-¿Conmigo? –La sola idea le provocó un sonrojo. Sin darse cuenta, su madre se había levantado de su asiento y desapareció en la cocina para volver al cabo de unos minutos con un álbum de fotografías -¿Qué es esto?_

_-Algo que logrará convencerte._

_Intrigado, Ash pasó las páginas, encontrándose con fotos familiares, todas relacionadas con algún momento de su vida que no recordaba, encajando precisamente en ese periodo de tiempo una foto en la que aparecía su madre con unos años menos al lado de un joven delgaducho con un Natu en la cabeza y un niño de cabello negro encaramado en sus hombros…pero claro, si era él mismo… ¿En los hombros de Tom? Y encima parecía divertido tirando de las mejillas de ese niño flaco de gran sonrisa… ¿Sonrisa? Increíble, estaba sonriendo…sí era Tom con varios años menos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, un poco estirada a causa de las manos del niño que cargaba y que reía con su expresión._

_-Es la única foto que tengo de esos días…y me habría gustado tener algunas más, pero él no parecía muy convencido de quedarse mucho tiempo._

_-Acaso… ¿Acaso tenía algo que hacer?_

_-Simplemente decía que lo mejor no era quedarse demasiado en un mismo lugar…no sé si por su seguridad o porque realmente tenía un espíritu aventurero…aunque en realidad prefiero pensar en lo último, porque la sola idea de que haya hecho eso porque escapaba de algo…no me agrada –por primera vez en toda la conversación, Delia frunció el ceño con molestia –porque de ser así, significa que no confiaba en mí…o que en realidad prefería cargar con demasiada responsabilidad…y siendo tan pequeño…_

_-Hablas como si viajar fuera algo malo, mamá –le reprochó Ash con desconcierto –recuerdo que me dejaste viajar cuando tenía diez años y nunca…_

_-Porque estaba aquí, hijo, pero él…él no tenía a nadie –aquella explicación bastaba para que el muchacho comprendiera el estado de ánimo de su madre –la sola idea de que fuera perseguido por alguien…intento apartarla, porque siento que jamás podría perdonarle el que no confiara en mí._

_Ash asintió distraído, sin despegar la mirada de aquella foto, la prueba de que ese momento realmente había tenido lugar en su vida. Le resultaba extraño verse a sí mismo tan pequeño y a Tom de niño con él en los hombros y sonriendo… ¿Un hombre como Tom sonriendo? Intentar imaginarlo no tenía sentido si lo tenía frente a él…pero parecía tan diferente…_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-¿Qué ves hija? _

_La pregunta de su madre apenas llegó con el volumen suficiente como para comprender que alguien le hablaba en la lejanía, mas su mirada se encontraba enfocada en un sitio en particular…concretamente, en una foto del álbum negro que su madre sacaba de vez en cuando, una imagen que no dejaba de llamarle la atención, acaso porque a pesar de las enormes diferencias, no dejaba de notar la semejanza… ¿O simplemente Natu servía para reconocerlo? Pero ahí estaba su madre, un poco más joven, con el vientre abultado y al lado un chico, apenas un muchacho, con una sonrisa en los labios, ropa demasiado grande y un palo de golf firmemente empuñado, estando Natu sobre su cabeza._

_-Ah, sí, esa foto –con naturalidad, Joanna tomó el álbum, contemplando la imagen con melancolía –faltaba un par de meses para que nacieras cuando sacaron esta foto…_

_-Mamá… ¿Ése es Tom? –Articuló la chica en voz baja._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –En ese momento, notó que había hablado demás, despertando la curiosidad de su madre, la cual no tardó en disipar con una lógica respuesta._

_-Pues…es amigo de la mamá de Ash y…lo conocí en su cumpleaños –si llegaba a enterarse de que había buscado un psicólogo…sí, le daría más razones para preocuparse._

_-Qué pequeño es el mundo –reconoció la ex Coordinadora, visiblemente sorprendida –aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo…si él viajaba tanto, con seguridad terminaría conociéndola…_

_-¿Y tú cómo lo conociste? –Intentó disimular la desesperación que ocultaba su tono de voz…la necesidad de saber por qué lo conocía, cómo podía ser… ¿Cómo podía ser que él apareciera en esa foto con su madre? Acaso…no, no podía ser que hubiera habido algo… ¡Pero se veían tan cercanos! Por qué su madre tenía que ganar en eso también… ¿Qué acababa de pasar por su mente? Acaso… ¿Estaba celosa? No, qué clase de locura…_

_-Lo conocí cuando viajaba…es decir, justo se dio la casualidad de que caminaba por la Ruta 202 y terminó perdido debido a que era de noche…y si lo hubieras visto, te habría dado entre pena y risa –la forma en que hablaba de él no encajaba con la imagen que ella poseía –Tanto él como Natu estaban en las últimas y a esa hora, muchos en el pueblo nos encontrábamos fuera de casa, incapaces de dormir debido al calor cuando apareció él cantando –bueno, aquello no parecía ser una descripción de Tom –y lo más extraño era verlo herido…sí, herido, con un ojo en tinta, la camisa rasgada, lleno de polvo, el labio y la nariz sangrando –dejó escapar una risita –así que había dos opciones: O había tenido un accidente de aquellos o se había enzarzado a golpes con alguien y a duras penas había logrado escapar…y conociéndolo, estoy segura de que fue la segunda…pero lo sorprendente de todo, es que le quedaban fuerzas para rasgar la guitarra y cantar con tal del pedir algo de ayuda, sin dejar de reír._

_La chica hizo un esfuerzo mental intentando imaginar al muchacho de la foto en el estado que describía su madre… ¿Cantando? ¿Riendo a pesar de las heridas? No, parecía una persona diferente…no podía ser el mismo…_

_-Y… ¿Se quedó mucho tiempo? _

_-Me habría gustado que así fuera, pero no tardó en irse –súbitamente, el humor de su madre había decaído –según él, le gustaba moverse, pero yo sé que algo le preocupaba…al menos, ésa es la única explicación para esas noches en las que pasaba despierto sobre el tejado, las únicas oportunidades en las que lo vi serio –dejó escapar un suspiro de pesar, aunque eso no alejaba la nostalgia –y en parte…cuando lo recuerdo, llego a pensar que se parecía mucho a ti._

_-¿A mí? –Dawn no sabía cómo tomar aquel dato, intentando no mostrar ninguna expresión que pudiera comprometerla._

_-Siempre decía que no me preocupara, incluso cuando salía sin desayunar a buscar algún trabajo –en un segundo, aquella resignación familiar apareció en el rostro de la antigua coordinadora –y siempre que lo decía era cuando más me preocupaba._

_La chica intentó imaginar al Tom que describía su madre…pero le parecía una realidad tan lejana…y no sabía qué le molestaba más: que su madre lo conociera más o que en realidad fuera tan distinto…porque si lo pensaba bien, nunca lo había visto sonreír…siempre serio, circunspecto…y si llegaba a esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa, ésta distaba mucho de alegría, más bien se trataba de un gesto forzado, movido por la cortesía o la ironía…o la rabia misma…_

_Cómo podía ser y no ser a la vez…_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-¿Cómo es posible?_

_Misty estaba incrédula ante lo que veía. Únicamente hurgaba entre sus cosas cuando dio con aquel álbum olvidado que albergaba fotos que no recordaba. Quizás movida por la curiosidad más que por recordar viejos tiempos, empezó a hojearlo, encontrando en él diferentes momentos de su vida y la de sus hermanas, como la primera batalla, el primer pokémon, la primera de muchísimas actuaciones, incluso momentos banales como juegos o cosas similares, sonriendo con cada una de las imágenes y reconociendo a sus hermanas y a sí misma en cada una de ellas._

_Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con algo así._

_En una de ellas aparecía de bebé, tendría casi dos años, no lo sabía, mas eso poco importaba, pues si bien se reconocía con facilidad sin suponer nada extraordinario, no podía decir que no le sorprendiera la presencia de un muchacho larguirucho que no debía superar los…no, imposible saber cuántos años, era difícil determinar su edad con esa sonrisa jovial, aunque ésta se veía un poco desfigurada a causa de las manos de la pequeña Misty que jugaban con sus cachetes. Se estaba preguntando quién era cuando notó esa sensación familiar que le producía el ver esa cara, más allá de la expresión…y el hecho de que un Natu se mantenía en el hombro derecho._

_-¿Qué pasa Misty? –La voz de Violet no tardó en invadir la habitación, movida por la curiosidad que causó en ella la exclamación de su hermana menor._

_-Violet, ¿se puede saber quién es el que me sostiene en brazos? –Exigió saber la muchacha, mostrando la foto. Si bien sabía cuál era la respuesta, no dejó de sorprenderle._

_-Ah, ahí estás con Tom…pensé que habíamos perdido esa foto –para su asombro, el semblante de su hermana se tornó melancólico, incluso triste –ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces…_

_-Ya me di cuenta, lo que quiero saber es por qué me tiene en brazos –no podía decirlo, no podía dar a entender que…no, no podía ser que el mismo psicólogo hubiera…la sola idea inundaba su rostro de tinte rojizo –para empezar, quién diablos es ese tal Tom._

_-Tom fue tu niñera por un tiempo –la información le cayó como un puño de hierro en el estómago –llegó a Ciudad Celeste buscando trabajo…y debo reconocer que lo primero que nos llamó la atención fue el Natu que llevaba al hombro y cómo se comunicaba con él, acaso porque nunca habíamos visto uno…y quizás fue por eso que decidimos emplearlo, queríamos ver a Natu más de cerca, claro que ellos nunca se separaban –la excusa que su hermana le presentaba le parecía en extremo ridícula –al final, como parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa por dinero más que por la medalla que no le interesaba, lo pusimos a cargo del aseo del gimnasio…ah, también alimentaba a todos los pokémon y como tú eras pequeña y nosotras estábamos ocupadas, sin contar que él en verdad parecía un poco desesperado, también te dejamos a su cuidado por un tiempo…_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que se aprovecharon la situación para explotarlo? –El gimnasio era enorme, los pokémon numerosos y ella de bebé… ¿Cómo no había muerto a causa del stress laboral? ¡Aquello era indignante!_

_-Bueno…en principio fue así –reconoció Violet, un tanto avergonzada –pero a cambio él pidió una cosa, además de la paga, y eso era alojamiento, daba igual donde, sólo quería un lugar donde dormir…y bueno, como él parecía un muchacho un tanto…impulsivo, no lo queríamos demasiado cerca de nosotras, así que le permitimos dormir cerca de la piscina…_

_-¡Y después de todo lo que hacía, ustedes lo obligaban a dormir en la humedad! –Cuanto más escuchaba, más se convencía de que a sus hermanas poco les había faltado para torturarlo y cargarlo de más absurdas labores –No entiendo…no entiendo cómo pudieron…_

_-Eso fue las primeras semanas, no te apresures –se apresuró a explicar la joven, comprendiendo que mientras más hablaba, más se enfadaba Misty –porque la verdad es…es que nunca se quedó a dormir…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Él no dormía, simplemente se dedicaba a…a cantar en bares y a veces lo encontrábamos dormido mientras jugaba contigo –por un segundo, a la joven líder de gimnasio le pareció notar cierta actitud soñadora en su hermana –de hecho…casi nunca hablaba con nosotras, se la pasaba contigo tocando la guitarra y…bueno, cantaba muy bien, ¿sabes? Así dejabas de llorar…así te hacía dormir…así él mismo se dormía a veces…_

_-Pues con todo el trabajo que le daban…si me cuidaba siendo bebé y ustedes lo hacían dormir junto al agua, es normal que quisiera pasar tiempo lejos de aquí…_

_-Ya te lo dije, eso fue al principio, las cosas cambiaron cuando se ganó nuestra confianza._

_-Oh, por favor, ¿me vas a decir que incluso cuidándome, ustedes no confiaban en él?_

_-Es que…las cosas cambiaron cuando él se enfrentó a unos acosadores –ante aquella confesión, Misty no tardó en instarla a continuar –verás, por aquí había un grupo de…un trío de idiotas que no nos dejaba en paz y no sabíamos qué hacer…es decir, siempre aparecían cuando Tom te sacaba a dar una vuelta, pero…pero un día justamente él estaba aquí y vio que no los podíamos alejar ni usando pokémon, así que…el muy loco se fue contra los tres…y a pesar de la desventaja, se las arregló para darles una paliza y tirarles los dientes, aunque no volvió ileso –Violet parecía incapaz de contener un suspiro de resignación –recuerdo que terminó con un brazo roto, pero con todo, seguía riendo afirmando que no eran más que unos cobardes de los cuales esperaba demasiado._

_-¿Tom hizo eso? –Articuló Misty, incapaz de creer que hablaran de la misma persona._

_-Y desde entonces, nunca más volvimos a ver a esos tipos, lo que nos hizo descubrir que muchos en la ciudad lo respetaban…y eso cambió también nuestra opinión…es decir, comenzamos a ayudarle con las tareas, pero él seguía haciéndose cargo de ti…y aunque le permitimos dormir en el sillón de la sala, seguía desapareciendo por las noches y no lo veíamos hasta que te daba el biberón de la mañana–su semblante no dejó de mostrar cierto pesar a medida que hablaba –y todo lo anterior hizo que…bueno, Lily fuera la primera en ofrecerle quedarse a vivir aquí._

_-¿Quedarse a vivir? –La sola idea le parecía descabellada, más si se trataba de alguien como él._

_-Las tres lo queríamos, Misty, de a poco se había convertido…había adoptado un rol que nosotras mismas buscábamos evadir a toda costa y su presencia había dejado de parecernos extraña, aunque nos costó convencerlo de que podía comer con nosotras en la misma mesa…y realmente llegamos a pensar que se quedaría, pero tan repentino como llegó, así se fue un día, después de renunciar a todo y darnos las gracias, se quedó para hacerte dormir y cuando te dejó en tu cuna, se marchó –por un segundo, Misty fue capaz de jurar que había una lágrima en los ojos de su hermana –quizás por eso no te hablamos de él, no sólo porque su partida te afectó, nos afectó a nosotras también, ninguna lo perdona por haberse ido sin dar explicaciones más allá de querer seguir viajando…ninguna lo ha podido perdonar por…por haberse quedado tanto tiempo y que ese tiempo…ese tiempo significara tan poco al momento de irse…_

_-Y nunca…_

_-Nunca una llamada, una carta, ni siquiera una postal…muy propio de él –comentó Violet con cierta amargura –pero bueno…supongo…no, en realidad quiero creer que tuvo sus razones para hacer algo así._

_Sí, pensaba Misty. A pesar de la sonrisa, seguía siendo Tom y aquellas acciones parecían propias de un sujeto como él, acostumbrado a enfrentar peligros…no, no tenía ese concepto de él, sabía que era temerario, únicamente eso podía explicar que le hiciera frente a tres bravucones y saliera riendo con un brazo roto… ¿Por qué no podía recordar esos días? ¿Tan cercanos habían sido? ¿Qué habría sido de ellos de haberse quedado? ¿Habría crecido mejor, sin tanta rabia hacia su familia? Y ese afán de viajar buscando trabajo…de viajar sin luchar en gimnasios…_

_Debía de haber una razón para todo aquello._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-Papá, ¿quién es él?_

_La chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar la pregunta, acaso porque el muchacho magullado que aparecía en la imagen en compañía de su padre más joven le resultaba en extremo familiar. Ambos sentados, llenos de tierra, pero en particular él lucía una sonrisa cansada, pero llena de satisfacción. No le habría dado mayor importancia de no ser por las similares facciones, ojos tan parecidos…y un Natu sobre su hombro, el cual le permitía obviar tantas diferencias…_

_-¿Quién? –Curioso, Norman se acercó para ver la foto que le mostraba su hija, adoptando su semblante una expresión que mezclaba nostalgia y fastidio –Ah sí, ese chico…se llamaba Tom, con seguridad el oponente más difícil de mi vida._

_-¿Fue tu oponente? –Le costaba creerlo…sí era Tom, un muchacho apenas, pero… ¿Había peleado contra su padre? ¿Acaso no había dicho que las batallas no le interesaban?_

_-Por decirlo así –aquella frase sólo añadía ambigüedad a esa imagen –en realidad…llegó a la ciudad un día, nunca tuve claro de dónde…y por aquel entonces me preparaba para llegar a líder de gimnasio, así que ya habías nacido –con una sonrisa irónica, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a su hija –él simplemente tocaba la guitarra en las plazas, pero tuvimos unos desacuerdos cuando dije que los pokémon Tipo Normal eran mejores que cualquier otro, lo cual ofendió a Natu y a su entrenador también…pero claro, él no parecía muy dispuesto a enviar a su amigo a batalla._

_-Pero…pero en esta foto…_

_-¿Lo dices por nuestro estado? Bueno, es porque él tenía un sentido absurdo de…cómo te dijera…unirse a su pokémon en las batallas, así que fue tanta mi insistencia que fui, según él, el primero que veía su estilo en un "combate amistoso", aunque hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué habría sido de mí si hubiese ido en serio…y quizás la prueba más grande de amistad fue el no luchar con el palo de golf…_

_-Espera, ¿con el palo de golf? ¿Cómo iba a luchar Natu con un palo de golf? _

_-No May, creo que no has entendido –Norman no pudo evitar sonreír, pues se trataba de una confusión normal –yo peleé contra Tom, no fue una batalla pokémon, me obligó a hacer equipo con Slaking, ¿o en serio creías que terminaríamos así después de una batalla convencional?_

_May apenas podía contener su asombro. ¿Equipo con su pokémon? ¿Qué clase de locura era aquella? Pero si lo veía bien…claro, ambos lucían en condiciones deplorables…y si lo pensaba mejor, eso podía explicar la resistencia de Tom al momento de recibir cinco ataques simultáneos sin más consecuencia que un par de cortes, fracturas y quemaduras, las cosas que no podía evadir, por más resistencia que tuviera…y eso explicaba que se viera más entero que su padre, lo cual hablaba de cierta práctica._

_-Y… ¿Y quién ganó?_

_-Bueno, fue un empate, aunque estoy seguro de que él habría ganado de haber ido en serio, pues seguía siendo algo nuevo para mí y él se estaba conteniendo…sin contar que, desde entonces, nunca más he intentado hacer algo como eso._

_A la chica le costaba imaginar algo como eso, pero sabía que no podía ser falso viniendo de su padre y teniendo frente a ella la mayor prueba, aunque en la foto misma no parecía existir tensión entre ellos, más bien algo parecido a la camaradería…incluso su padre hablaba de él con cierto afecto… ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de él? No es que necesitara algo así, pero…_

_-Y… ¿Qué pasó con él, papá? ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?_

_-Ya me habría gustado, pero él era de aquellos que no permanecían demasiado en un mismo sitio –meneó la cabeza con cierta preocupación, mas no por eso se alejaba la sombra de nostalgia –me cuesta creer que siendo tan joven, se haya hecho de tantos enemigos que lo querían ver muerto._

_-¿Enemigos? –Sabía que no tenía sentido repetirlo, pero las últimas palabras la dejaron sin aliento._

_-Bueno, qué se podía esperar…hija, en este mundo tienes que saber por dónde caminas y quiénes te rodean y parece ser que al intentar sobrevivir, no buscó los mejores lugares y lo terminó pagando…aunque no parecía lamentarlo –en la expresión de su padre creyó ver esa exasperación que solía provocarle alguna locura de sus hijos –no hablaba de eso, pero sabía que se metía en los peores tugurios, se involucraba en una pelea y más de alguien perdía los dientes a causa de su palo de golf…porque claro, no faltaba quien lo reconocía a causa de su temeridad y del mismo palo…_

_-Pero en la foto no parece ser el matón que tú describes…_

_-No hija, él no era un matón, simplemente se cruzó en el camino de gente equivocada que no perdona y actuó en consecuencia, es decir, lo que haría cualquiera que desee conservar su vida –a pesar de intentar mostrar cierto relajo, no fue capaz de disimular del todo la tensión de su voz –y la verdad…quiero creer que sigue vivo._

_Por un segundo, May estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre que no se preocupara, que Tom seguía con vida a pesar de todo, pero no tardó en recordar las circunstancias que la habían llevado a conocerlo…claro, no sería una buena idea, a menos que blandiera el argumento creíble de que lo había conocido en el cumpleaños de Ash…no, querría saber dónde vivía y seguramente lo encontraría hospitalizado…probablemente no diría que ella tenía responsabilidad, pero lo podía sonsacar…no, seguía siendo desfavorable por donde se viera. Quizás más adelante fuera posible…sí, lo mejor sería dejarlo para más adelante, cuando se hubiera recuperado del todo…cuando ella misma dejara de sentir culpa al mirarlo a los ojos…_

_A quién engañaba, había algo más allá de la culpa…y sabía que ninguno de los dos se lo tomaría bien…no, al menos con uno tenía la certeza, del otro…del otro quería esperar algo en particular._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-Helena…_

_La chica levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la figura alargada de un muchacho que la miraba con seriedad. Había algo en él que le parecía familiar, pero resultaba un tanto difícil saberlo a través de las lágrimas. Quizás él lo sabía, por lo que no tardó en agacharse para tener una mejor perspectiva. Y sí, había cambiado mucho, pero sabía que seguía siendo él, en parte porque la mirada la recordaba…en parte por el Natu de pie sobre el hombro de ese chico._

_-Tom… -articuló la chica con dificultad, sintiendo cómo los dedos del joven le secaban las lágrimas._

_-Vine en cuanto pude –sin decir más, la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndola con dicho gesto, acaso porque no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto, tan efusivo…tan imprevistas –chiquilla…lo siento tanto…_

_Sabía que en su hombro podía llorar la muerte de sus padres. Sabía que en su hombro podía encontrar el pilar que necesitaba para desahogarse…el pilar necesario para aferrarse a la realidad, por muy dolorosa que ésta pudiera ser…porque había sido un accidente…porque no había forma de esperarlo…porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar…y los extrañaba tanto…y ahí estaba él, el mismo Tom que recordaba de niña, el mismo chico delgaducho que la había salvado una noche de lluvia…el mismo que parecía no cambiar a pesar del cambio mismo…el mismo que a pesar del cansancio, le había sonreído para animarla…y el mismo junto al cual lloraba esa partida prematura, intentando asimilar la soledad repentina que caía sobre ella a sus trece años…la misma que él, en parte, parecía mantener a raya._

_-Gracias…gracias Tom –articuló entre sollozos –pero…ha pasado tanto…y de pronto…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila –miró la estancia en la cual se velaban dos ataúdes –entonces…por qué…por qué nadie…_

_-Eran mis padres…y todo lo que tenía –murmuró la chica con dolor –y ahora…ahora…_

_-Ahora no sabes qué harás –completó él con voz neutra, como si mantuviera todas sus fuerzas en lo más profundo de su ser, intentando mantener bajo control una implacable lucha interna –no te preocupes, yo tampoco sé qué haré, pero dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una –unos picotazos de Natu lo interrumpieron –demonios, no me cortes la idea, sabes a qué quiero llegar, no te estoy ignorando._

_-Tom…_

_-Si no sabes qué hacer, vamos a averiguarlo juntos, ¿sí? –Y a pesar de la oscuridad y tristeza de la estancia, el chico sonrió –si no lo sabes…bueno, nunca has estado sola en el camino…_

_-Qué quieres…_

_-A partir de ahora, eres mi responsabilidad –dejando caer la mano sobre su cabeza, pareció reafirmar sus palabras –y no aceptaré un no, esto no está sujeto a discusión, aunque me lo pensaré cuando cumplas dieciocho –la chica sintió que el llanto volvía, luchando por contenerlo –pero si vas a llorar, llora…se han ido, se volverán a encontrar, pero sigue siendo una despedida y pasará algún tiempo antes de que los vuelvas a ver…mas ten por seguro de que se reencontrarán, ya verás._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_-Dejé de viajar por Helena –escuchó la chica que decía el mismo psicólogo, esta vez recostado en el diván –pensé que a ella no le vendría bien tantos viajes y fue por eso que decidí que ya era suficiente y era tiempo de buscar estabilidad…y pensé que si realmente quería que dejara de preocuparse, tenía que ofrecerle una base, alguna garantía…_

_-Fue un bonito gesto de tu parte –murmuró Zoey, intentando esbozar una sonrisa –pero sigo sin entender cómo fue que llegaste a ser psicólogo…_

_-Fue por Helena también…y en parte por mí mismo –no era algo que esperara, por lo que decidió no interrumpir –quiero decir…leí sobre la carrera cuando pasé frente a la universidad y entendí que era lo necesitaba para ayudar a Helena a salir adelante, a librarse de sus miedos y a superar sus tristezas…y en parte porque de todas las carreras, parecía ser la mejor para aprender más de la gente…_

_-Pero…esa necesidad de conocer a la gente…esa necesidad de viajar siempre…como si ningún lugar fuera seguro…creo que me estás ocultando algo –la joven no tardó en comprender cuán cierta era la afirmación, notando una sombra en los siempre brillantes ojos del psicólogo novato –sabes que puedes confiar en mí…_

_-Quiero confiar en ti…y por eso espero que nunca salga palabra de ti –la chica no tardó en asentir, impulsando así al joven –empecé a los ocho años a cargar con un palo de golf para defenderme, la única cosa sólida que había en casa y sabía que podía emplear como arma –a Zoey no le resultó difícil ubicar el mencionado objeto en la sala –y en parte me servía, aunque unido a la estatura lograba una impresión mayor –dejó escapar un suspiro, como si fuera incapaz de comprender sus propias acciones pasadas –aunque recuerdo que…recuerdo que lo que más me enfadaba era que se aprovecharan de personas más débiles y por eso…por eso, mientras caminaba por mi ciudad natal una noche, vi a un tipo que…que intentaba abusar de una chica –le costaba creerlo, pero sabía que él no tenía necesidad de mentir –tenía diez años, Natu no era más que un huevo en mi morral y cuando vi eso…ni siquiera consideré que podía morir, simplemente lo ataqué golpeándolo en la boca con el palo y dejándolo inconsciente –a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, le quedaban fuerzas para reír –pero lo peor de todo fue que ese tipo era integrante de una mafia en extremo poderosa que tiene brazos articulados en todo el país, considerando el ataque un acto imperdonable por el cual decidieron darme caza –al voltear, la chica pudo notar el peso de tantos años sobre sus hombros –con diez años ya me buscaban…y con diez años decidí actuar en consecuencia, aunque mucho me costaba huir si en cada pueblo no faltaba aquél que había oído el dato que Los Hijos de la Promesa ofrecían una fuerte recompensa por la cabeza del mocoso del palo de golf, el mismo que le volaba los dientes a todo aquél que intentara ponerlo fuera de combate –la risa se volvió a oír, esta vez con más estridencia –quería que me temieran…quería que la idea de atacarme les pareciera descabellada y por eso me encargaba de dejarles el recordatorio en la dentadura, para que comprendieran lo loco que estaba y lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser –dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, esta vez sonriendo con cierta satisfacción a pesar de la incredulidad de Zoey –por eso…bueno, por eso me corté el cabello, ellos me recordaban como un chico pelucón…y por eso decidí estudiar, porque era lo último que ellos podían esperar de un verdadero matón que les hacía la vida miserable…y por eso, dentro de los muchos nombres que he recibido, el mejor siempre será el de Hada de los Dientes –sonrió con cierta malicia que ocultaba un matiz de tristeza –pregunta en cualquier parte, el Hada de los Dientes tiene su reputación…_

_-Así que eras tú –Zoey no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de un Tom de diez años de edad volando dientes a destajo –bueno…tu reputación llegó a muchos oídos como un rumor…pero sí funcionado tu táctica, nadie lo pensaría de ti._

_-Con eso me basta si puedo vivir –con un rápido movimiento, el psicólogo se incorporó del diván y miró a Zoey con gratitud –gracias por escucharme Zozo, me hacía falta decirle todo esto a alguien…_

_-De qué me agradeces, tontito –soltó la chica, divertida ante la expresión azorada del joven –si tú me has escuchado mucho antes, claro que tenía que hacerlo._

_-Gracias –repitió él, intentando sonreír, sin notar que en parte, un pequeño rastro de celos se escondía en la chica, los cuales ella intentó apartar a sabiendas de que no parecían encajar con la situación –sólo espero que…bueno, cuando tengas algo nuevo que contar, sea uno de los primeros en saberlo…te lo debo sabiendo que mis secretos están a salvo contigo._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Extrañaba la sonrisa de mi amigo…la extrañaba por sobre muchas cosas de aquel pasado mejor…la extrañaba más teniendo a la responsable de su muerte tan cerca de mí mientras esperaba oír pronto la voz de Tom cantar mientras todas las chicas se levantaban, sin duda pensando algo…sin duda planeando algo que creía saber, incluso sin la necesidad de inmiscuirme en sus cabezas, porque a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo su atención sobre mí.

-Eso no explica por qué mi cuate es así ahora –me reclamó James con enfado, actitud que parecían compartir sus amigos.

"Entonces quieres saber sobre esa noche en particular…muy bien, creo que merecen saberlo."


	11. Caso 9: Tom Tercera Parte

**Estoy avanzando a un ritmo acelerado, acaso porque temo perder la inspiración si me detengo. Este capítulo, a diferencia de los más recientes, hacía ya unos días que lo había terminado y estoy avanzando que siguiente, pero como no quiero hacer esperar a nadie, aquí lo dejo y sí, cuesta cada vez más, mas no demasiado, acaso porque el final ya está decidido y eso no cambiará. Y a decir verdad, irónicamente Tom me ha dado más problemas que los personajes de la serie, pero estoy contento de que el personaje haya podido hacerse un lugar en el corazón de los lectores, así que los capítulos que giran en torno a su pasado es mérito de ustedes y se los agradezco de corazón. **

**Como ya es tradición, no puedo comenzar sin antes agradecer a:**

**Ariz Taerio: Tiene un pasado un tanto triste, sí, las fotos son buenas formas de recordar y en cuanto a los padres de Helena…bueno, lo entendía de mucho antes…pero espero no haberme excedido, siento mucho si fue así, más cuando mencionaste lo de tu amigo…bueno, espero no haber ido al extremo. Sobre el Hada…jejejejej, bueno, qué bueno que fue una explicación convincente y sobre la Barbie, bueno, se entiende más sobre los lujos, esas muñecas son demasiado lujosas para vestir, jejejejeje. Y sí, Paris es mencionado, imagínate mi sorpresa, no veía esa temporada desde que tenía…uf, cuando cumples veinte tiendes a olvidar la infancia, jejeje. Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Todas las dudas que puedas tener sobre esa noche están aquí, espero estar a la altura de las expectativas. Gracias por todo.**

**Red: Jejejeje, pues así es Tom, todo un caso, aunque sobre el palo de golf…prefiero verlo como una espada moderna, de esas que bien cuidadas, pueden durar muchos años. Sobre los niños…bueno sí, quería mostrarlo en una faceta diferente, como cuando ves a un hombre rudo con un delantal de cocina estampado con flores y créeme, pensé en esa posibilidad, pero sencillamente no podía, se veía demasiado…surrealista siendo Tom. Pero bueno, tenía que marchar, eran sus decisiones (aunque no por eso deja de ser cabrón). Y sobre la última duda…espero poder responderla aquí y estas a la altura de lo esperado. Gracias compa, has sido muy amable y eso queda en el alma.**

**Y como siempre, gracias a todos los lectores, pasados, presentes y futuros por seguir esta historia, por ustedes sigo y por ustedes espero mejorar siempre un poco más. Queda cada vez menos, así que disfrutemos lo que nos queda.**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, los invito a una tercera ronda, porque la noche es joven.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_-Sé que te estoy dejando atrás, hijo, pero…pero sabes que tarde o temprano, nos volveremos a encontrar, eso tenlo por seguro; puede que sea un tiempo largo, será normal que llores, pero ese tiempo pasará y mientras estemos separados…procura emplear ese mismo tiempo a tu favor y que esta pena no abarque toda tu vida, porque estaré contigo siempre, más allá de cualquier lejanía y esperando a que sonrías sin importar la situación ni cuán grande sea la prueba…porque la alegría de la vida es tener un desafío que la vuelva más interesante y la muerte no es más que el último desafío…por eso ríete de ella en su cara, no hay que temerle, vive con nosotros y no la vemos, la ignoramos y cree que nos tiene controlados…no dejes nunca de reírte de ella…y de todos los obstáculos._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dormíamos en esa consulta, aunque cuando Helena se quedaba, ésas solían ser las noches más incómodas porque siempre Tom le dejaba el diván para dormir y él se quedaba en la silla junto al escritorio…qué le podíamos hacer, si no disponíamos de los fondos para alquilar algo y a mi amigo no le hacía ninguna gracia aprovecharse de la casa de la chiquilla…creo que entre las razones que dio fue que un caballero jamás se aprovechaba de la situación, aunque tanto él como yo sabíamos que él nunca haría nada, más le incomodaba su propia presencia donde sentía que no era correcta.

Pero esa noche…bueno, esa noche mi amigo se veía un poco decaído. Para empezar, el trabajo había sido más pesado de lo usual, había tenido algunas dificultades con el casero y para más remate, hacía ya varias semanas que Zoey ni siquiera se aparecía sin siquiera enviar una mísera explicación, aunque por la mente de psicólogo de mi compañero parecían desfilar una serie de posibilidades, todas factibles, acaso porque recordaba algunas señas que le había dado la chica, como por ejemplo que había conocido a alguien y que parecía ser una buena persona…y claro, él con esa tranquilidad y un poco de entusiasmo, le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias…tantas cosas le dijo que casi me sentí culpable al no pedirle que se detuviera, que se callara, que la chica a ratos parecía molesta con Helena y él, siempre ingenuo e idealista, siempre creyendo en la gente por sobre todo, era incapaz de notarlo.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que la presencia de esa chica significaba para él una cosa, pero para otros significaba algo más? Quizás esperaba de él alguna reacción, las mismas que él podía disimular o simplemente no manifestaba…las mismas que ella esperaba detonar diciéndole eso, que había conocido a alguien, que parecía buena persona y que le interesaba…pero claro, él simplemente aconsejaba, las típicas recomendaciones que le daba a Helena…no, con Helena era otro caso. Con ella se convertía en una fiera cuando alguien la miraba con malos ojos y siempre decía que si llegaba a estar con alguien, como mínimo necesitaba su aprobación, aunque ella no sabía que lo que él realmente quería era recordar la cara de ese alguien que pudiera hacerla llorar para así volarle los dientes en un futuro.

Ahora bien, ustedes no saben de esa noche en particular…

Esa misma noche, Helena había llegado a la consulta y en uno de esos arranques de cortesía, mi amigo salió a la tienda más cercana a comprar lo que fuera necesario para tener una velada un poco más agradable, aunque fuera dentro de una destartalada consulta de psicólogo primerizo. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco se podía asegurar que nos alcanzara para demasiadas cosas. Simplemente quería asegurar lo básico, acaso porque sabíamos que había una tormenta anunciada para esa noche y no valía la pena olvidar nada.

Esa noche sí hubo una tormenta…bueno, quizás no como la imaginábamos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Mi amigo caminaba cargado de bolsas. Qué suerte el haber encontrado a tiempo uno de esos locales abiertos las veinticuatro horas, siempre decía que lo salvaban de más de una situación incómoda. Y mientras tanto, dejamos que Helena se acomodara lo mejor posible, que hiciera lo que quisiera dentro de ese pobre espacio. Al fin y al cabo, mucho mi amigo no podía verla debido a los estudios de ella y al trabajo de él. Quizás por eso mi amigo simplemente no reclamaba nada, aunque tuviera que acomodar el poco espacio a fin de que luciera un poco más presentable, incluso para tratarse de un sitio a ratos vacío a causa de la falta de muebles._

_El mismo lugar visto desde el exterior no parecía la gran cosa. De hecho, me sorprendía que algunos de los pacientes asignados a Tom fueran capaces de encontrarlo. Porque a simple vista, era el más bajo de los edificios de la ciudad, el color lo hacía pasar desapercibido…qué digo el color, todo en él lo hacía pasar desapercibido. Todo en él hablaba de una lucha por la supervivencia, acaso por eso mi amigo trabajaba y vivía en el mismo sitio, necesitaba ahorrar dinero y el alquiler se lo podía permitir, como todos nuestros vecinos, los mismo que salían en idénticas condiciones todas las mañanas._

_Quizás por eso nos extrañó tanto ver un auto negro estacionado junto a la entrada, tan brillante y a pesar del color, tan escandaloso, como si quisiera imponer su presencia, obligar al peatón a voltear para verlo y convencerse de que allí estaba…porque claro, la misma reacción generó en nosotros, aunque por razones completamente diferentes. Para empezar, ese vehículo no tenía por qué estar ahí y segundo…precisamente por eso nos parecía familiar, demasiado familiar…_

_Porque llamaba la atención…porque parecía una enorme pancarta que gritaba un único mensaje…porque a pesar de carecer de letras, sabíamos qué podía significar…_

_No tuve que decirle nada, él mismo soltó las bolsas y empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, viendo en su rostro, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, una muestra e genuina angustia a medida que nos acercábamos al quinto piso, sabiendo que el ascensor no serviría de nada…sabiendo que podíamos llegar a tiempo o directamente…no, no podíamos pensar en la segunda posibilidad, parecía imposible, no podíamos creerla…no queríamos creerla, pero lamentablemente…lamentablemente los gritos eran audibles, se oía desde la escalera y con más intensidad a medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta, la cual derribé con un ataque psíquico, no había tiempo que perder dando puntapiés o usando llaves._

_Claro que esperábamos todo…claro que esperábamos todo, pero eso…_

_Los pocos muebles que había estaban en cualquier parte, así como quebrados los pocos objetos frágiles. Se podía pasar por alto el daño material…digo que podía, pero cuando algo más importante se veía en el centro de la sala…_

_Un sujeto tenía agarrada a una chica pelirroja muy conocida y le tapaba la boca con tal de que no gritara mientras otro sujetaba a una muchacha de cabello largo contra el escritorio y la desnudaba a la fuerza…y la misma víctima parecía ya exhausta, incapaz de defenderse o gritar, apenas limitándose a llorar mientras sangraba de la nariz…y esos sujetos…grandes, en apariencia pulcros, de buena presencia, bien vestidos, una ropa que hacía parecer un pobre muchacho ridículo a mi amigo…los mismos que voltearon al notar que la puerta se había abierto de golpe…_

_De pronto, sentí frío…un frío tan grande que aplacó mis fuerzas…_

_-Vaya, finalmente –articuló el sujeto que tenía a Helena contra el escritorio, sonriendo casi con cortesía –ha pasado mucho tiempo y has cambiado, pero sigues siendo tú, querido Tom._

_-Puede ser –soltó mi amigo con una voz asombrosamente calma, a pesar de que podía sentir cómo la ira estremecía su cuerpo –sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero…me sorprende que hayan dado conmigo._

_-Cortesía de nuestra auspiciadora –comentó el segundo sujeto, el cual sostenía a una angustiada Zoey, la cual intentaba negar frenéticamente con la cabeza –Vaya, ¿lo niegas ahora? De buen modo me contaste todo y me trajiste…_

_-Da igual cómo llegaron, ya están aquí y no he podido ofrecerles un café –a pesar de no ver su rostro, sabía que estaba rígido, pudiendo mover los labios haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo –así que… ¿Lo querrán cargado? ¿O prefieren algún licor?_

_-No pierdes la ocasión, de bromear, ¿verdad, Hada de los Dientes? –Con un rápido movimiento, el sujeto puso a una vulnerable Helena frente suyo a modo de escudo humano, con un enorme cuchillo apoyado junto a su cuello –pero verás, querido, las cosas ahora han cambiado, ¿sabes? Porque como puedes ver, tenemos ventaja numérica…sin contar que tenemos a tus lindos tesoros como garantía._

_-Así que tú decides, Tommy, y ya habrás notado que las opciones son escasas y del todo sencillas –el enorme brazo del tipo se cerró más en torno al cuello de la chica pelirroja, haciéndole más daño –te entregas y las dejamos ir…te resistes y las matamos aquí mismo._

_Más crítica no podía ser la situación. Daba igual lo que eligiera, salía perdiendo de una u otra forma. Los ojos de las chicas tampoco ayudaban a encontrar algo de calma y sin embargo, para mi asombro, los temblores dejaron de sacudir a Tom, el cual se llevó los dedos a los ojos, como si realmente considerara la macabra oferta…como si realmente tuviera ánimos de negociar…_

_La risa que escapó de sus labios fue el sonido más escalofriante que jamás había oído…y la sonrisa que esbozó distaba mucho del gesto que tanto conocía._

_-Creía que habían pensado mejor la situación…pero claro, sólo su estupidez podría explicar que los hayan enviado hasta aquí –un crujido de dedos me dio a entender que estaba dispuesto a todo –porque si me llevan y las dejan, las matarán segundos después…y si las matan en principio, el resultado será el mismo…con ellas muertas, ustedes también caerán –dio un paso al frente, lo que me hizo comprender lo que estaba pensando, para espanto de todos los presentes –no pienso entregarme, no las dejarán de todos modos…y si piensan matarlas…los desafío a derramar aunque sea una gota de su sangre, pero no creo que sean tan idiotas, porque si algo así llegara a pasar, comprenderán que el Hada de los Dientes tiene un apetito un poco más…amplio –una nueva carcajada los hizo palidecer a todos –Así que… ¿Realmente quieren matarlas? Si lo hacen, yo no tendré misericordia… ¿Me quieren llevar a solas? Tampoco la tendré… ¿Entienden lo que les quiero decir? Da igual la decisión que tome, da igual el camino que propongan, apenas ustedes pusieron un pie en este lugar y amenazaron las vidas esas muchachas, me vendieron sus almas…y yo no soy de los que negocian un acuerdo, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaron?_

_No podía creerlo…estaba dispuesto a ir con todo…no tenía el palo de golf, ellos tenían a las muchachas y a pesar de todo, le quedaba un resquicio de frialdad para amenazar con desatar el caos…y por las caras de esos sujetos, comprendí que estaba en lo cierto, no eran palabras vacías. Ellos le temían, sabían de lo que era capaz y también le tomaban el peso a la monumental tontería que acababan de cometer…_

_Estaban en el territorio del Hada de los Dientes…el mismo que, al chasquear los dedos, me dio la señal que necesitaba para desatar mi poder psíquico, alejándolos de las muchachas contra su voluntad…_

_-Quédate quieto –una voz tras nosotros, seguido del frío cañón de un arma en la nuca de mi amigo, representaban algo más que una mera advertencia…pero lamentablemente, Tom ya estaba demasiado loco como para acatar…_

_-No me he movido –tan rápido que caí de su hombro, volteó y estrelló la mano sobre la cara del sujeto, llevándolo contra la pared más cercana -¡Ahora sí, pinche cabrón!_

_En un segundo estaba encima del tercer sujeto mientras los otros dos, olvidándose de las prisioneras, saltaron al ataque, comprendiendo que no les quedaba demasiadas oportunidades para acabar con un demente como aquél, cegado por la ira contenida, pasando sobre mí y aturdiéndome con sus pisadas, al punto que quedé tirado mientras oía un estruendo y quejidos. Sentí que unas manos familiares me alejaban del caos, pero lo veía todo borroso, apenas tenía certeza de que mi amigo se enfrentaba a tres sujetos y a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie…_

_Tuve que recurrir al escaso rastro de concentración que me quedaba para localizar ese objeto en particular, el único que le podía ayudar en ese momento crítico y ordenarle que acudiera en su ayuda, jalar de él con todas mis fuerzas…jalar de él hasta que sintiera que cobraba vida y me reemplazaba ayudándolo…y en medio de la difusa escena fui capaz de verlo volar y vi que una mano familiar lo alcanzaba a atrapar, haciendo que la misma saeta gris girara de un lado a otro, golpeando huesos que alcanzaba a percibir debido al seco sonido que se repetía una y otra vez por sobre los quejidos de dolor… ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese extremo? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviéramos que hacer frente a semejante locura? De estar mejor…de no haber sido pisoteado…_

_-¡Levántense cabrones! ¡No me digan que es todo lo que tienen!_

_Conocía esa frase…mi amigo solía emplearla en dos ocasiones: cuando estaba en verdadero peligro o cuando iba ganando un combate…claro, era la segunda, lo supe en cuando mi vista volvió a la normalidad y pude tener una visión completa del improvisado campo de batalla, el cual me produjo un escalofrío._

_El destrozo se había duplicado. No sé en qué momento las chicas habían retrocedido conmigo hasta una esquina, siendo Helena la que me sostenía. Los tres sujetos estaban en el piso con las caras destrozadas bañadas en sangre, respirando con enorme dificultad e incapaces de cubrir sus arruinadas dentaduras. Y mi amigo…mi amigo estaba agachado recogiendo esos mismos dientes, respirando con dificultad. Alcancé a ver con alivio el bendito palo de golf que le había enviado, cuya cabeza metálica brillaba de un tinte escarlata. Sin embargo, al levantarse, noté que mi alivio se esfumaba…_

_De pie parecía más alto, más delgado…y su rostro pálido tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla derecha…mantenía empuñadas ambas manos y al mirar a los sujetos en el piso, había una oscuridad en ellos que resultaba imposible de describir, más cuando se agachó una vez más y agarró al que parecía ser el líder del grupo del cuello de la camisa._

_-Nada sacas con fingir que no me oyes, sé que estás ahí y por eso no lo volveré a repetir: Dile a tu jefe que Tom el Hada de los Dientes lo está esperando y que si se vuelve a meter conmigo o con mi familia, entonces no sólo le enviaré los dientes, también enviaré la cabeza de sus subordinados…y no sólo eso, yo seré el mensajero y no sabrá dónde, no sabrá cuándo, pero un día mi palo caerá sobre él, no buscando sus dientes, más bien para tomar su vida…y en cuanto a ti… -lo agarró de la maltrecha cara y la apretó hasta que oí un débil gemido de dolor –búscame, te reto a que lo intentes…búscame y te juro por la memoria de mis viejos que no sólo me quedaré con tus dientes como trofeo, porque la próxima vez iré por tus pelotas, ¿me oíste? –Lo dejó caer con fuerza antes de dedicarle una última mirada de desprecio –Te vencí cuando tenía diez años, infeliz, no importa cuántas veces vuelvas, te estaré esperando…y sabrás que no volverás a contarla…así que confío en que sabrás cómo actuar si quieres seguir vivo._

_Sin decir más, se acercó a nosotros y a pesar de su aspecto, sus facciones y su ropa, sabía que no era el mismo…no, su rostro serio, sus ojos vacíos…el rostro herido…la misma Helena parecía temerle al verlo en ese estado, habiendo ya desatado su locura…habiendo amenazado…habiendo enfrentado la muerte con una sonrisa y después de ver su rostro, volver a la vida sin un ápice de energía._

_-Helena –la chica me apretó contra su pecho, aterrada –coge todo lo que puedas, documentos, cuadernos, ropa, lo que sea, si lo tienes aquí sólo búscalo y mételo en un bolso…_

_-No…no tengo nada aquí –articuló la muchacha, temerosa._

_-Iremos a tu casa entonces, no perdamos tiempo –sentí de pronto cómo sus manos me alejaban de ella y colocaban en su hombro, mi lugar –gracias amigo, me salvaste la vida…_

_-Tom… -la débil voz de Zoey me ayudó a recordar que ella estaba ahí –Tom…tu cara…_

_-Cállate –su tono me produjo un nuevo escalofrío, más porque jamás creí que percibiría tanta frialdad en él…tanta ira impregnada en cada sílaba –yo…yo te confié todo mi pasado…creía en ti…confiaba en ti… ¿Y tú me traicionaste de esta manera?_

_-Tom…yo no…_

_-¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¡Sólo tú sabías quién era yo! ¡Sólo por ti podían saber que estaba en esta ciudad! ¡Qué hacías aquí si no era para guiarlos! ¡Contesta!_

_-¡No sabía que harían esto! ¡No tenía idea! –Sollozó la chica, incapaz de mirar los fríos ojos de mi amigo –No… ¡No tenía forma de saberlo!_

_-Claro que no tenías forma, por eso te pedí que guardaras mi secreto –tanta seriedad había en su voz que me costaba creer que en realidad fuera un muchacho –o acaso… ¿Acaso crees que te reprocho el no saber algo de ellos? Yo confié en ti, Zozo, te confié mi pasado, mis errores…te confié lo que alguna vez fui en la vida con la mínima esperanza de sentirme más seguro…con la esperanza de ver crecer esta familia…confiaba en que alguna vez oyeras todas las malditas veces que te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ni siquiera para protegerme sino porque realmente no quería verte dañada…pero con esto… ¿Qué me queda de ti ahora? _

_-Tom…lo siento –hablaba con tanto arrepentimiento que no me extrañó que Helena le dirigiera una mirada suplicante a mi amigo –de verdad…de verdad…_

_-Vete mientras estos bastardos sigan así –interrumpió Tom con voz seca –quiero que te largues, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad por mucho tiempo, así que vuelve a casa y no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta ciudad…_

_-¿Qué…qué harás tú?_

_-¿Realmente eres tan estúpida como para creer que te diré algo? Quédate con el tiempo que he conseguido y agradéceme desapareciendo de mi vida._

_-Tom…de verdad lo…_

_-Vete –pero la chica no se movía, paralizada ante la perspectiva de un psicólogo frío e implacable –te estoy diciendo que te vayas, ¿quieres que te saque de aquí a la fuerza? ¡Largo!_

_La chica se incorporó con dificultad y sin dejar de mirar a mi amigo con el remordimiento casi palpable en su expresión angustiada, salió corriendo de allí, permitiéndome oír un sollozo contenido en la lejanía…no, dudaba que volvieran por ella, ¿qué podían sacar en limpio de una chica si ya sabían que su objetivo seguía con vida? Sí, el mismo objetivo que ayudó a levantarse a Helena y acomodó su ropa lo mejor posible…el mismo que parecía contener algo más que las palabras…el mismo que se limitó a cubrir a la chica lo mejor posible recurriendo a su propia ropa…_

_-Debí protegerte mejor –musitó Tom sin atreverse a mirar a la muchacha –vámonos, no perdamos tiempo._

_-No es tu culpa –le dijo ella con suavidad –no eres omnipotente, no eres perfecto, sólo intentas hacer las cosas bien y lo logras…pero esto…_

_-No debí confiar en ella…ni en nadie…y por esa estupidez…por esa estupidez…_

_-Tom, deja de creer que debes cargar con todo…_

_-Ha sido esa estupidez por la cual has estado a punto de pagar, pero te juro que esto no volverá a pasar…porque eres todo lo que tengo y algo te hubiesen hecho…_

_-Tranquilo, no tienes que…_

_-Nos vamos de aquí ahora –sabía que no era una sugerencia, era un hecho, una decisión que no aceptaba réplicas –no importa el lugar, mientras más nos alejemos de aquí, será mucho mejor –sentí que sus dedos palpaban mis plumas –ahora amigo, mantenlos atrapados por un rato, regálanos algo más de tiempo._

_Sabía que no tenía más opciones…no, sabía que ya no podía decir que no. Porque sencillamente era necesario si queríamos seguir vivos. Una vez más, después de creer que estaríamos tranquilos, volvíamos a viajar, pero algo me decía que sería la última vez, no por la efectividad del ataque o por el hecho de haber derrotado a esos tres matones…no, era la mirada de mi amigo, la rigidez de su rostro herido…su aspecto derrotado…su voz decepcionada…el hecho de saber que, por confiar, estuvieron a punto de arrebatarle a una de las personas que más quería…y había perdido a alguien más…_

_-Es tan difícil cumplir…viejo…_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

-Entonces…por eso…

"Por eso nuestro cuate es así, James". Las expresiones de esos tres no distaban mucho de lo que en realidad esperaba. "Por eso lo ves con barba, por eso se ha dejado crecer el cabello…por eso apenas sonríe y cuando lo hace, más bien parece un gesto cargado de ironía…y por eso, como ya pudieron notar, ahora es profesional hasta en las relaciones personales, porque no se permite ni un gramo de confianza con alguien que no sea de su círculo…bueno, mejor dicho que no sea Helena o yo, aunque con ustedes no sé qué tanto ha variado todo…"

-No ha variado nada, apenas si sonríe, así que es así con todo el mundo –observó Meowth con tristeza –así que eso le hizo la boba…no me extraña nada que sea tan arisco con todos.

"Qué bueno que lo entiendan y…qué bueno saber que le puedo contar esto a alguien, era demasiado peso". Y no me molestaba correr el riesgo, por una vez en la vida quería confiar en mi instinto y ese mismo instinto me decía que daba igual lo que hubieran hecho en el pasado, pues esas manchas los volvían más confiables.

-A mí me parece que las cosas no han cambiado demasiado –el comentario de Jessie me tomó por sorpresas –Es decir…no pongo en duda lo que dijiste, Natu, pero a juzgar por la preocupación que mostraron las bobas cuando recibió los ataque…creo que por más que intente alejarse de los demás, siempre terminará mostrando una faceta agradable que terminará por llamar la atención de los demás –por primera vez en todo lo que llevábamos juntos, vi a esa joven sonreír –da igual cuánto intente ocultarlo, dudo que alguien pueda ser querido siendo tan despreciable como él "intenta" ser.

Dicho así…me costaba creer que alguien más había considerado esa posibilidad…claro, dudaba que sobre ellas pesara un pasado que, al menos en la mayoría de los casos, poco les había afectado…no, esto era mérito de mi amigo y daba igual cuánto intentara negarlo. Daba igual cuántas veces se viera encerrado entre decisiones que él creía jamás haber tomado. Porque sé que cuando habló de ellas delante de Ash, sus palabras brotaron del corazón más allá de cualquier afán egoísta relacionado con purgar sus fracasos profesionales. Daba igual cuánto intentara negarlo, cada una de sus acciones seguía el patrón idealista del cual pretendía escapar.

Sabía que ellas me habían oído, su ausencia me lo confirmaba…así como también me confirmaba que pensaban más o menos lo mismo que yo.

Mi amigo Tom tendría una larga noche por delante.


	12. Caso 9: Tom Cuarta Parte

**Finalmente he logrado terminarlo y estoy muy contento. Éste vendría a ser el penúltimo capítulo y sin duda, uno de los más largos que he escrito para esta historia y por qué no decirlo, uno de los más complejos y arriesgados. No negaré que estoy muy cansado, pero también muy satisfecho, acaso porque ustedes, queridos lectores, me han instado a no aflojar y seguir hasta el final. Y por eso mismo, ahora que ya no queda nada para el final, pues no quiero hacer esperar a nadie, esperando de ustedes sus opiniones, siempre son necesarias, incluso en esta instancia, cuando la próxima actualización sea la última y en la cual ya estoy trabajando. **

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a:**

**Ariz Taerio: No esperé que lograra transmitir tanto, espero no haberte perturbado demasiado, pero por lo general, como los traumas surgen de acontecimientos extremos, pensé que debía de ser algo intenso y con respecto a la posibilidad de la cárcel…sí, la consideré, pero la alternativa que quedó ya la había considerado previamente con otros personajes, otra edad y otros resultados, pero en esencia es lo mismo y quizás por eso lo mantuve, le tenía cierto cariño al borrador previo. Me alegro no haberme excedido con el capítulo anterior y me alegro mucho estar a la altura de las respuestas, gracias de corazón por tu opinión, espero estar a la altura con este capítulo.**

**Y una vez más, gracias a todos ustedes, lectores pasados, presentes y futuros por seguir esta historia hasta este punto. Es apenas el penúltimo paso, espero lograr complacerlos porque lo merecen, esta historia es más vuestra que mía y por eso llegaremos hasta el final.**

**Ahora, sin más dilación, acabemos la noche de vigilia, que poco nos queda. Los invito a una cuarta ronda.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Y si te sientes perdido, con tus ojos no has de ver_

_Hazlo con los de tu alma y encontrarás la calma,_

_Tu rosa de los vientos seré._

¿Cuánto hacía que no cantaba esa canción? Muchísimo tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera debí pensar en ella, pero quería algo lento…quería probar qué tan bien funcionaría empleando la guitarra en vez del piano y sí, los había relajado. Se les veía muchísimo más tranquilos e incluso yo mismo me sentía un poco mejor…bueno, al menos eso recordaba de las caras anónimas, porque en el silencio de mi hogar, un quinto piso alejado a unas cuadras de distancia no me permitía hacerme una idea de cómo estaría el ambiente en el bar. No solía retirarme antes, pero tampoco estaba de humor para más. No, no creía que fuera mi culpa…o más bien, no sabía si era mi culpa, no sabía qué pensar ni menos qué hacer. Aunque dudaba mucho que, de tener la claridad, habría hecho algo diferente más allá de permanecer apoyado en el balcón con un cigarro encendido a la espera de la inminente lluvia.

Y mientras mi amigo dormía plácidamente sobre su percha ubicada junto a mi cama, me permitía recordar una de las principales razones que tenía para preguntarme si realmente había sido correcto tocar esa canción…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Se llamaba La Rosa de los Vientos…y quizás movido por esa extraña nostalgia que puede atacarte cuando menos lo esperas fue que decidí dejar fluir las notas. Tampoco esperaba demasiados aplausos y me expectativas se vieron acertadas al escuchar un clamor moderado, casi como quien aprueba una buena acción de manera escueta. Era de esperarse. Tendrían que esperar si querían algo más animado y en realidad, yo tampoco estaba de humor para tocar algo diferente. Dejé fluir la canción con la esperanza de que me ayudara a recordar mejores momentos, días que parecían casi un chiste si los comparaba con años más recientes…días que podía elegir si ahogaba en el alcohol o no…_

_-Tom…_

_Me sentía vulnerable cada vez que oía mi nombre, pero en esta ocasión no sabía si ponerme a la defensiva o afrontar un peligro. Sólo tenía la certeza de que esa chica podía tener un carácter aterrador cuando se enfadaba y yo no estaba dispuesto a apostar mi vida por… ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que podía estar enfadada si su voz no me decía tal cosa? Por otro lado, de Misty no sabía qué se podía esperar salvo… ¿Salvo qué? Salvo nada, porque sabía que de ella no podía esperar nada. Partiendo porque jamás esperé verla en ese bar ni menos con tanta seriedad después de la primera consulta…después de verla sonreír tantas veces…_

_-Tiempo sin verte –murmuré mientras me acomodaba en la mesa vacía más cercana al escenario, acción que ella imitó –no pensé que te vería por aquí algún día._

_-Yo tampoco –para mi sorpresa, no tardó en imitarme sentándose en la misma mesa –pero…bueno, dudo que te moleste que me quede contigo unos minutos…_

_-Si no te aburres…y si tus amigas no dicen nada, no veo problemas –abrí la botella que mi amigo el cantinero me había dejado, preguntándole a la chica con un gesto si se le ofrecía…pero bueno, no quería y mejor para mí, no estaba dispuesto a beber con una chica otra vez –así que…vuelves a pasar por aquí…_

_-Tenía la esperanza de verte, aunque no esperaba encontrarte aquí –con tanta seriedad lo decía que, por un segundo, fui capaz de ver venir las palabras siguientes –y en realidad…quería asegurarme de que estabas bien después de los ataques…_

_-Sabías por tus amigas que estaba bien, sin contar que el ataque de tu pokémon fue el que menos daño me hizo, más allá de dejarme empapado –vertí un poco del contenido de la botella en el vaso más cercano –pero no hace falta que digas más, chiquilla, sigo de pie y no veo razones para que le des más vueltas al asunto._

_-No vine a darle vueltas a eso…aunque no deja de alegrarme verte bien –aquellas palabras en parte me sorprendieron, aunque no pude evitar agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi cabeza harta de escuchar –en realidad, quería que me explicaras algunas cosas, pero ahora ya no necesito eso._

_-Entonces no veo qué haces aquí si no necesitas…_

_De pronto, vi cómo una foto caía sobre la mesa. No necesitaba que me dijera algo para comprender que quería que la viera, mas al hacerlo, tuve que recurrir a no sé qué energías para mantenerme despierto, acaso porque no esperaba volver a verme a mí mismo de niño y menos con esa mocosa en brazos…no pensé que esa imagen existiera…no se me ocurrió pensar siquiera que alguien conservaba algo así…_

_-Viendo esta foto…y con ayuda de mis hermanas, he podido recordar algunas cosas, ¿sabes? –Había algo en su mirada que me atemorizaba…algo que iba más allá de la rabia que pudiera sentir –Y venía aquí…venía aquí con la intención de que me explicaras algunas cosas…_

_-¿Qué recuerdas exactamente? Porque bien podría…_

_-Te recuerdo a ti sonriendo…más bien aprendí a relacionarte con una imagen cuyo significado no entendía –ya no me miraba, pero sabía que no podía retirarme –desde niña que tengo el recuerdo…el recuerdo de un chico que jugaba y cantaba cuando era bebé y ahora…ahora me vengo a enterar de que eras tú…es decir, oírte cantar esa canción en particular me lo ha confirmado, más allá de lo que mis hermanas pudieran decirme de ti._

_-Ya veo –murmuré con cierto pensar, sintiendo cómo sus palabras lograban morder mi conciencia –y… ¿Cómo están ellas?_

_-Sabes que bien e imagino que todavía te guardan rencor…no las culpo, sentí lo mismo cuando me dijeron todo eso…cuando comprendí por qué recordaba noches en las que me dormía llorando…pero ahora que sé tus razones…creo que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, mas yo no sé qué habría hecho –más que molestia, detecté cierto pesar en ella…no, había más tristeza que otra cosa –Tom… ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotras? Si estabas escapando… ¿Por qué entonces…?_

_-¿Realmente crees que no consideré la posibilidad? –Ya daba igual cómo era posible que supiera mis razones, necesitaba explicarlo teniendo la oportunidad –Pero Misty…si algo les llegaba a pasar por mi culpa…_

_-Sé que mi familia habría…_

_-Daba igual lo que hicieran, en realidad…lo único que me movía era el miedo…no a morir, a ver a alguien más morir sabiendo que habría podido evitarlo –me costaba creer que me encontraba explicando algo así…en parte venía esperando esa ocasión –eran unas niñas y tú…particularmente tú eras una bebé… ¿Crees que el tiempo que compartí con ustedes no significó nada? ¿Crees que no di señales porque las había olvidado? Mientras menos supieran, mejor…mientras más lejos estuviera el Hada de los Dientes, estarían más seguras…_

_-¿Has pensado que tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas si te hubieses quedado? –El temblor en la voz de la chica logró estremecerme a mi pesar –Nunca conocí a mi padre, Tom, nunca supe…nunca supe lo que era un padre y cuando era bebé, menos tenía una idea de lo que esa palabra significaba…y resulta que lo más cercano que jamás tuve a una figura paterna…no estuvo conmigo más allá de un lapso breve de tiempo…_

_-Misty…_

_-Quería entender…quería entender por qué podía confiar en ti…más allá de que fueras psicólogo o parecieras más serio que el resto…quería entender por qué parecías conocerme tanto si en base a las palabras nadie puede saber nada…por qué llegaste tan lejos como para amenazar a Ash si llegaba a hacerme daño…y resulta que…que…nunca te fuiste de mí…tal el tiempo alejó un poco tu imagen, pero siempre estuviste en mi familia, en mis hermanas…y en mí por tantos años…_

_-Sé…sé que me he comportado como un pendejo miserable y…_

_-Por más que intente odiarte, sé que jamás podría –miraba la mesa, sus dedos se movía frenéticos sobre su cara… ¿Acaso eran lágrimas? –Porque sé…sé que si te hubieran matado…esto sería mucho peor…porque no tendría las fuerzas para pararme frente a tu tumba…_

_-Hablas como si hubiese hecho muchas cosas…_

_-Me habría gustado que hubieses hecho más, ¿sabes? –Cada palabra que decía me arrancaba un pedazo de integridad –Me habría gustado…haber compartido más días…haberte visto en mi primera batalla…saber que habrías sostenido mi familia de una u otra manera…saber que podía contar contigo mucho antes de poner los pies en tu consulta –cuando me volvió a mirar, sonreía a pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados, lo cual no arreglaba nada –me habría gustado pensar en ti como un padre o un hermano…mucho antes de saber que eras psicólogo._

_-Si me odias por todo lo que hice…_

_-Te odio por todo lo que no hiciste…pero se compensa en parte con lo que has hecho a lo largo de estas semanas…y en parte…también por la historia que nos contó Natu…_

_-Ese plumífero del demonio…_

_-Y en parte…porque sí quería saber tu opinión sobre algo más –con eso llamó mi atención, alejando momentáneamente el deseo de golpear a mi amigo –hace unos días…Ash me preguntó si quería ser su novia –gracias a esas palabras, estuve a punto de escupir el sorbo que estaba en proceso de tragar, lográndolo apenas e incapaz de articular palabra alguna, reacción que a la muchacha no parecía conformar –Bueno… ¿No dirás nada?_

_-¿Más allá de que ya era hora? No sé qué más podría decir…_

_-Quiero saber… ¿Lo apruebas? ¿Apruebas esto?_

_Estuve a punto de agarrarme la cabeza a dos manos ante semejante pregunta. Por un segundo, sentí que volvía a la consulta y ella estaba en el diván…y sentía unos deseos incontrolables de saltar por la ventana…así como una cantidad impresionante de palabrotas que se agolpaban en mi garganta… ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarme algo así? ¿Realmente era Misty?_

_-Llegaste a mi consulta porque Ash era uno de tus principales problemas…llegaste al diván porque ese muchacho era la causa de tus penas… ¿Y me preguntas si apruebo una relación que tú querías? –Dicho así sonaba de tantas maneras…pero me extrañaba verla sonreír a pesar de que yo contenía la rabia a duras penas –Que esté dispuesto a estrangularlo con mis propias manos si te llega a hacer daño no quiere decir que ustedes no puedan estar juntos, creí que había quedado claro, porque mientras seas feliz, no debería importar nada –a duras penas logré controlar el volumen de mi voz y a pesar de eso y el ceño fruncido, la chica se veía feliz…radiante era la mejor palabra –Misty, no he pasado el mejor rato, ¿se puede saber qué chingados te hace tanta gracia?_

_-Nada, sólo pensaba –como sentía que la rabia no relajaba mis músculos, la obligué a completar la idea con un gesto –Es una pena que una mala experiencia te haya hecho sentir miedo de ti mismo…acaso porque no soy la única que desea verte bien._

_Prefería no hablar…prefería no decir nada más. Acaso ella adivinó esos deseos sin siquiera mirarme, pues no tardé en sentir cómo ella se incorporaba de su asiento y se retiraba, dejándome solo con un vaso a medias, sintiendo que mis deseos de beber y de cantar toda la noche se iba con ella y el grupo que la acompañaba._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

No podía enfadarme con Natu…tampoco con las hermanas de la chica. Y pensándolo bien, ya con la cabeza fría y libre del efecto del alcohol del momento, aquella pregunta sólo poseía un peso meramente simbólico…claro que seguiría con él, daba igual lo que dijera. Simplemente…simplemente reconocía el valor que, al menos para ella, tenía mi opinión…el peso que parecía tener sobre su vida todo ese tiempo compartido…condenada chiquilla que me sacaba más de una cana...pero estaba bien, lo cual compensaba lo demás…que estuviera bien, que supiera la verdad…no, eso último no podía ser bueno, ¿o sí? Ya qué, no sacaba nada con negarlo, lo sabía y no había vuelta…

Ni por ella ni por ninguna…no, nada tenía vuelta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_El aire húmedo me agradaba sobremanera. Es decir, anunciaba lluvia y ya no sacaba nada con intentar convencerme, no podría tocar nada más, no me sentía de humor. Además…bueno, quería que la lluvia cayera de una buena vez. La esperaba ansioso y prefería sentarme a las afueras del local, aunque fuera a la orilla de la calle, quizás porque me recordaba esos días en los que sentaba junto a los caminos esperando que algún vehículo me pudiera llevar a cualquier parte, daba igual el destino. Pero esa noche no, todo lo que quería era sentir la tormenta, con todo y su furia desatarse sobre el último destino, la última ciudad que había escogido como mi hogar…_

_Aunque no contaba con que mi entorno se volviera oscuro…no, más que oscuro, que se ennegreciera todo de golpe, como si hubiera perdido la visión…no, como si algo la bloqueara, porque me habría dado cuenta de haber quedado ciego…y bueno, no es que me alarmara demasiado perder la visión, pero me habría gustado tener una señal más allá de sentir la textura de un par de manos que me obstaculizaban…ah, claro, ya entendí._

_-¿Quién es? –No recibí respuesta…sería su forma de jugar –Está bien, entonces quieres que adivine, ¿verdad? –Sabía que eso quería, por lo que me limité a buscar paz en mi cabeza y pensar qué persona podría hacer eso…se me ocurrían dos, pero una en particular…claro, sólo una llevaba guantes –Bueno May, debes saber que soy hábil adivinando._

_-Debí suponerlo –murmuró la chica, alejando las manos de mis ojos, permitiéndome ver cómo tomaba asiento a mi lado. Por un loco instante, fui capaz de jurar que los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal, pero bien podía ser mi falta de sueño la que propiciara semejantes alucinaciones –No pensé que fueras de los que vienen a un bar._

_-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero ya imagino cuál será la explicación que…_

_-Imaginas bien, sí, un concurso y…pensamos que sería bueno pasar a este lugar…pero no esperábamos verte ni…ni menos que conocieras a Zoey –sus últimas palabras cayeron pesadas, pero no reaccioné más allá de un breve movimiento de cabeza –aunque…puede que haya sido casualidad…pero me alegra mucho verte._

_-A mí también me alegra verte –no es que fuera una gran verdad. No sabía qué me producía su presencia, pero sabía que no me desagradaba más allá del hecho de sentir que no disfrutaba del todo la noche…al menos no parecía dispuesta a joderme la vida con líos de familia._

_Y mejor así. Permanecía callada, mirando las nubes, como si de ellas esperara algo…como si en realidad, sí esperara más o menos lo mismo que yo. Y viéndola de perfil, aunque fuera de reojo, comprendía que sus rasgos se ajustaban súbitamente a la imagen que de ella tenía. Me gustaba verla en silencio, acaso porque prefería que la gente no dijera ni una palabra…que aprendieran que de la quietud se puede aprender más que del más grandilocuente discurso…y dudaba que la chiquilla supiera algo así, pero me daba igual. Quería que no hablara, quería que se quedara ahí con tal de asegurarme un minuto de paz…pero también sabía qué esperaba de mí y no podía fingir lo contrario._

_-Supongo que tienes preguntas, ¿no es así?_

_-No, creo que ya no –esperaba la afirmación, pero que lo negara equivalía a una sorpresa mayúscula –creo que…creo que Natu respondió a todas las preguntas que pudiera tener y…y a aprender por qué eres como eres._

_-Pinche pajarraco –gruñí de tal manera que ella fue incapaz de oírme –entonces…debo suponer…_

_-Cuando entré en tu consulta, recuerdo que sólo llevaba conmigo un puñado de dudas y la recomendación de Misty –hablaba al aire, le hablaba al viento…pero en parte me hacía recordar algo que no hacía falta, acaso porque daba igual cuánto tiempo pasara, sería incapaz de olvidarlo –entonces te vi…y me pareció que era una broma –de acuerdo, si quería hacerme sentir mal, lo estaba logrando –tan flaco…con un aspecto desamparado…pero también frío, burlón…como si tantos años oyendo problemas ajenos te hubieran despojado de toda sensibilidad…pero me equivoqué cuando te vi enfadado…cuando te reclamamos por una estupidez –cómo olvidarlo, si por eso me había metido en un atolladero –porque…cuando te oí decir todas esas cosas a Ash, comprendí que tus ojos podían ver más allá que ninguno, que te bastaba con oír para revelar las debilidades y las fortalezas, incluso las que desconocía…y me di cuenta de que eras diferente de lo que en realidad creía conocer –de a poco la chica curvaba su labios, sonriendo de una manera extraña para mí –después… ¿Sabías que llegamos a entablar conversaciones con Helena? Claro que…claro que tampoco eran del todo amistosas, nos guardaba cierto rencor por el pasado…pero hablaba mucho de ti y me di cuenta…me di cuenta que esa imagen que me había formado del psicólogo no era una simple ilusión, ¡era verdad! No era el sueño de una niña loca que se siente halagada, era real y ella me ayudó a confirmarlo…y a entender que, a partir de cierto punto, mi problema había dejado de ser Ash –como si hiciera frío, noté que la chica se abrazaba las piernas, sin dejar de mirar el cielo nublado, dando por hecho que la oía –claro que…que no lo vine a notar hasta ese día cuando yo…cuando Balziken…bueno, ese día –sabía que no temblaba por el frío y eso no me ayudó a pensar con claridad –verte herido…verte tirado en el piso, inconsciente, pero con una sonrisa…de sólo recordarlo…de sólo pensar en lo que pudo pasar…_

_-May…_

_-No entendía por qué me dolía tanto…por qué la posibilidad de que pudiera haber sido grave me volvía loca…de que lo último que viera de ti no fuera otra cosa que una sonrisa fría…y que Helena no me permitiera acercarme…sé que es tu amiga, pero no pude evitar…no pude evitar odiarla, lo cual no tenía sentido si estaba asustada y su reacción era comprensible, ha compartido contigo años y…cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, o al menos eso creo –me sorprendió notar que, a pesar de sus palabras, le quedaban ánimos para soltar una risita –claro que…no contaba con que la misma Misty me preguntara si…si acaso estaba celosa y…lo peor de todo es que tenía sentido –para ella quizás, pero para mí no y esperaba que me lo explicara –pensé que necesitaba saber más de ti…que no podía ser siendo que podía llevarme una decepción, pero en lugar de eso…pensar que podrías ser diferente…que has hecho tantas cosas…y que en realidad sí eres como siempre creí no ha hecho otra cosa que confirmar lo que yo misma negaba –siempre mirando a las nubes, cerró los ojos, acaso porque intentaba imaginar el cielo tras el manto gris –vivías viajando…vivías dejando atrás lo que pudiera representar un lazo, acaso porque temías perderlo en un futuro…dejaste de irradiar alegría porque sentías que te hacía vulnerable…mostrabas frialdad porque no querías que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de hacerte caer otra vez…pero es inútil que lo intentes, Tom, porque más allá de la alegría, sigues siendo vulnerable, sigues temiendo a la realidad y…y en realidad, todo lo que haces es amarrarte a ti mismo –cuando abrió los ojos, noté con espanto que había lágrimas en ellos, las cuales se deslizaban, silenciosas, sobre sus mejillas –porque no has cambiado, Tom, nunca cambiarás, por más que lo intentes…y por más que puedas irradiar esa alegría, tengo miedo de que, un día cualquiera, te marches y no vuelva a saber de ti…porque sé que se me rompería el corazón…porque tengo miedo de que…de que un día, si llego a cruzar tu puerta, todo lo que me reciba sea el recuerdo de que alguna vez estuviste ahí…y te alejaste…y todo lo que me quede en el futuro no sea otra cosa que este sentimiento._

_-May…pero qué cosas estás…_

_-Quiero…quiero que aprendas a pensar en un hogar y…quiero tener la certeza de que podré ver una sonrisa tuya algún día –no me percaté del momento exacto en el que me miró a los ojos, atrapándome sin saber cómo –tal vez…tal vez…creas que es un capricho de mi parte por haber sido tu paciente…quizás creas que enloquecí…pero Tom, ¿es tan malo enamorarse? –Ya sonreía…sonreía a pesar de mi estupefacción…sonreía a pesar de que no tenía palabras –Tal vez sigo pareciendo una niña, pero… no pude evitarlo ni mucho menos se puede explicar…da igual que intentes buscarle una explicación…que pueda aparecer en alguno de tus libros…hay cosas que no tienen explicación y simplemente debes aprender a vivir con ellas…cosas que simplemente no se pueden definir porque da igual el tiempo que vengan con nosotros y se repita, siempre estarán…ahí, en todo lo que puedas imaginar…y simplemente no puedes escapar._

_No sabía qué decir, cómo actuar…no sabía qué chingados pensar de todo aquello…acaso porque me sentía capaz de esperar cualquier cosa de cualquier persona…excepto eso, claro. Que una chiquilla dijera tales cosas…que por un segundo, me hiciera sentir tan miserable… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Y lo peor de todo…lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué sentir…qué podía decir con tal de no herirla…con tal de no arruinarlo todo. Porque sabía que era en serio..._

_-May…yo…_

_-No espero…no espero una respuesta inmediata, sólo quería que lo supieras…para que aprendas a verme de otra forma, porque hace mucho tiempo que la imagen que tengo de ti es diferente de la que intentas proyectar –de pronto, de pie a mi lado y con una mano sobre mi mejilla, parecía increíblemente lejos…asombrosamente cercana…no, era un beso el que me hacía sentir la proximidad…el beso tan cerca de los labios el que me obligó a despertar del todo y a traer de vuelta la sobriedad…pero había lágrimas…y aunque quisiera apartar de mí el pensamiento, sí se veía hermosa cuando lloraba._

_-Esperas demasiado de mí –articulé con dificultad, sintiendo que la dormida voz de mi conciencia empezaba a bramar, resonando su eco contra mi pecho –May…yo fui…_

_-No me importa lo que fuiste sino lo que eres…no para el resto, sino para mí._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Maldita sea…maldita sea…si al menos lo hubiese dicho, sabría a qué atenerme, pero de ella…de ella algo tan grande que no sabía cómo podían encajar mis acciones o sentimientos…ah, la muchacha…tenía razón, podía ser impredecible…podía esperar que esperara algo de mí, pero…pero ni eso había dejado claro más allá de lo que pensaba en el presente sin siquiera rozar el futuro…y lo que era para ella… ¿Acaso esas palabras realmente existían? ¿Realmente las había dicho y yo era el destinatario? De no ser porque el recuerdo permanecía tan fresco…porque seguía siendo una realidad ajena al día a día que había creado, a las metas que me había planteado…a todo el sistema que había forjado cada uno de mis pasos con algo…algo tan peligroso…algo tan extraordinario y a la vez…a la vez imposible de describir…

Cómo deseaba tener una explicación… ¡Cómo deseaba una respuesta concreta que pudiera establecer un límite! ¡Cómo deseaba entender aquel vacío que ganaba terreno en mi pecho!

Realmente… ¿Realmente era todo mi culpa? Acaso…

Golpes en la puerta…violentos golpes que casi lograron que soltara la colilla…qué más daba, de tabaco no quedaba nada, más me preocupaba el hecho de que Natu tuviera el sueño tan pesado como para no reaccionar ante ese llamado, daba igual que hubiera una puerta entre nosotros y la salida, la misma que recibía el llamado. Además, ¿qué podían querer? Probablemente sería una trampa, iba yo a saberlo, aunque siempre que sentía los golpes en la puerta, agarraba el palo casi como acto reflejo, aunque siempre era el conserje con algún recado perdido, recibiendo al abrir el frío del exterior, la consecuencia de vivir en un edificio con demasiados balcones… ¿Qué o quién podría ser a esta hora?

Al abrir, recordé el significado completo de la palabra "asombro", al punto de sentir cómo el agarre en torno a mi siempre confiable pilar metálico perdía fuerzas de golpe.

-Tú…

-¿Me vas a decir que el alcohol te hizo perder la memoria? No te culpo –debió de hacerle mucha gracia mi expresión, porque no tardó en soltar una risita –buenas noches, Tom.

-Dawn…

Apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta, me extrañó que tuviera las mejillas enrojecidas y aquella mirada desafiante, casi como si en lugar de tocar la puerta, me estuviera retando a una batalla…y de ser ése el caso, no habría dudado en decirle que sí, que no tenía problemas…pero no, sabía que ella no era del tipo que desafía a una batalla así porque sí sin haber visto de lo que es capaz el oponente…

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar nada, salvo sobreponerme a la sorpresa y comprender los puntos…asimilar el hecho de que la chica estaba ahí…

-Pero…cómo llegaste…

-Volando –soltó con naturalidad, entrando sin pedir permiso.

-Se puede saber…

-Ah vamos, ¿en serio piensas hablar conmigo en la puerta? No vine hasta aquí para que me dejes afuera, vine aquí porque si no eres tú, yo debo tomar las riendas –había tanta agresividad… ¿Qué le había pasado? En realidad tenía tres opciones: O usaba esa actitud como un mecanismo de defensa que le permitiera disimular el nerviosismo o bien podía haber bebido, las mejillas lo decían…o ambas.

-Bueno, entiendo que quieras hablar, pero…pero no es el momento ni…

-No Tom, ahora es el momento, no vine aquí para negociar, vine aquí para que me escuches, así que ahórrate esos sermones de tu consulta.

Dentro de la facilidad que tenía para sonreír, me sorprendió la rapidez con la que su rostro había adquirido la seriedad necesaria para captar toda mi atención, haciéndome pensar en un segundo que parecía mayor de lo que en realidad era…y seguía siendo la misma chica que tantos problemas me había dado… ¿Y tendría que abrir la consulta a esas horas, cuando menos ánimos tenía? No, qué clase de tontería decía…de consulta nada, lo sabía desde el fondo de mi alma.

-De acuerdo, hablemos –le señalé un sillón, mas ella ignoró el ofrecimiento –dime qué debemos hablar según tú.

-Tampoco hace falta tanta seriedad –un cambio de humor… ¿Por qué chingados? ¿En un segundo seria y al otro me sonreía divertida? –Vaya…tanta seriedad… ¿O será que en realidad estás nervioso?

-Deja de decir…

-Vamos Tom, finges la frialdad que no te queda, pero eres como un libro abierto…al menos ahora –un paso adelante…ah claro, un paso atrás –no había forma de que esperaras a tu paciente…al menos esta noche…

-Yo no espero nada que…

-Ni menos…que venga a hablar y no a llenarlo con problemas…

-Es mi trabajo…

-No se trata de tu trabajo, Tom Santos, se trata de nosotros, aquí y ahora –tan súbito como el anterior, ahora fruncía el ceño… o la chica no bebía o los cambios de humor de Misty eran contagiosos –se trata de que…de que me harta que no esperes nada cuando…cuando las pruebas no pueden ser más obvias…

-Probar qué, con un demonio, probar qué…

-No te hagas el idiota, eres bueno adivinando, ¿o acaso no le dijiste eso a May? –El tono que impregnaba cada sílaba al momento de formular la pregunta me heló la sangre en las venas –Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí, sabes por qué toqué la puerta…sabes incluso sin que lo diga porque estoy segura de que me recuerdas hasta el día de hoy por el beso que te di hace tantas noches –casi me sentí un idiota…no, sí me sentí un idiota por la forma en que ella me lo decía –Hace…hace ya tantas, tantas noches… ¿Y simplemente lo has dejado pasar? ¿Simplemente fue un momento fugaz?

-Si viviera pensando en todo…

-O sea que fue un beso más para ti, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso no tienes el valor de reconocer que sí significó algo para ti?

-No podría saber qué significa, no estoy en tu cabeza…

-¡Estás en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Hace mucho que mis problemas tienen tu nombre, pero no es tan fácil decirlo si la misma persona que lo trata es quien los causa!

-Dawn…qué estás…

-¿Quieres saber cuándo comenzó? ¡No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé y no me pidas que te dé una fecha exacta!

-No te he pedido nada de eso, por favor, sólo quería…

-Fue cuando te vi –no me dejaba hablar…no me dejaba recuperar el control y de a poco la única opción que tomaba fuerza era la maldita resignación –fue cuando te vi…cuando comprendiste lo que yo misma era incapaz de explicar…cuando apareciste tú con toda esa tristeza sobre los hombros…cuando apareciste tú con esa mirada de la realidad que yo desconocía que…que me pregunté por primera vez qué te había convertido en alguien así…qué te impedía confiar –comprendí que ya hablaba con tal de alejar el peso de aquello que la atormentaba…que le daba igual si la escuchaba o no, aunque la última posibilidad no existía para mí, acaso porque necesitaba saber adónde me llevaría todo aquello –si te golpeé una vez…si te grité todas esas cosas…era porque en realidad no sentías nada…porque te creía un gran mentiroso…porque creí que la confianza que otros depositaban en ti no significaba nada…pero tenías que taparme la boca, ¿verdad? –Definitivamente el alcohol aceleraba sus cambios de humor, porque sólo eso podía explicar que me sonriera mientras sus ojos se humedecían –tenías…tenías que descubrirme…tenías que verme tal como soy… ¡Tenías que estar ahí! Nunca pensé…nunca pensé que alguien llegaría a pensar todas esas cosas de mí ni mucho menos…ni mucho menos que hubiera una explicación para todo lo que él es…o que en un segundo la idea de perderlo me pareciera tan…tan…imposible de sobrellevar…

-Dawn…creo que has bebido…

-¡Sí, he bebido! ¿Crees acaso que sobria podría decir todo lo que siento por ti? ¿Crees que es muy fácil mirarte a la cara sabiendo que aparentas ser de piedra cuando en realidad tienes más dolor acumulado que cualquiera de tus pacientes? –Me seguía sorprendiendo esa rapidez…acaso porque no la vi cuando se acercó al punto de agarrarme del cuello con los brazos, impidiéndome mover un músculo –Dicen…dicen que los ebrios dicen siempre la verdad…y tú…tú, maldito cabrón, desconfías de todos…pero así no existe manera de que dudes de mí, ¿verdad? –Desde tan escasa distancia, su sonrisa y su mirada parecían adquirir cierta tristeza –Acaso… ¿Acaso crees que eres el único nervioso aquí? Mira, toca –me vi obligado a parpadear más de un par de veces para comprender que la muy loca había llevado mi mano hacia su pecho, a la altura de…no permaneció ahí demasiado –Sabes que…sabes que no es porque sí…y que desde hace mucho tiempo que mi problema no sólo tiene nombre y apellido, también tu cara…

-Dawn, basta por favor, es demasiado –con delicadeza, retiré sus brazos de mi cuello y la dejé en el sillón más cercano, intentando ignorar la mirada que no había cambiado ni un ápice –estás mal, tu primera borrachera, es comprensible, pero esto tiene que parar, así que buscaré unas cobijas para ti mientras…mientras llamo a tus amigos, así que espérame aquí.

No quería perder la calma…no quería saltar por la ventana, aunque a cada segundo que moría en el reloj de pared, la opción me seducía cada vez más…no quería pensar demasiado en el peligro en el que me encontraba mientras entraba lo más rápido posible en mi habitación con la esperanza de que el no verla me permitiera ordenar el caos y buscar una posibilidad, una opción, algo que me permitiera recuperar el sano juicio y cortar todo aquello…algo como un incendio… ¡Maldita sea, no, quiero sacarla, no matarla! Y si salto del balcón… ¡Por qué tenía que pensar en el pinche balcón! Tampoco podía pasarme contando los resortes del colchón que cedió bajo mi peso cuando me dejé caer en el borde, creyendo ingenuamente que alejar el cabello de la frente me permitiría dar con la cochina epifanía que podía sacarme de jodido lío en el que me había metido sin saber cómo…

-Si al menos realmente tuviera un número de teléfono…piensa Tom, estás obligado a pensar bajo presión, estás obligado a crear soluciones, vives de ello y…

-¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas?

Tan repentina que llegó a detener mi pulso, la voz de la chica se dejó oír en mi habitación. Cómo estaría de angustiado que no noté el momento exacto en el que abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí…como una aparición fantasmal…como los fantasmas…pero ella, a pesar de todo, era más hermosa que todos esos espectros…pero me aterraba tanto como cualquiera de ellos, al punto de secarme la garganta y revivir el olvidado sudor frío… ¿Cómo había pensado tan mal la retirada? Claro, psicólogo, no soldado.

-Muchacha, qué estás…

-Deja de verme como una niña, hace mucho que dejé de serlo –tan cerca, se veía más alta de lo deseado y… ¿Sin gorro? ¿Sin los pinches? Oh, madre sagrada de…

-Por si no lo has notado, nuestras realidades, situaciones, pasados y ocupaciones, por no hablar de acciones son completamente… -Intenté ponerme de pie, pero ella me volvió a sentar con un empujón al tiempo que colocaba un pie a mi lado, al borde del colchón mismo –Dawn…

-Nunca me ha importado ese pasado, me importa el presente –y lo decía tan en serio que me hacía quedar como un payaso –no te quedes ahí quieto, quítame la ropa –no…no podía ser…tenía que ser una broma…pero dentro de todo, hubo algo que me dio a entender lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza –todos…todos necesitan una prueba para creerlo, ¿no es así? No dudes entonces de que voy en serio, hazlo.

-No he dudado de que vayas en serio, pero yo no necesito algo como esto –la sorpresa grabada en su expresión me dio tiempo para continuar –me bastan las palabras, me basta que lo digas una vez, ni una más, pero no quiero esto, nunca lo he querido y si llegara a desearlo, me retractaría al ver el miedo en tu mirada –que desviara la cara sólo podía ser señal de que tenía razón –nunca te pedí que hicieras esto para probar nada, de hecho, jamás te he pedido nada…Dawn, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque no quiero perderte –de acuerdo, esperaba cualquier respuesta, daba igual, pero aquello no encajaba –porque hace algún tiempo comprendí…comprendí que si te llegaba a perder…si llegabas a desaparecer…

-Qué te hace pensar que…

-Así eres tú, Tom, nada sacas con negarlo, así has sido siempre –a pesar de saber ya lejos el peligro, algo me mantenía atado a mi asiento –siempre desapareces cuando parece que has encontrado estabilidad…pero ahora es diferente, ahora es tan simple como que no te quiero lejos de mí, ¿es tan difícil de entender? –Volvía a sentir sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, pero esta vez ya no había tanta agresividad en sus gestos. Más bien…más bien un miedo que jamás imaginé –Dime…dime que te quedarás.

-Chiquilla, yo no…

-Y si te llegas a ir…si no puedes prometer algo así…al menos prométeme que regresarás…prométemelo…

-Dawn…

-Pro…promete…lo…

No alcanzaba a comprender la razón del súbito letargo que invadió a la chica, apenas teniendo las fuerzas necesarias para soltar esa última palabra antes de derrumbarse inconsciente sobre mí. Lo noté por lo pesado que se volvió su cuerpo y por la respiración tranquila que se alcanzaba a oír en la silenciosa habitación. No podía ser que el alcohol surtiera semejante efecto y menos si no hacía más de cinco minutos que se veía bien dentro de todo…todo tan repentino…todo impensado, de golpe, como si…como si…

-Natu –acudiendo a mi llamado, el pequeño apareció junto a mí –así que estabas despierto…eso fue Hipnosis, ¿no es así? –Mi amigo asintió, silencioso –Gracias por la ayuda, querido amigo, supongo que me has salvado.

Sabía que quizás podía ser incorrecto, pero prefería que durmiera en mi cama en vez de acomodarla en un sillón. Pesaba demasiado estando inconsciente, pero también se veía llena de paz con la cabeza sobre la almohada. No valía la pena tocar su ropa, todas mis buenas intenciones se habrían visto empañadas sin importar el argumento que blandiera a mi favor. Mi amigo me había regalado más tiempo y no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

-Entonces…con el alcohol y tu ataque, dormirá hasta la mañana –Natu lo confirmó con un movimiento seco –y existe un amplio margen de que no recuerde nada –un movimiento idéntico al anterior –comprendo, aunque no sé cómo tomarlo –trepado en mi hombro, no tardó en hacerme saber su opinión –es cierto, no deja de ser un lío si consideramos lo que ha pasado esta noche –una pregunta me ayudó a aterrizar más –supongo que…tenías razón cuando me tomabas el pelo…es decir, no esperaba algo así de ellas, pero fueron ellas mismas quienes confirmaron tus sospechas –ni siquiera le daba para presumir su triunfo, sólo para seguir opinando –lo mejor es que se quede aquí, ya ha bebido mucho y seguro que la resaca de mañana no se la quita nadie…ah, descuida, ellos la encontrarán sana y salva, me aseguraré de que así sea –una pregunta más me ayudó a recuperar el rumbo –ah, ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora? Bueno, esperaba un argumento factible…algo de peso que me permitiera tomar una decisión y creo que esta noche ha sido más que suficiente –sabía a qué me refería, sus preguntas no venían al caso y tampoco era capaz de creerme lo que estaba a punto de hacer –si no lo hacemos ahora, amigo, no lo haremos jamás, porque siempre habrá algo que nos retrasará, así que lo haremos ya –un picotazo y un sonido de disgusto me hicieron aterrizar –cargo sobre mis hombros las expectativas que jamás podré cumplir, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Luchar por ellas o algo así? –No tardó en notar lo ridículo de su razonamiento, pero me hizo ver algo que dejaba escapar –Cierto…supongo que tienes razón…podrá explicarlo mejor que yo, por muy cobarde que suene –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natu se mostró incrédulo –Claro que iremos a hacerle una visita, espero poder contar contigo sin importar la hora.

Sí, Natu tenía razón. Podía sentirme libre a ratos, mas la mera verdad, de libre tenía poco y nada, me bastaba con hacer un poco de memoria…no, ni siquiera eso. Me bastaba con ver a la chica dormida en mi cama y sentir en un segundo el dolor de todos los músculos tensos…en resumidas cuentas, ahí tenía el resultado de todas las consultas, una recapitulación como jamás imaginé vivirla…y si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuándo había sido la última pausa? En realidad, esas cosas no existían y todo lo que había vivido… ¿Realmente había abarcado más de lo que podía o sólo pagaba por mi estupidez? ¿O todo ese tiempo intentando aparentar algo no había sido otra cosa que una estupidez inútil? Ya daba igual…estaba atrapado, ya todo daba igual salvo replegarme y tomar mi propio bando.

Había llegado la hora de tomar mis propias decisiones y debía hacerlo saber.


	13. Caso 10: Ángel para un Final

**Por ser ésta una ocasión sumamente especial, me limitaré a decirles que disfruten de la lectura. Los comentarios se encuentran al final de esta historia.**

**Los invito a pasar, sean bienvenidos.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuánto vacío en la consulta…qué extraño se sentía cerrar todo.

Tampoco había demasiado que hacer. Después de todo, conocía todas las fichas, todos los documentos, todo seguía el mismo orden y no me molestaba seguir mis propios esquemas… ¿Tanto había hecho? ¿Realmente había hecho tanto desde que llegara a esa ciudad? No, daba igual lo que hubiera hecho, más bien me importaba…me importaba el tiempo compartido, el tiempo que no era sólo mío…el tiempo que intentaba mantener alejado a sabiendas…a sabiendas de que no volvería… ¿Tantos años habían sido y no me había dado cuenta? Claro, sólo lo notaba…sólo lo notaba en el momento en que me decidía mirar atrás y recordar…recordar cuando no quería hacerlo, sentía que me hacía demasiado daño.

Pero…pero todo era tan reciente…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_-¡Helena!_

_Lo escuché gritar…pero jamás me atreví a considerar la posibilidad de que hiciera algo así. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, o al menos como lo veía desde mi ventana, con un traje parecido al que usaba siempre y con Natu encaramado en su cabeza. Y con ese grito…me extrañaba que no hubiera despertado a los demás residentes del edificio, como si supiera que al pronunciar mi nombre, únicamente yo podría escucharle. Y debía de saber que, al no tener nada al día siguiente, sería imposible que me durmiera temprano…pero no quitaba la pregunta principal, cualquiera se preguntaría qué diablos hacía un sujeto como él llamando a una chica como yo y a esa hora…_

_Claro que era mejor bajar y encontrarme con él que gritar desde mi ventana. Y ahí, a unos metros de distancia, parecía ser el mismo…no, quizás no tanto como yo creía._

_-Tom –evidentemente era él, pero no podía dejar escapar la pregunta que me atormentaba desde que oyera su grito –Qué…qué estás…_

_-Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿lo has olvidado? –Esa mueca suya parecía mezclar ironía y cierta decepción –Tres minutos…tres minutos de resistencia, ¿puede darme eso tu Gardevoir? _

_-Tom… ¿Te volviste loco? –A pesar de la absurda ocurrencia, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada –Mira la hora que es, es ridículo que…_

_-Ah vaya, ¿lo dices por la hora? Ni que fuera gran cosa –detecté en él un gesto desafiante demasiado parecido a…maldita sea, yo empleaba los mismos gestos para instarlo a trabajar –Vamos mocosa, ¿me vas a decir que me tienes miedo?_

_-¿A ti? Sigue soñando, sé exactamente cómo eres y lo que te molesta._

_-Ah, entonces dudo que te moleste mostrarme la madera de la que estás hecha._

_Aunque quisiera, no podía decirle que no. Y gracias al cielo que siempre bajaba con la pokebola, acaso porque temía verme envuelta en algún predicamento. Así pues, no tardé en enviar a mi amiga al campo, notando de inmediato la importancia de la situación. Claro, ella le tenía un profundo respeto a Tom, ansiaba por mostrarle que había dejado de ser la Ralts llorona que había conocido y saldar las cuentas pendientes que tenía con Natu, el mismo que saltó de la cabeza de su entrenador y miró desafiante a mi amiga, a pesar de carecer de demasiadas expresiones._

_-Bien, las damas primero, ¿no crees pequeño? –Natu asintió, mostrando a pesar de todo, una actitud socarrona –Vamos chica, sorpréndeme._

_-Lamentarás haberme cedido el turno –y esperaba de corazón lograrlo -¡Gardevoir, usa Poder Oculto!_

_-¡Repélelo con Tinieblas!_

_Lo había olvidado…no, más que olvidarlo, sabía que Natu podía hacer cosas que jamás esperaría y por eso, el Poder Oculto no había surtido efecto ante ese ataque, generando una pequeña explosión a causa del choque. Ninguno tenía la ventaja y no cabía duda que Tom ya tenía planeado el siguiente movimiento._

_-Bien, muy bonito, pero… ¡Natu, multiplícate! –Rayos, no sabía que ese pequeño plumífero fuera tan veloz, al punto de rodear a mi amiga con sus copias que desaparecían para dejar lado a otras nuevas…no, no sacaba nada con perder la calma, debía hacerlo saber._

_-Amiga, mantente quieta y relájate –y así lo hizo, no tardando en cerrar los ojos y adoptar una actitud meditativa que pareció confundir a nuestros oponentes, más después de que ella abrió los ojos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer…y quizás eso lo notaron ambos porque…_

_-¡Natu, usa Picotazo!_

_-¡Teletranspórtate! –Y así lo hizo, dándome apenas un segundo en el que el pequeño bajó la guardia, lo cual no podíamos desperdiciar -¡Ahora usa Puño Trueno!_

_-¡Qué chingados…!_

_El grito de sorpresa de Tom fue música para mis oídos. Era difícil que un Gardevoir aprendiera algo así y él lo sabía, pero dudaba que hubiera visto a alguno en acción y mucho menos que Natu recibiera un ataque así de un pokémon como aquél. Claro que el pequeño tenía resistencia, pues si bien recibió el impacto de lleno, no tardó en ponerse de pie y adoptar una actitud desafiante, a diferencia de Tom, el cual no salía de su asombro._

_-Sorprendente, muy impresionante –aunque lo dijo con voz contenida, no pude evitar sentirme muy bien al oírlo de su boca –Se nota que la has entrenado muy bien._

_-Y hay más de donde salió eso –quería ver la cara que pondría después -¡Amiga, usa Destello! _

_-¡Natu, juega con el tiempo! -¿Qué clase de orden era aquella? No tenía sentido, no hizo nada por impedir el ataque, más bien permaneció ahí, casi resignado, lo cual no me dio buena espina, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar en las posibles implicaciones._

_-¡Seguro no te puede ver! ¡Usa Bola Sombra! _

_-Natu…ya sabes de dónde viene –No, no podía ser que Tom diera órdenes tan complejas y que su amigo lo entendiera, incluso aquello no parecía orden, pero lo más extraño es que sí lo sabía, sabía de dónde venía el ataque y lo esquivó… ¿Con los ojos cerrados? -¡Poder Oculto!_

_Un pequeño descuido…una grieta en la defensa y el ataque impactó de lleno a mi amiga, la cual pareció desconcertada ante el hecho de que Natu pudiera atacar manteniendo los ojos cerrados…que se moviera con tanta libertad… ¿Y desde cuando Poder Oculto era tan potente como para hacer doblar la rodilla a un pokémon? No, qué cosas pensaba…mi amiga seguía con las fuerzas necesarias para recuperar la posición. Debíamos acabar con eso deprisa._

_-¡Amiga, usa Doble Equipo!_

_-¡Carga y concéntrate! –Estúpido Tom…con esos acertijos no existía forma de adivinar una posible estrategia…y lo peor es que se veía tan tranquilo…al igual que Natu, el cual mantenía la misma posición, concentrada, indiferente ante la cantidad de copias que había alrededor…pues lo mejor sería tomarlo por sorpresa…_

_-¡Gardevoir, usa Onda Voltio!_

_-¡Teletransportación! –Demonios, lo estaba esperando… Había desaparecido, pero seguían siendo muchas copias, así que no debía de haber problemas -¿La tienes? –Y ahí estaba el pequeño, en lo más alto, cayendo casi con lentitud, mirando a su entrenador con el mismo gesto impasible –Muy bonito… ¡Rayo Solar!_

_-¡Esquívalo! –Pero no tenía sentido…no, el rayo ya estaba cargado, a eso se refería Tom y no tardó en llegar precisamente al Gardevoir original…por eso le había dicho que se concentrara, para saber a cuál atacar directamente y con tal potencia…claro, ya no podía hacer nada y eso me quedó claro cuando la vi inconsciente después de disiparse la nube de polvo…y saltaba a la vista que ya no podía continuar –Amiga, ¿te encuentras bien? –Apenas pudo asentir desde su ubicación, aunque saltaba a la vista que ya no podía más con tal daño –Gracias amiga, te mereces descansar –y sin decir más, la devolví a su pokebola, pensando en que una batalla así no se volvería a repetir._

_-La has entrenado muy bien, te felicito –Al levantar la mirada, vi que se me acercaba con Natu sobre su hombro. No sabía por qué su opinión me hacía tan bien, pero prefería no ahondar demasiado en el tema –Has hecho de ella un pokémon muy fuerte, lo cual prueba la gran entrenadora que eres…sin contar que me hiciste sudar la gota gorda._

_-Pues mucho no se notó –comenté, sin poder evitar sonreír complacida ante esos halagos, los cuales no oía casi nunca –aunque me despístate…es decir, ¿qué querías decir con jugar con el tiempo?_

_-Visión del futuro._

_-Eso lo explica todo –no pude evitar tomar nota mental, aunque había preguntas más importantes –pero todo esto…Tom, no pensé que tuvieras tan poca paciencia…es decir, teníamos esta batalla pendiente, pero la hora, el día… ¿Tantas ganas tenías de tener una batalla conmigo? No te conocía esa faceta._

_-Quizás por eso lo hice, porque no lo esperabas…ni yo tampoco, porque a decir verdad, odio combatir de noche –aquellas palabras me desconcertaron, acaso por ser algo que no esperaba de él –lamentablemente, una serie de circunstancias me ha obligado a acelerar todo esto, porque créeme que me habría gustado combatir contigo en un mejor lugar, pero algo me decía…algo me decía que no sería capaz de concretar mis planes si no hacía esto._

_-¿Planes? Vaya Tom, hablas del futuro, algo no muy propio de ti –aunque intentaba bromear, no pude seguir al notar la repentina seriedad que invadía el rostro del que quizás fuera la persona más importante de mi vida –Tom… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Helena… ¿Lo he hecho bien hasta el día de hoy? _

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Todos estos años…he intentado cuidar lo mejor posible de ti, pero…pero a veces siento que no te he dado lo suficiente y que…que a pesar de todo no he sido capaz de…_

_-Tom, ¿vas a seguir con eso? –Detestaba que se tuviera tan poca confianza…que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, sintiera que no hacía nada cuando no había palabras que alcanzaran a manifestar mi gratitud ni la magnitud de mis sentimientos –Nunca te he reclamado nada, nunca te he dicho que hayas hecho algo mal, así que no pienses en ello, ¿sí? Porque de no ser por ti, yo no estaría aquí ahora._

_-Helena…_

_-No estarías aquí diciendo estas cosas si no fuera porque algo te inquieta –a pesar de bajar la cabeza, sabía que tenía razón…sabía que algo andaba mal –Puedes contarme lo que sea, yo jamás te juzgaré por nada._

_-Creo que…creo que algunas cosas deben detenerse y ahora…ahora ha llegado el momento de…de ponerles un alto._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –Porque aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, por dentro sus palabras me llenaban de miedo._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Claro que tenía sus motivos, no podía juzgarlo por ello.

Pero no quitaba que en principio doliera. Es decir, se trataba de algo demasiado grande, una sorpresa casi…casi grotesca, como un mal chiste cuya base no fuera otra que el humor negro. Sin embargo, necesitaba pensarlo bien…necesitaba pensarlo con calma y entenderlo, comprender que sí tenía razón…comprender que todo ese tiempo había corrido más allá de lo necesario y a pesar de todo, parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto y todo aquello…particularmente lo último vivido durante la madrugada…sí, creía que podía comprenderlo…

-¿Helena? –Una voz me sacó de balance, obligándome a mirar hacia la puerta, aunque quienes allí estaban no me sorprendieron para nada.

De alguna manera, las esperaba, acaso porque las tres habían sido el principio de todo eso y una de las razones por las cuales me encontraba en la consulta haciendo lo que hacía muy a mi pesar. Claro que de las tres, la que parecía más incómoda era sin duda la chica del gorro blanco…Dawn, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? Además, se notaba en su cara que había algo que le incomodaba mucho…bueno, se entendía, ella era muy diferente en el día a día, así que lo que Tom vio en ella…claro, el alcohol podía causar estragos, pero él lo sabía, sabía que las acciones podían no tener que ver con la persona estando ebria.

Y las otras chicas…bueno, parecían un poco desconcertadas al verme ordenar las fichas. ¿Por qué habían decidido venir? Probablemente acompañaban a Dawn para así apoyarla al momento de pedir disculpas…qué sorpresa debía ser para ellas verme vaciar cajones, guardar fichas en bolsas con algunos muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas alrededor. Quizás porque sabía que así era para ellas, no pude evitar sonreír con cierta melancolía…en realidad, no dejaba de ser irónico.

-Ah, chicas, no esperaba verlas por aquí –pero eso a ellas no las iba a tranquilizar, lo sabía de antemano.

-Helena… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está todo así? –El tono de May me contrajo el pecho, pero preferí no dar señales de nada.

-Supongo…supongo que Tom no les dijo nada, ¿verdad?

-¿No parece evidente si te lo acaban de preguntar? –La voz de Misty hablaba de malhumor mezclado con cierto temor…pobre chica, en el fondo lo comprendía.

-Bueno…la consulta se cierra indefinidamente, por eso aprovecho de llevarme algunas cosas que…

-¿Cómo es eso? No es posible que…

-Lo acabo de decir, Dawn, la consulta se cierra, por eso aprovecho de desocupar el lugar y…

-¿Dónde está Tom? –Nuevamente era Dawn quien hablaba, pero había tanto nerviosismo en su voz que comprendí que su preocupación era genuina –Es decir…por qué haces esto y él… ¿Dónde está él?

Previsor como él solo, así lo podía describir y en parte agradecía que, dentro de lo que él llamaba un supremo acto de cobardía, fuera capaz de dejar las explicaciones necesarias en la forma de una grabación de voz…la misma grabadora que usaba en contadas sesiones y que me había dejado, aunque la verdad, me preguntaba qué clase de mensaje contendría…no, me preguntaba acerca de las palabras exactas, acaso porque imaginaba el contenido de la grabación…si consideraba que todo ya lo había dicho una vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_-¿Me estás diciendo que te vas por ellas? –No, no podía ser, tenía que haber oído mal…tenía que haber entendido mal –Tom…piensa en lo que dices…piensa en que lo que ellas pueden sentir…_

_-¿Crees que estoy escapando de ellas por lo que sienten? –Que se mostrara ofendido podía ser una buena señal –Creo que no me expliqué correctamente…_

_-Más vale que lo hagas si no quieres que te golpee…y si fumar te ayuda…_

_-Pues sí, gracias, esperaba que lo dijeras –seguía siendo un…bueno, no podía decir nada, sólo esperar a que tuviera el dichoso cigarro encendido entre los labios para así decidirse a hablar –verás Helena, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empecé a hacer estas cosas…pero no tanto desde que las conocí a ellas…y si soy honesto contigo, me parece que la idea de que estén enamoradas de mí es, por decirlo con sutileza, absurda._

_-¿No estarás siendo un poco apresurado?_

_-¿Apresurado? Apresurado sería sentir algo así en tan poco tiempo…apresurado sería tomar en serio semejantes palabras…_

_-Tom, por favor, ¿tan difícil es que alguien se enamore de ti?_

_-Helena, ¿qué inspiró ese sentimiento? Principalmente, y por lo que he oído, el que ellas me oyeran decir esas cosas en el momento menos esperado –a través del humo, creí distinguir un gesto irónico de su parte –por más que argumenten a su favor, las veo como niñas ilusionadas… ¿Cuántas ilusiones atacan a las muchachas jóvenes? ¿Y cuántas veces puedes confundir el amor con la gratitud? Yo no creo que ellas estén enamoradas, lo veo difícil, acaso imposible, pero sí deben de sentirse agradecidas por algo que, al menos de aquí a un tiempo, no siento que haya hecho…_

_-¿No sientes? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Las escuchaste! ¡Las aconsejaste! ¿Dices que eso no es nada?_

_-No es suficiente para inspirar algo tan grande como puede ser el amor –que Tom dijera algo así me parecía casi…casi irreal –son unas muchachas, Helena, les falta crecer, les falta madurar…les falta tantas cosas…les falta percatarse de que, en la mayoría de los casos, una ilusión puede tornarse amarga, al punto de darle un giro a tu vida…_

_-¿Y por eso quieres desaparecer? ¿Para decepcionarlas? ¿Para que te odien? _

_Por primera vez en muchos años, vi que sus labios se curvaban formando una sonrisa sincera, la verdadera sonrisa que él solía esbozar…la verdadera sonrisa que amaba, eso que amaba tanto de él desde el principio…eso que realmente lograba ahuyentar la soledad…el hecho de que fuera capaz de irradiar alegría…de que fuera capaz de manifestar franqueza y no desconfianza…de que, aunque fuera por unos segundos, pudiera tener a mi lado al Tom que había conocido y me había rescatado cuando creía que ya no existía esperanza._

_-Helena…cumpliré veinticinco dentro de poco y me siento viejo y cansado –y por un instante, creí ver en él la sombra de tantas penas pasadas –llevo años escapando de todo…años preservando mi vida porque sentía que era mis responsabilidad cambiar el mundo y hacer de él un lugar mejor…bueno, no literalmente, pero para que te hagas una idea de la magnitud de la idea que me movía hasta hace poco…pero estas chicas me han hecho cuestionarme muchas cosas –no pensé que ellas pudieran alterar su piso de esa manera y menos que dijera algo así –Helena…he vivido todos estos años sin perseguir un sueño propio…todos estos años relegando mis propias metas y ahora…ahora siento que no puedo aguantar más…porque todo este tiempo he escuchado al mundo, pero el mundo no ha escuchado lo que yo les tengo que decir –me parecía contradictorio…verlo sonreír cuando sentía que algo se rompía en mi interior, aunque no podía negar el hecho de que sus motivos eran aceptables –dime… ¿Es demasiado pedir? ¿Pido mucho al decir que quiero vivir aunque sea una vez?_

_-Creo…creo que, aunque me duela que estés lejos…te lo mereces –no sabía qué estaba diciendo…sabía que se alejaría y a pesar de eso, le daba alas –has…has hecho mucho no sólo por mí, siento que has hecho mucho por ellas, incluso si no lo recuerdan y al final…si incluso decidiste ser psicólogo por mí, no sacas nada con negarlo –esas últimas palabras lo sorprendieron, pero no le di tiempo de contradecirme –has luchado todos estos años por otros…si tengo la posibilidad de un futuro, eso es gracias a ti y creo que…creo que mereces algo más…aunque eso signifique que te deje de ver…_

_-Helena…_

_-Has estado conmigo todos estos años, quizás por eso me duela la posibilidad –a pesar de todo, intenté sonreír –quiero decir, esto no significa que no te vuelva a ver, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¿Realmente me crees capaz de desaparecer así como así? ¿Es en serio? –Jamás había puesto una mano sobre mi cara hasta ese momento, sintiendo el contraste de su frialdad con el calor que me invadía en ese instante –Eres todo lo que tengo, aunque esté lejos, tú siempre estarás conmigo, nunca lo dudes…_

_-Me costará creerlo si estás tan lejos…ni siquiera sé adónde irás –no quería llorar…no quería permitirme algo así delante de él…él, que seguía sonriendo…él, que seguía manteniendo esa tranquilidad sin percatarse de que me moría por decirle tantas cosas…llegaba a detestarlo por eso –Dime adónde irás._

_-¿Pensabas que no te lo diría?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-_Ya está grabando, ¿verdad? _–El sonido ambiente del otro lado servía como respuesta hasta cierto punto –_Debo suponer que ya están oyendo esto, así que…bueno, entonces allí ya no estoy –_dejó escapar una risa, como si fuera capaz de ver las expresiones a pesar de la diferencia temporal –_Para cuando reciban esta grabación, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que la puerta no se volverá a abrir y ya no tendrá sentido pedir hora para una nueva sesión…no digo que no haya sido divertido, pero estas cosas cansan._

_A todos ustedes los aprendí a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que ahora mismo las únicas personas que están escuchando esto, además de Helena, a quien le pedí que guardara las palabras, seguramente son Misty, May y Dawn, ¿no es así? Si es así, asientan lentamente con la cabeza _–volvió a reír, pero su risa no produjo eco en ninguna de las presentes –_Vaya que ha sido pesada la vida, muchachas, vaya que ha sido complicado salir adelante…vaya que la lucha ha sido descarnada, pero no me arrepiento de nada…es decir, las volví a ver después de tantos años, aunque a algunas no las vi en estricto rigor, sólo las he visto ya crecidas, pero todas han formado parte de la misma línea del tiempo…aunque claro está, todavía les falta por crecer, porque la vida se forja en base a las experiencias más que a las ilusiones, así como puedes confundir amor con gratitud y el miedo con la rabia –_al dejar escapar un suspiro, casi podía imaginarlo encender un cigarro –_las he escuchado a ustedes, muchachas, todo este tiempo, pero ¿me han escuchado ustedes a mí? No, no lo creo, después de todo, el que psicoanaliza soy yo._

_¿Saben ustedes quién soy? No, no lo creo. Creo que ustedes creen saber quién soy, pero si yo mismo ni siquiera sé quién soy, ¿cómo pueden ustedes saberlo? No hay manera, no tiene lógica, eso nos puede llevar a la confusión. Supongo que ustedes creen por las palabras del bocón plumífero que me acompaña noche y día que soy un prófugo, tal vez no de la justicia, pero sí de mi propio pasado. Tal vez creen que la traición de mi primera paciente me convirtió en lo que soy…tal vez incluso creen que el apenas haber conocido a mis padres me convirtió en un sujeto triste y furioso con la vida misma y con Dios en el que a veces llego a creer…o puede que me vean como al principio, como un psicólogo malhumorado que hacía bien su trabajo…tal vez creen todo eso, tal vez soy todas esas cosas… tal vez la misma unión de todas esas cosas ha forjado lo que para ustedes es mi identidad._

_Pero lo cierto es que no me siento como ninguna de esas personas. Y si debo ser honesto, no sé ni siquiera cómo debo sentirme. Porque en estricto rigor, no tengo familia, no tengo hogar…ni siquiera tengo patria, acaso porque mis viejos, en un arranque de cosmopolitismo, decidieron fijarse en un extranjero o extranjera según el caso y traer al mundo a su único hijo en tierra ajena. He vivido toda mi vida con la sensación de que no debería estar aquí ni en ninguna zona del país…he vivido toda mi vida sintiendo que debo escapar porque ningún lugar me ayuda a sentir la comodidad de lo que llaman hogar…he vivido todos estos jodidos años con la nostalgia inconclusa…no, con el extraño sentimiento de tener una deuda pendiente con la vida y conmigo mismo, con una pregunta rondando a cada segundo…no, más bien con dos preguntas:_

_¿Quién soy yo más allá del Tom Santos que todos creen conocer, amigos o enemigos? Y ya que he hecho tanto por otros, porque ése ha sido mi trabajo y porque, en parte, así lo he decidido, ¿qué he hecho por mí mismo más allá de mantenerme con vida? Y en base a esas dos preguntas se desprende una tercera: ¿Qué caso tiene vivir si no persigues una meta propia?_

_Sería demasiado idealista de mi parte decirles que encuentro la felicidad con sólo verlas sonreír. No negaré que me alegra, que en el fondo me permite dormir con la conciencia tranquila…que en el fondo, a pesar de haber elegido ser un cabrón, esto se me escapa de las manos…como que el bien siempre triunfa sobre nuestro propio mal…qué conveniente, pero tampoco digamos que soy del todo bueno, porque si lo fuera, no me estaría permitiendo esta cuota de egoísmo…_

_¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor? Soy psicólogo, queridas chiquillas, mas no un pinche santo, aunque mi apellido diga lo contrario. ¿No es irónico?_

_Yo nunca he sido una buena persona. Si sonreía en el pasado era porque buscaba cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi viejo antes de que dejara el mundo, la cual no era más que morir con una sonrisa. A esa edad sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento, por eso permanecía así, no porque para mí todo fuera felicidad. Jamás irradié alegría, jamás fue ésa mi intención, todo lo que hacía era esperar la muerte calmando la voz de mi conciencia._

_¿Cuándo dejé de sonreír? Cuando me di cuenta de lo absurdo que era esperar la hora final y que lo único que cuenta es vivir, aunque cuesta en la práctica._

_Por eso, cuando ustedes lleguen a la consulta, la descubrirán casi desierta. Porque en la práctica, nunca fue mi sueño ser psicólogo, simplemente sentía que era algo que debía hacer. Ahora que psicoanalizar ya no es necesario y puedo ver y explicarlo todo, cerraré este mensaje con unas últimas palabras._

_Misty…perdóname si no pude estar contigo el tiempo que merecías. No sé si llegué a verte como una hija o como una hermana pequeña…tal vez más como lo último, porque en aquel entonces, poco sabía del rol de padre y podría haberte malcriado. Diles a tus hermanas que me perdonen, pero que estoy seguro que de haber sabido la verdad y de no haber sido tan cobarde, probablemente lo habrían entendido. A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido la vida de haber optado por quedarme allí…seguramente me habría sentido más orgulloso de ti, pero no existe forma de saberlo. Cuida bien de todos, cuida bien de ti misma y no pierdas el tiempo sublimando tu rabia en sueños que no te corresponden, persigue los tuyos propios para que así, un día cualquiera, al mirar atrás, sientas la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que debías. Procura mejorar ese lado gruñón tuyo, porque realmente llegas a dar miedo en más de una ocasión._

_May…gracias por tus palabras. Gracias por intentar ver a través de mis acciones. Pero a veces…a veces las ilusiones distorsionan la realidad y debes aprender a verla tal cual es. Si crees que en verdad sientes lo que sientes, pues siempre habrá más de una oportunidad y si no fuiste capaz de reconocerme, te aseguro que yo soy la peor de todas las opciones. Mereces vivir, mereces crecer…mereces conocer más el mundo antes de asumir la carga emocional que representa el amor y por eso mismo, no dejes de correr. No dejes de ir contra la corriente si te parece que así lograrás todas tus metas. ¿Qué importa lo que piense la familia si debes hacer caso de lo que te dicta el instinto? Las noticias vuelan, siempre se sabe, así que estaré atento. No quiero recordarte como una chica indecisa, más bien con el impulso que te ha llevado a hacer todo lo que has hecho, por muy loco que pueda parecer. Y dile a tu padre que si nos volvemos a encontrar, mucho gusto me dará romper el empate._

_Y Dawn…supongo que quieres explicarlo todo… ¿Explicar qué? Entiendo tus razones, sé que no eres así, sé que puede haber demonios que nos hacen cometer locuras. Sé cómo eres, sé lo que te mueve, sé que me llevaré de ti un hermoso recuerdo y sé también que eres de las que sueñan…sí, sé que en el fondo, mantienes las ilusiones de los cuentos de hadas. Sé que, a pesar de la realidad, quieres verlo todo como algo hermoso, algo casi espectacular. ¿Para qué romper tus ilusiones? Existe un lado del mundo que es tal y como lo sueñas…pero yo no la conozco, no sabría mostrártela. Si la llegas a encontrar, espero que me la puedas mostrar, porque puede que haya perdido la fe en el mundo, pero jamás he perdido la fe en ti, desde mucho antes que abrieras tus ojos al mundo. No dejes que el miedo que haga cometer tonterías, por eso aprende a superar ese miedo, así nacen los valientes y así se logran grandes cosas. En el camino te quedan muchas ilusiones, muchos sueños por cumplir…en el camino te quedan cosas mejores por las cuales vale la pena seguir. Y con respecto a lo que dice tu madre…bah, ella se preocupa demasiado, simplemente haz lo que creas correcto, aunque tal vez eso no suene a buen consejo, pero si vivieras preocupada del futuro, posiblemente no serías capaz de disfrutar el presente. Al fin y al cabo, el presente sólo existe para que el futuro pueda nacer…o puede que ninguno de los dos exista y simplemente nos limitamos a vivir. Por eso vive…por eso nunca dejes de vivir._

_Ahora bien… ¿Se preguntan adónde iré? Bueno…tal vez no encuentre respuestas sobre mi origen…tal vez no encuentre nada espectacular, pero sí quiero aprender a ser yo mismo._

_¿Por qué? Porque no espero nada…no temo nada…soy libre._

_Hasta siempre chicas. Gracias por permitirme conocerlas. Gracias por enseñarme a vivir._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando la grabación finalizó, apenas me dieron las fuerzas para detenerla mientras contenía las lágrimas. Porque no quería llorar…pero el muy idiota había dicho cosas que jamás esperé oír salvo durante la madrugada…porque esos eran sus motivos, sólo los había grabado para hacerlos saber a ellas…no, no sólo había grabado eso por aquel motivo. Realmente tenía cosas que decirles, mas nunca imaginé que pensara eso de ellas…nunca pensé que pudiera guardar…nunca pensé y ahí estaba él, con esa voz conocida…con esa voz familiar…y por más que lo intentara, no podía odiarlo por irse. En realidad, tenía ese derecho…ese derecho de vivir en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo, aunque fuera por una vez…

-No dijo adónde irá –musitó May con voz temblorosa. Verla en ese estado me dejó estupefacta –no dijo…no dijo…

-Cómo pudo… ¡Cómo pudo! –Ahora era Dawn… ¿Realmente eran ilusiones como las llamaba Tom? Tal vez, pero éstas podían ser tan grandes… ¿Cómo saberlo? –Esto…esto tiene que ser un chiste…

-¿Creen que se tomaría tantas molestias para jugarles una broma de mal gusto? Si eso es lo que creen, se nota que poco lo conocen –que creyeran algo así me parecía ofensivo…como si él jugara con las emociones cuando eso para él era sagrado -¿Creen que me gusta lo que estoy haciendo ahora? ¡Ha estado en mi vida desde que era pequeña! ¡Él es todo lo que tengo!

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste ir? –No pensé que vería a Dawn sollozar de esa manera…mientras Misty, muda de la impresión, intentaba contenerlo –Contesta… ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

-Porque me ha dado todo y yo…yo no le he dado nada –no tenían que poner esas caras, ellas no sabían nada de mí ni del lazo que me unía a él –quiero que sea feliz…quiero que encuentre su lugar, aún si eso significa que esté lejos…incluso si eso significa que me duela el no tenerlo cerca…incluso si eso representa tantas cosas…prefiero que él sea libre de elegir por una vez en su vida y no optar por el camino que beneficie a otros –y ellas no parecían entenderlo… ¿Qué más explicaciones necesitaban? –Si realmente les importa Tom, respondan con la verdad: ¿Sienten que él, durante todos estos años, ha sido feliz?

Y como era de esperarse, ninguna se atrevió a responder. May y Dawn intentaban contener las lágrimas mientras Misty se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, ocultando su rostro entre las manos…y a pesar de seguir allí, sentía que ese lugar se veía inusitadamente vacío. Porque en el fondo, esperaba que al abrir la puerta de la consulta, me encontrara a Tom discutiendo con Natu o desesperado por los cigarros que ya habría tirado a la basura…o simplemente durmiendo en el piso o sobre el escritorio…no quería abrir esa puerta, sabía que el vacío me haría daño.

-¿Crees que volverá? –Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Misty habló y su voz, aunque sonaba triste, parecía esconder una seriedad que jamás esperé de ella.

Fue una pregunta que agradecí…una pregunta que me ayudó a sonreír a pesar de que la pena me contraía el pecho…una reacción que pareció desconcertarlas.

-De volver, no lo sé, pero sí creo que lo volveremos a ver –ya no quería secar mis lágrimas, sentía que ya no valía la pena –él nunca se queda quieto, ¿realmente creen que podrá desaparecer?

No pensé que me volvieran a sorprender…no pensé que esa pregunta les ayudara a tranquilizarse ni mucho menos a sonreír a pesar de la pena. Quizás esas mismas sonrisas me ayudaron a creer un poco más en mi propia respuesta…aunque en el fondo me daba igual, porque por más lejos que lo pudiera sentir en ese momento, sabía que seguiría estando cerca, siempre fiel a su palabra…siempre fiel a lo que ellas y yo sabíamos de él, más yo que ellas, al menos eso creía…al menos eso me quedaba más claro, aunque no por eso…no, qué decía, pensaba en todos y por eso había dejado esa grabación…

Por eso tampoco había dicho todo. Porque sabía que me lo decía porque en verdad confiaba en mí…

Porque en el fondo, así era él. No quería desaparecer…sólo quería vivir…

_¿Adónde iré Helena? Bueno…según mi sangre, tengo dos orígenes, ¿cuál debería conocer primero?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué te parece Natu? –Se lo hice saber, me parecía demasiado peligroso –Ah vamos, al menos será más rápido y emocionante, ¿no te parece?

Rápido, sí. Emocionante, tal vez…pero seguro…

En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando Tom al viajar con la guitarra y el palo de golf en la espalda y montando una motocicleta negra? Esperaba que no fuera lo que él entendía como suicidio, por más que ambos fuéramos con nuestros respectivos cascos…por más que él prometiera moderar la velocidad… ¡Qué más daba! ¡Montábamos un ataúd con ruedas y a él parecía no importarle! Pero con todo, sonreía…me parecía increíble verlo sonreír así… ¿Acaso le gustaba viajar con la muerte al lado? Tal vez…tal vez por eso tardábamos en partir…no, tardábamos en partir porque él estaba terminando el último cigarro de la cajetilla…algo me decía que aceleraría sólo para comprar más en la siguiente parada.

Y mientras esperaba, la carretera se extendía ante nosotros. Un camino desierto, poco frecuentado…tal vez casi nadie viajaba en esa dirección…tal vez por eso mi amigo había elegido ese camino. Lo único que se oiría dentro de poco no sería otra cosa que no fuera el rugir del motor de esa bestia negra que amenazaba con enviarnos al Más Allá si mi amigo no era capaz de controlarla como era debido…esperaba que confiar en él no fuera algo ingenuo de mi parte.

Pronto el humo desapareció, así como la luz del pitillo, mientras al girar la llave, todo cobraba vida mientras le dábamos la espalda a los años pasados. En el fondo, a pesar del peligro, me agradaba ver sonreír a mi amigo…no por una promesa, sonreír porque así lo quería…porque por primera vez, se sentía en paz con la vida y consigo mismo. Y quizás por eso se lo quise preguntar…

-¿Adónde vamos? –Dejó escapar una risita, al tiempo que la moto empezaba a marchar a gran velocidad –No lo sé amigo…por ahí.

_**Fin**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Realmente no sé cómo sentirme ahora. De hecho, cuando puse el punto final, apenas podía creerlo. Siempre dije que estaba en contra de los fanfics largos y ya ven…la vida me castigó por bocón. No negaré que por un lado me siento muy triste. Es decir, no esperé nunca que Tom lograra ser querido por los lectores (no sé si han visto la suerte que corren muchos fanfics con personajes originales…era un riesgo tremendo), pero por ustedes seguí adelante…es decir, el caso nueve no estaba planeado, pero salió y se los agradezco, agradezco la atención que han puesto a esta historia, agradezco sus reviews (más de los que jamás alcancé a soñar) y agradezco el hecho de que aceptaran esta narración a pesar de ser un riesgo cada vez más alto a medida que avanzaba, lo cual me hace sentir satisfecho de haber concretado este proyecto.**

**Ahora bien, Guest, más conocida como Ariz Taerio…jejejejeje, sospeché que podías ser tú, reconocí tu estilo en las líneas. Y vaya que tuviste problemas para leer, jejejejeje, eso pasa, yo he llegado a escribir en el baño, el único lugar silencioso, así que no sabes cuánto te entiendo. Con Misty quería lograr algo así, qué bueno que te gustó, después de todo, quería cargar a la nostalgia. Con May…quería que fuera algo más…cómo decirlo…casi como un sueño, sí, por eso lo planteé así. Ahora bien, Dawn…ella no es así, no va con su personalidad, pero creo que debí aclarar que me inspiré en hechos vergonzosos causados por el alcohol. Y aunque no lo creas, entiendo que no te gustara la escena porque a mí mismo no me gustó…en serio, no me gustó. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué, si no me gustó, la puse. Pues bien, quería poner a Tom en un problema enorme, gordo, desproporcional…quería dejar un mensaje acerca de las consecuencias de beber (ok, no soy una ONG, no lo volveré a hacer, pero era mejor eso a una muerte por conducir ebrio, jejejejeje) y sobre todo, quería exponer adónde nos puede llevar el miedo a perder algo, aunque sea haciendo una estupidez, porque la verdad es la verdad, cuando se es joven se pueden hacer estupideces que van en contra de nosotros mismos y eso quería graficar con la muchacha, el contraste entre su personalidad agradable y las tonterías que se pueden hacer si no piensas las cosas con la cabeza fría, sobre todo si vas pasado de copas. Y claro que es un cliché, es decir, curiosamente cuando nos emborrachamos, nos parecemos, jajajajajajajaja y la escena era tan complicada (si nunca me he emborrachado, pues imagínate lo que me costó) que tuve que ver una escena de una película en particular una y otra vez y seguía sin gustarme, pero al final me dije "Bueno, si la voy a cagar, lo haré ya, alguien me lo hará saber" y pues…apareciste tú, lo cual agradezco de corazón, siempre es necesario un jalón de orejas, aunque espero haber aclarado tus dudas en ese aspecto. Y con respecto a tus conclusiones…pues créeme que es como si la historia fuera tuya, porque si son menores de edad… ¡Es tan fácil soñar o confundir amor con gratitud! Así que sí, desde el principio se pensó así, sin contar que Tom es un sujeto escéptico por naturaleza, así que difícilmente iba a creer que todo podía ser así de…espontáneo. Querida mía, espero haber estado a la altura de la historia, ya que el final siempre es lo más difícil de todo, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Y en esta instancia quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos: arcángel91, Ariz Taerio, MIREYA DXC, bella.06, flowerspring, Minako Uzumaki, Whitemiko5, A-nmine y por último y no menos importante, a mi querido amigo Red20. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia y por su apoyo. Gracias de corazón por ayudarme a seguir con sus críticas y espero de corazón que nos volvamos a ver en otra historia. Espero haber estado a la altura con este final y cualquier cosa, crítica, observación, alcance, amenaza de muerte, únicamente háganmelo saber. Porque esta historia es de ustedes y un escritor se debe a sus lectores. **

**Gracias por todo, queridos amigos. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
